EL GIRATIEMPO
by Aredhel
Summary: Aqui les presento mi primer fanfiction. Una nueva generación de Hogwarts ha llegado, hijos de nuestros ya conocidos personajes, pero ¿Que pasaría si por un accidente ambas generaciones se reunieran? . Espero sus reviews
1. Presentaciones

Hola soy Marlen , este es mi primer Fanfic y espero y les guste. Favor de mandar sus comentarios, sugerencias o tomatazos a: marlen_girl@yahoo.com.mx , por favor dejen reviews.  
  
EL GIRATIEMPO  
  
Por Marlen Gryffindor  
Capitulo 1: Presentaciones  
  
-James levántate-me dijo la voz de mi padre.  
  
-Ya voy solo cinco minutitos más  
  
En ese momento mi padre me quito las sabanas de encima  
  
-Ahora o se nos hará tarde, además tienes correo- dijo señalando hacia la ventana donde varias lechuzas se habían posado. Acto seguido me levante como un rayo para alcanzar las cartas que estas me llevaban.  
  
-Vístete pronto y baja a desayunar ¿quieres? Nos espera un día atareado.  
  
-De acuerdo-le dije a mi padre.  
  
Hola se preguntarán quien soy bueno mi nombre es James Potter y vivo en el valle de Godric me llamó así en honor a mi abuelo al que desgraciadamente nunca conocí, bueno en realidad ni siquiera mi padre (si el hombre que estaba aquí hace un momento) lo conoció, murió cuando él apenas era un bebé al igual que mi abuela Lily, soy un chico normal de 15 ¡no! corrección hoy cumplo 16 años, bueno no completamente normal, pues soy un MAGO, ¡claro! y como no iba a serlo teniendo el padre que tengo, nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Harry Potter, el héroe de los últimos tiempos quien derrotó al Señor Tenebroso, a veces es un tanto molesto ¿saben? Y es que siempre ser comparado con él no es algo que me agrade mucho, siempre estoy luchando para no ser la sombra de lo que fue mi padre en Hogwarts, por que claro como se imaginaran voy a Hogwarts de hecho mañana comenzare mi sexto año ahí, a diferencia de lo que mi padre fue yo tengo las mejores notas de mi clase (aunque algunos envidiosos dicen que obtengo buenas notas en trasformaciones solo porque la maestra es mi madrina), pero no crean que soy uno de esos mataditos que se la pasan estudiando no, más bien tengo lo que mi madrina dice que es una memoria fotográfica, también juego al quidditch de hecho soy buscador de mi casa, lo se, lo se, ... igual que lo fue mi padre, bueno hay algo que mi padre y yo tenemos más en común ¿qué? Tal vez les parecerá increíble pero yo también tengo una cicatriz solo que en una mejilla ¿cómo? Verán cuando yo tenía como tres años según mi padre el último de los mortífagos Lucius Malfoy (aunque mi padrino insiste en que aún hay algunos escondidos) intento matarme a mí y a mis padres, y según Dumbledore el antiguo director de mi padre mi madre utilizo el mismo hechizo que mi abuela para protegerme, y es que ustedes no lo saben pero cuando mi padre estaba en su séptimo curso se descubrió que su cicatriz no fue causada por Voldemort si no por mi abuela como un hechizo muy poderoso contra maldiciones de muerte... por eso es que no me gusta mencionar a mi madre, ¿cuál era su nombre? Bueno se llamaba Cho Potter y su apellido de soltera era Chang, no la recuerdo muy bien pero mi padre si y dice que era una mujer encantadora y hermosa, lo de bonita sé que si por las fotografías que he visto, mi padre insiste en que se parece mucho a mi hermana pero todo mundo dice que tanto mi hermana como yo somos el vivo retrato de mi padre, y creo que tienen razón, ambos tenemos el cabello negro azabache, solo que Lilian (es el nombre de mi hermana, ya saben por mi abuela) lo tiene rizado, yo tengo los ojos azules y ella verdes pálidos ambos somos unos flacuchos y si yo soy bajo para mi edad imagínense Lily ambos tenemos la piel blanca aunque un tanto bronceada, solo yo uso gafas aunque no son como las de mi padre, opte por usar unas gafas de montura ovalada y sin armazón en los cristales, según mi madrina me veo muy guapo con ellas pero según Lily parezco tonto, como si ella fuera muy bonita, no puedo decir que mi hermana es fea pero ... para mí como su hermano, Lily es como una muñequita de juguete (aunque algunos chicos el año pasado también pensaron que Lily es una muñequita pero en otro sentido, con decirles que unos ingenuos intentaron invitarla al baile de navidad, ¡Ja¡ como si yo fuera a dejar que cualquiera baile con mi hermanita, ... al final termine accediendo a que fuera con uno de los chicos, solo porque se trataba de nuestro mejor amigo y le tengo confianza, aunque como buen hermano la vigile toda la noche) yo soy el mayor por un año, y la verdad Lily y yo nos llevamos muy bien aunque somos un tanto diferentes por ejemplo ella es muy valiente e impulsiva cuando enfrenta lo desconocido no por nada es una Gryffindor, y no es que yo sea un cobarde solo que soy un poco más calculador y me adelanto a lo que pueda pasar además a Lily no le gusta el quidditch, dice que es un deporte sin sentido. Bueno aun no les he dicho a que casa voy ¿verdad?, esto les sorprenderá pues yo James Potter hijo de Harry Potter quien todos pensarían que naturalmente iría a Gryffindor estoy ...en ...bueno.. en... se van a sorprender... en: SLYTHERIN.  
  
Lo sé, no se lo esperaban ¿cierto?, yo tampoco, cuando el sombrero seleccionador lo dijo estuve apunto de pedir una segunda opinión, aún recuerdo las palabras del sombrero seleccionador: Oh si otro Potter, difícil muy difícil igual que tu padre, valentía, la mente es muy buena si... mucho muy buena, corazón noble, cierto desdén por las reglas... si muy parecido a tu padre... pero hay algo diferente tu tienes ambiciones de probarle al mundo quien eres, si mucha ambición puedo ver, entonces tú serás un: Slytherin. Mi padre no se molesto en lo absoluto me dijo que a él también el sombrero había considerado mandarlo a Slytherin, pero mi padrino Ron ... se puso histérico, decía que había magia oscura de por medio y que no podía ser posible, pero al poco tiempo lo asimilo. Ya les he contado mucho acerca de quien soy, pero no de mi aventura ... debo admitir que ninguno de nosotros pensó que pasaría...  
  
-Apresúrate tonto- me dijo Lily abriendo la puerta de golpe  
  
-Ya voy- le contesté- ¿por qué no tocas antes de abrir la puerta?  
  
-Lo hice pero no contestabas, pensé que te ocurría algo y entre- me dijo enfadada  
  
-Pues estoy bien, ahora cierra la puerta y vete para que yo pueda vestirme ¿quieres?  
  
-De acuerdo James, pero apúrate ¿si?, papá tiene que irse temprano y ya sabes que no le gusta dejarnos solos en casa  
  
-Bajaré tan pronto y lea mi correspondencia- le dije  
  
-¿recibiste lechuzas? ¿de quien? ¿de Arnold?  
  
-No lo sé ¿por qué?  
  
-No... por... nada – me dijo sonriendo- ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba feliz cumpleaños- dijo tirando un paquete rectangular a mi cama- nos vemos abajo. Acto seguido cerró la puerta. Me apresuré a averiguar de quién eran las cartas que había recibido y leí los remitentes mientras les daba algo de agua a las lechuzas...  
  
-Genial, tengo carta de Arnold y ¡ Ariaddne! de... mis padrinos... Daniel... ¡ay no ¿de Sheccid?! ... de Rupert... de Val y Mel -seguro la carta es explosiva, pensé- de Emma, de... Dhamar y de...Gerald-que raro esta tampoco ha explotado pensé. Y por último esta es de .... Hagrid...  
  
Se preguntaran ¿quiénes son todos ellos verdad?, bueno déjenme explicarles: Arnold y Ariaddne son mis mejores amigos son hijos de Ron y Hermione Weasley mis padrinos, son mellizos chico y chica y tenemos la misma edad en realidad ambos cumplen los 16 años hasta Abril el 13 si no me equivoco, Arnold es como todos los Weasley pelirrojo, blanco y pecoso, un poco más alto que yo y de complexión normal o sea no tan flacucho como yo, divertido, bromista, a diferencia de mi padrino se le dan bastante bien los estudios y le encanta el quidditch de hecho es buscador de la casa Gryffindor a la cual asisten ambos y Ariaddne ... bueno... ella es de cabello castaño rojizo (lo sé, mi padrino dice que es la primera Weasley que no es pelirroja), a diferencia de Arnold ella tiene el cabello lacio ondulado, aunque ambos tienen los ojos grises, ella no tiene tantas pecas como los demás Weasley pero es igual de blanca, bastante bajita mas o menos como Lily y de complexión delgada, es muy bonita, simpática, linda y amable con todos hasta con los que no debería ser linda, no se le dan muy bien los estudios, aunque hablando de quidditch ,eso es otra cosa, de hecho esa es una de las pocas cosas en que difiere de mi hermana Lily (puesto que ambas son de las mejores amigas) a ella le encanta el quidditch tanto que también esta en el equipo de Gryffindor es cazadora, a mi parecer una de las mejores que hay en todo Hogwarts, pero no vayan a creer que me gusta, aunque... intente invitarla el año pasado al baile de navidad, solo que ella ya tenia pareja, el estúpido de Esnake Malfoy así es, el hijo mayor de Draco y Fleur Malfoy, y mi peor enemigo, y es que el tipo simplemente me odia, me lo ha demostrado desde el primer día que entre a Hogwarts, creo que me odia no solo por ser un Potter si no también por ser tan amigo de Ariaddne, pues aunque ella este en Gryffindor para todo Hogwarts es obvio que él va detrás de ella (para todos menos para la ingenua de Ariaddne), cosa que no importa por que Ariaddne no me gusta, se la pasa insultándome y diciéndome que yo no merezco estar en Slytherin, es un año mayor que yo, por lo que gracias al cielo este será su último año en Hogwarts, también va a Slytherin obvio y esta en el equipo de quidditch como guardián, es un odioso, petulante y presumido de lo peor se cree muy guapo con sus ojos azul celeste, su cabello rubio platinado y su piel pálida como la leche es demasiado parecido a su hermana Sheccid, que es de la edad de Lily, solo que ella es más baja y delgada que él y su cabello es más plateado que rubio y demasiado lacio, admito que la chica es bastante guapa y trae a la mitad de los chicos de Hogwarts de cabeza, sobre todo a los de nuestra casa, porque claro ella también esta en Slytherin, (no por nada es la hija de una mujer cuarta parte veela) pero su personalidad... es un tanto arrogante y vanidosa , tal vez no tanto como Esnake pero aun así suele ser bastante insoportable y quejumbrosa, a diferencia de Esnake ella no me odia si no todo lo contrario, se la pasa enviándome cartas perfumadas con versos y poemas y solo va a los partidos de quidditch para gritarme tonterías, porque lo aborrece, además aprovecha cualquier encuentro que tenemos para abrazarme, es sofocante esa chica, aún no entiendo como es amiga de Ariaddne si son tan diferentes, otro de las cartas es Rupert hijo de Percy y Penélope Weasley y como se imaginaran es muy estricto en cuanto a las normas de hecho es prefecto de nuestra casa, porque aunque no lo crean el esta conmigo en Slytherin, todo mundo se quedo boquiabierto cuando recibieron la noticia de que Rupert sería el primer Weasley en una casa diferente a Gryffindor y para empeorar las cosas en Slytherin, mi padrino volvió a insistir en que había artes oscuras de por medio, pero según Rupert el sombrero le dijo más o menos lo mismo que a mi, que lo colocaba en esa casa por su ambición y es que Rupert siempre esta luchando por ser mejor, con decirles que pretende llegar a ministro de magia, como su abuelo el Sr. Weasley, aunque no le gusta jugar al quidditch no se pierde un solo partido, ya sea en Hogwarts, en la magiTV o en vivo, eso si no permite que nada se interponga entre él y sus horas de estudio, es un año mayor que yo por lo que este año será su ultimo en Hogwarts y él si es un total Weasley, pelirrojo, pecoso, alto, delgado y de ojos azul brillante, su padre dice que es idéntico a mi padrino Ron en sus años de Hogwarts, y extrañamente es muy popular entre las chicas del colegio, según mi hermana es bastante guapo, Valerie y Melanie mejor conocidas como Val y Mel son las hijas de Fred y Angelina Weasley, revoltosas, divertidas y bromistas... demasiado bromistas, son lás más pequeñas de los Weasley (aunque mi madrina desde hace un mes esta esperando un bebé ) tienen 8 y 11 años respectivamente por lo que este será el primer año de Mel en Hogwarts y todos esperan que termine en Gryffindor, ¿físicamente?, ambas tienen el cabello lacio y rojo oscuro, más que el color normal en los Weasley, de piel morena clara, y ojos color miel, también está Gerald, hijo de George y Katie Weasley y si Val y Mel son revoltosas imagínense Gerald que es mayor que ambas, este será su cuarto año en Hogwarts, y también es un Weasley total, ya saben pecoso y pelirrojo, aunque él más bien es idéntico, según mi padre, a los gemelos de jóvenes, aunque un poco más flacucho, es de los pocos Weasley que tienen el cabello rizado, y de ojos verde brillante, también esta en el equipo de quidditch es cazador al igual que Ariaddne, y en Hogwarts es conocido como el "Sortilegio Weasley", por la tienda de su padre y su tío, de hecho Gerald se encarga de las ventas de sus productos en el colegio, después esta Daniel Creevey hijo de Colin y Ginny Creevey, es un chico menudito, pelirrojo, aunque sin pecas (¿pueden creerlo un Weasley sin pecas?) y esta en quinto año, ¿hace falta decir que va en Gryffindor?, (en realidad no entiendo porque, para disgusto de Esnake hay mucha gente que me admira en el colegio, ¿solo por el quidditch?) es un chico bastante simpático pero a veces es bastante agobiante, porque creo que me admira demás, se la pasa sacándome fotos no se porque, dice mi padre que lo mismo le pasaba con el padre de Daniel, al parecer la historia se repite, también esta Emma Longbotton hija de Neville y Parvati Longbotton, es una chica menudita, de mejillas sonrosadas y largo cabello rubio, empezara el quinto año y esta en Hufflepuff, es bastante inteligente y a diferencia de su padre, él profesor de Herbología, es toda una experta en pociones, es muy linda aunque a veces un poco tonta, es una de las mejores amigas de Lily, comparten varias clases, y juega como cazadora en el equipo de quidditch de su casa, de hecho Ariaddne y Emma se conocieron por esa causa, normalmente Ariaddne se ofrece para ayudar a los nuevos cazadores, sin importar de que casa sean, y por último tenemos a Dhamar Jordan, hija de Lee y Alicia Jordan, ,es muy amiga de mi hermana y las demás, iniciara el sexto curso junto con Ariaddne , si también en Gryfindor, es una chica de cabello rizado, negro y largo; de piel morena clara y de ojos marrón es bastante bromista y simpática , aunque también es muy estudiosa, siempre se debate con Arnold por las mejores notas de su clase, ella comparte una característica con Ariaddne, le gusta el quidditch de hecho también juega de cazadora, además yo diría que es la mejor amiga de Ariaddne (pero que no lo sepa Lily, porque se enfadaría a más no poder).  
  
Después mis padrinos, ustedes ya los conocen al igual que a Hagrid, así que no es necesario explicarles, ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba se preguntarán ¿dónde está los hijos de Bill y Charlie Weasley?, bueno en realidad es una historia que a nadie le gusta comentar, pero por lo que yo sé, ambos murieron cuando mi padre cursaba él último año en Hogwarts a manos de unos mortífagos, ninguno de los dos dejó descendencia, hace mas o menos 15 años de esa tragedia y los Weasley ya lo han superado, pero aún se les recuerda con mucho cariño... ahora sí después de esta larga explicación de quien es quién...  
  
Tome la carta de Arnold y Ariaddne, pero mi sorpresa fue muy grande cuando me di cuenta de que el sobre era rojo y humeaba, me habían enviado un howler ¿pero que les pude haber hecho para que me mandarán el día de mi cumpleaños algo así?, pensé en no abrirlo, desgraciadamente en ese momento explotó y se escucharon las voces de mis amigos amplificadas 100 veces retumbando por toda la casa:  
  
¡ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS QUERIDO JAMES... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI...!.  
  
Me cubrí los oídos ¿un howler de felicitaciones? Eso era nuevo, en ese momento la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe y mi padre entro visiblemente enfadado:  
  
-¿Pero que rayos fue eso James Potter?  
  
-No fue mi culpa-intente explicarme- Arnold y Ariaddne me lo enviaron... es... mi... cumplea...  
  
-¡Baja ahora mismo a desayunar, que tenemos que irnos lo más temprano posible, te dije que tengo que llegar temprano al estadio, para darles indicaciones al equipo!. (Algo que olvide mencionarles es que mi padre es el entrenador del equipo Chudley Cannons, cuando yo era más chico él solía ser el buscador, pero ahora solo es el entrenador, hoy se llevara a cabo la final de la temporada contra las Avispas de Wimbourne, por lo que a mi padre quiere que Lily y yo nos vallamos a la casa de mi padrino para irnos con ellos al estadio hasta la hora en que se lleve el juego, ¿ a que se dedica mi padrino? Bueno el es auror, últimamente ha tenido mucho trabajo, al parecer hay nuevos levantamientos, pero según mi padre nada que tenga que ver con los mortífagos, pero mi padrino piensa diferente, además esta a cargo de la captura de Lucius Malfoy en realidad yo pienso que escogió esa profesión para vengar la muerte de sus dos hermanos mayores y ¿mi madrina?, como ya les había dicho es la profesora de transformaciones), -¡Así que baja ya!-me gritó mi padre.  
  
-Pero aun no he abierto mis regalos ni he leído mis cartas-repuse  
  
-Lo más seguro es que verás a todos tus amigos hoy, ya sabes que todos los Weasley viven en el pueblo de Hosmeade y los demás viven en el siguiente pueblo Rooshook (si solo nosotros estamos alejados de todos),si no mañana, ya leerás las cartas y abrirás los paquetes después- parecía más enfadado- ¡AHORA BAJA!  
  
No tuve más remedio que obedecerle, deje todo en la mesita de noche, me puse una camisa azul y jersey unos jeans del mismo color. Baje al comedor y mi hermana ya estaba ahí completamente lista, vestida con una blusa verde botella y pantalones blancos.  
  
-¿Ya nos vamos?-preguntó  
  
-Si linda-le contestó mi padre  
  
-¡Pero si yo aún no desayuno!-protesté  
  
-Es tu culpa Jimmy por no bajar rápido.- se burló Lily  
  
-Toma hijo-me dijo mi padre pasándome un montón de tostadas en un recipiente, una manzana y un termo con leche, todo en una bolsa de papel - Lo siento, pero tendrás que comerlo en el camino, ya se nos ha hecho tarde.  
  
-Espera, ¿Lily has visto mi varita?, no la encuentro-pregunté  
  
-No- contestó mi hermana- ahora que lo dices, yo también estaba buscando la mía ¿tu las has visto papá?  
  
-Si- admitió mi padre- yo las tengo, y no pienso entregárselas hasta mañana ¿entendido?  
  
-Hay papá no me digas que todavía no olvidas el incidente de las cortinas ¿eh?  
  
-Además, a las cortinas solo se chamuscaron  
  
-Si pero el ministerio se entero ¿verdad?, y se supone que ustedes no pueden hacer magia, así que no las necesitan, no quiero que reciban otra advertencia.  
  
-De acuerdo- acepté resignado. Subimos al auto y así nos dirigimos a la casa de Ariaddne y Arnold, mientras yo me preguntaba que estarían haciendo, sin imaginarme lo que pasaría después.  
  
Nota: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., etc. 


	2. Descubrimiento en el sótano

EL GIRATIEMPO  
Por Marlen Gryffindor   
  
Aquí esta el segundo capítulo de mi Fanfiction, espero y les guste, por favor les agradecería que me dejaran sus opiniones   
en marlen_girl@yahoo.com.mx , si dejan su e-mail tengan por seguro de que les contestare. Atte. Marlen Gryffindor   
Capitulo 2: Descubrimiento en el sótano  
  
Después vestirme con una falda rosa un poco más arriba de la rodilla y una blusa de un rosa pálido ponerme unas   
zapatillas blancas sin calcetines ya que estábamos a finales de agosto y aún hacía calor, decidí bajar a desayunar,   
ahí estaba mi hermano con su misma camisa anaranjada de los Chudley Cannons y unos jeans deslavados.  
-¡Vaya hasta que la reina de la casa se digna a honrarnos con su presencia!  
-¡Buenos días a ti también!-le contesté a mi hermano entrando a la cocina, que ya había comenzado a practicar su   
pasatiempo favorito: molestarme- Por cierto respeta a tus mayores niño  
-¿Mayores?-pregunto sarcástico -pero si somos mellizos, por si no lo habías notado  
-Corrección, soy mayor que tú por 3 minutos  
-Querrás decir dos minutos y medio  
-Dos minutos y treinta y seis segundos  
-Dos minutos y treinta y cinco segundos con cua...  
-¡Basta niños!-interrumpió mi madre- ¿qué no pueden llevarse bien al menos durante el desayuno?  
-Pero mamá Arnold...  
-No pedí explicaciones hija, ahora, si no se comportan ambos se quedarán aquí limpiando la casa por la tarde  
-No es justo-protestó mi hermano- Ariaddne fue quien...  
-He dicho que basta Arnold, por cierto quiero que ambos me ayuden con algunas cosas de la limpieza antes de   
irnos, veamos... sí Arnold tú limpiarás las ventanas de la casa y sacaras la basura y tú Ariaddne... tu ordenarás   
algunas cosas del sótano, quiero que saques todo lo que creas que no sirve y me lo muestres para decidir que   
botaremos a la basura ¿de acuerdo niños?  
-Pero mamá...  
-Mamá...  
-Les recomiendo que empiecen de una buena vez, sino después no terminaran a tiempo-dijo alzando la voz un   
poco. Mire a mi padre en busca de apoyo, pero este seguía metido en su periódico, probablemente para no   
contradecir a mi madre(y menos ahora que mi madre está embarazada), siempre es igual ellos se ponen de   
acuerdo en todo, es rara la vez que los veo pelear, aunque según mi padrino Harry esto NO fue así siempre, de   
hecho él cuenta que no podían pasar un solo día sin discutir y que todo cambio cuando se hicieron novios al   
parecer al iniciar el sexto curso después de que mi mamá se deshizo de Víktor Krum, él profesor de vuelo del   
colegio, al parecer no congeniaron mucho por la diferencia de edades auque su relación duro casi un año, muchos   
cuentan que él aún no lo supera a pesar de que lleva cinco años de novio de la profesora de pociones, la señorita   
Pansy Parkinson.  
-¿Listos para el primer día de clases niños?-se limitó a preguntar mi padre  
-Yo estoy perfectamente listo papá  
-Presumido-le dije a mi hermano  
-No es mi culpa que seas un desastre en TODAS tus clases  
-Deja en paz a tu hermana Arnold, ¿Y tú Hermione lista para lidiar con estas fieras?  
-¡Me reporto lista para la misión general!  
-Si, lista para ver a "Vicky" ¿eh?  
-Ron, después de todos estos años ¿aún sigues con tus celos tontos? ¡Hoolaaa, estamos casados!  
-No estoy celoso, fue solo una pregunta- dijo mi padre en un tono que nadie le creyó y es que mi padre   
simplemente odia al profesor Krum, por lo que les dije antes, no soporta saber que mi madre lo ve todos los días y   
no es para menos pues mi madre a su edad aún atrae las miradas de los hombres incluso hay alumnos de séptimo   
que piden clases extras de transformaciones con la excusa de los exámenes finales, en realidad admiro mucho a   
mi madre, es inteligente y bonita, todo el mundo dice que somos idénticas, que soy una Hermione ondulada y de   
ojos grises y que seguramente seré igual a ella cuando crezca, esperó que sí... aunque a mi lo único que se me da   
bien es el quidditch y el ajedrez (por mi padre, el me ha enseñado todo lo que sé respecto al ajedrez) por lo que   
no lo creo.   
-Sí claro- espeto mi madre  
-Bueno... no puedes esperara que este tan tranquilo, mientras tu te ves todos los días con el que fue tu primer   
amor-dijo mi padre  
-Viktor, fue mi primer novio, no mi primer amor  
-¿Y quien lo fue entonces?, ¿el chico rubio de la cafetería?.  
Comencé a poner atención, lo del chico rubio era algo nuevo y ¿de que cafería hablaban?  
-¿De que hablas Ronnie?  
-¿Ya lo olvidaste? Aquel chico rubio que tan oportunamente llevaste a nuestra primera cita  
-¡Ah!, ya lo recuerdo, aunque no recuerdo su nombre a decir verdad, además esa no fue nuestra primera cita, fue   
la vez que me declaraste lo que sentías por mi...  
-Bueno, es lo mismo...-murmuro mi padre  
- También recuerdo que esa vez terminamos enfadados, no se porque pero estoy segura de que fue tu culpa y por   
cierto él tampoco fue mi primer amor, de hecho no recuerdo haberlo visto después de eso.  
-¿entonces quien fue tu primer amor? ¿eh?-dijo mi padre con un ligero dejo de enfado en la voz  
-Pues tú tonto, tu fuiste mi primer y único amor-le contestó mi madre a mi padre muy amorosamente dándole un   
pequeño beso en los labios. Mi hermano puso cara de asco y se levanto de la mesa, yo en cambio, los miraba   
admirada de cuanto se amaban uno al otro y extrañamente la imagen de James se me vino a la mente, sacudí mi   
cabeza y me quite esos pensamientos, ¿por qué rayos pensaba en James en ese momento?, algo inexplicable   
porque se supone que quien me atrae es Esnake, no me importa que mi hermano y los demás lo odien y tampoco   
me importa que digan de Sheccid, aún así ella es mi amiga claro no tanto como Dhamar, Lily o Emma pero ella   
me sigue a todos lados que se supone que debo hacer ¿echarla de mi lado?, sé que probablemente es mi amiga por   
acercarse a James un poco más porque simplemente no lo deja en paz, se la pasa abrazándolo, tratando de llamar   
su atención; no lo soporto... un momento dije ¿qué no lo soporto? y a mi ¿qué rayos me importa? no tiene sentido   
alguno. Así que sin mas ni menos terminé de desayunar y me le dirigí hacia el sótano a hacer lo que me había   
pedido mi madre.  
Pero que montón de cosas tenemos en nuestro sótano, encontré de todo, bombas fétidas que probablemente   
estaban ahí por causa de mis tíos Fred y George junto con una galletas viejas que inmediatamente puse junto con   
las cosas que irían a parar a la basura, una varita rota con los pelos de unicornio saliendo por la punta, una túnica   
color rojo bastante vieja y deshilachada de los puños de las mangas y del cuello parecía un vestido,   
probablemente de mi madre pensé, unas insignias raras con las letras P.E.D.D.O. de las cuales no tenía la menor   
idea de para que eran o que hacían ahí, y...  
-¿Qué es esto?-dije sacando un montón de papeles de forma rectangular que estaban en el fondo de una caja  
-¿Qué haces?-dijo la voz de mi hermano detrás de mi haciendo que me sobresaltara   
-Limpiando-le contesté enfadada- algo que tú también deberías de estar haciendo  
-Ya terminé  
-¿Cómo? ¿Solo te tomo una hora?  
-Por supuesto, estas hablando conmigo- me dijo con un ademán de prepotencia  
-Ya, por cierto ¿tu sabes que son estos papeles?  
-Déjame ver- dijo arrebatándome los papeles de la mano- ¡Ah!, son libras  
-¿Libras?  
-En serio no se porque no cambias esa estupidez de Adivinación por Estudios Muggles, te serviría mucho más...  
-No digas eso-le corté- la profesora Brown es muy buena, y ¿qué son libras?  
-Dinero muggle, ya sabes como los galeons para noso...  
-Ya veo-le interrumpí de nuevo, sospechando que me daría una de sus explicaciones de sabelotodo- ¿Y que hacen   
aquí?  
-Ya sabes que al abuelo Arthur le gusta coleccionar cosas muggles, probablemente ya tenía tantos que no sabía   
que hacer con ellos y se los dio a papá-dijo con aire pensativo mientras se guardaba las dichosas libras en el   
bolsillo de los jeans- me los quedaré  
-¿Qué?¿Por qué? Yo los encontré  
-¿Y tú para que los quieres?, a mi pueden servirme para la clase de Estudios Muggles  
-Como quieras  
-Por cierto ¿crees que James ya haya recibido nuestra carta?  
-Creo que sí –le dije e inexplicablemente sentí un ligero calor en mis mejillas- ¿crees que mi padrino se haya   
enfadado?  
-mmm... no lo creo, además James me la debía  
-¿Sigues enfadado por que te gano en la final de quidditch? No es su culpa ser mejor buscador que tú  
-¡Ja!, ahora es mejor buscador que yo ¿no?  
-La verdad no duele pero incomoda ¿cierto?  
-Por la manera en que hablas de él yo diría que ...  
-¡Callate!, no seas tonto, sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto  
-Pero si yo no dije nada  
-Bueno... mejor olvídalo y ayúdame a terminar aquí o no podremos ir al partido  
-¿Podremos?,si eres tú la que no ha terminado  
-Arnold...  
-Y ¿has encontrado algo bueno?-preguntó cambiando el tema para no ayudarme  
-No en realidad- contesté tomando una cajita que estaba en una de las cajas  
-¿Qué es eso?  
-¿Y como se supone que voy a saber si no la he abierto?  
-Pues ábrela.   
Y eso hice, lo que encontré me sorprendió bastante sobre todo porque no imaginaba encontrarme algo así en el   
sótano de mi casa y mucho menos que ese descubrimiento en el sótano fuera a ocasionarme tantos problemas.   
¿qué encontré? Bueno... era un pequeño reloj de arena, pero sin la arena pensé que estaba roto pero después de   
examinarlo me di cuenta de que no era así era obvio que se trataba de un giratiempo, pero se veía diferente a los   
que yo había visto en mis libros, (porque hasta ese momento nunca había visto uno realmente) además de que no   
se le veía ninguna cadena por ningún lado.  
-Es un giratiempo-dijo Arnold  
-Ya lo se, no soy tonta- le dije irritada  
-Pero luce extraño, ¿crees que sea el giratiempo que mamá tuvo en el colegio?, el que uso para poder asistir a   
todas esas clases extras  
-No seas estúpido-le dije- ella nos dijo que lo devolvió ¿no? Entonces ¿cómo va a ser este? ¿eh?  
-Tal vez en realidad no lo devolvió   
-Bueno... ¿tu estas compitiendo por el premio a la estupidez o que?, ¡mamá no mentiría en algo así!  
-De acuerdo tienes razón, ¿pero entonces d quien es este?  
-¿Y como voy a saber yo? se supone que tu eres el genio de nosotros dos  
-Pues... déjame pensar.... si ... ¡ya sé!, oh... Ariaddne déjalo ahí donde estaba... déjalo  
-Pero ¿por qué?-dije desconcertada mirando como el rostro de mi hermano se había puesto pálido repentinamente  
-Pues por que es un giratiempo exactus, por eso  
-¿Y que diablos es eso?  
-En serio Ariaddne ¿qué nunca lees?  
-No  
-Pues es un giratiempo que sirve para viajar a fechas exactas, creo que una vuelta atrás es un año, una a la   
izquierda un mes y una a la derecha es un día... así que es peligroso que lo tengas, se te puede caer y no solo   
regresarías una hora como los giratiempos...  
-¿Y que hace esto aquí?-le corte  
-¿No lo recuerdas?, cuando papá empezó a trabajar como auror se lo entregarón  
-¿Cómo se supone que voy a recordar algo de cuando tenía tres años?  
-Olvídalo... lo importante es que lo dejes donde estaba  
-¿Cómo que lo olvide?, ¿porque le pertenece a papá?  
-Exacto, le pertenece a papá tu no tienes porque tomarlo así que...  
-¡Arnold!  
-Mira- dijo al parecer armándose de paciencia- papá lo usaba para aclarar casos de asesinatos que no estaban muy   
claros causados por mortífagos, con él observaban el asesinato sin intervenir en él y se encontraba perfectamente   
quien era el culpable, pero solamente le es permitido utilizarlo bajo él consentimiento del propio ministro de   
magia.  
-Wow, Ya veo-dije impresionada por la responsabilidad que el ministro había depositado en mi padre aunque   
claro para en ese entonces mi abuelo ya era el ministro  
-¿Y como lo utilizaban? por que no tiene cadena  
-Con ese tipo de giratiempo no es necesario que todos utilizar una cadena alrededor del cuello, es suficiente con   
que se toquen unos a otros, agorándose de las manos o que se yo, por eso si te llegará a caer..  
-Pues mira mientras no me toques note pasa a ti nada y me voy yo sola así que no te apures ¿eh?  
-Bueno ya te dije para que sirve, ahora ¡DÉJALO! donde estaba o entrégaselo a mamá ella sabrá que hacer con   
él.- me dijo realmente nervioso  
-No seas..- pero no pude terminar de decirle a mi hermano que no fuera un tonto, porque en ese momento mi   
mamá me llamó  
-¡Ariaddne! Te buscan en la puerta  
-¡Ya voy!-contesté   
-Ariaddne...  
-Ahora vuelvo, no te preocupes se lo daré a mamá en un momento- dije dirigiéndome a mi hermano mientras me   
guardaba el dichoso giratiempo en el bolsillo de la falda sin imaginar las consecuencias que eso nos traería.   
  
Nota: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., etc. 


	3. Visitas

Hola soy yo Marlen,de nuevo, aquí les presento el tercer capitulo de mi Fanfiction, espero y les este gustando, me encantaría   
que me dejen sus mensajes, comentarios, cítricas buenas o malas o sugerencias en marlen_girl@yahoo.com.mx si me dejan   
su e-mail tengan por seguro de que les contestare, me gusta conocer gente con mis mismos gustos por los fics de Harry   
Potter. Atte. Marlen Gryffindor  
  
  
  
EL GIRATIEMPO  
Por Marlen Gryffindor  
Capitulo 3: Visitas  
Nota: Algunos capítulos ocurren al mismo tiempo pero vistos desde diferentes puntos de vista  
  
-¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunté al llegar a la sala y ver a tres chicas sentadas ahí  
-Hola nosotras también te extrañamos mucho-me dijo mi veela amiga  
-Hola –dijo la más alta de las tres, Dhamar  
-¿Cómo estas Ari?, decidimos venir a visitarte, en realidad fue idea de Sheccid nos escribío a nosotras dos para que   
viniéramos a tu casa -dijo la más pequeña y de mejillas más sonrosadas  
-Bien Emma ¿y ustedes?  
-Yo de maravilla-contestó Emma de nuevo- he estado estudiando el nuevo libro de pociones  
-Pero Emma-dijo Dhamar- pociones se te da de maravilla, sabes que lo que deberías de practicar es Defensa Contra   
las Artes Oscuras  
-A mi no me gusta DCAO, es aburrida, todo esos maleficios sin sentido, es una perdida de tiempo, en estos tiempos   
no se necesitan para nada  
-Por eso nunca cargas tu varita ¿cierto?  
-Exacto, no la necesito  
-Pues yo no la cargo nunca porque mi padre no me deja  
-Eso es por lo impulsiva que eres Dhamar-le dije a mi amiga  
-Eso no es cierto-protesto  
-Claro que si- le dijo Emma- la última vez que te enfadaste con alguien terminaste convirtiéndola, en rana.  
-Pero si fue a Elaine Midgeon, se lo merecía  
-¿Solo porque te gano el puesto de comentarista de quidditch?, disculpa pero no se puede jugar y comentar un   
partido al mismo tiempo  
-No fue por eso, y además ¿quien dice que no se puede?, puedo hacerlo cuando no nos toque jugar ¿cierto?, este   
año Midgeon ya salió de Hogwarts y conseguiré el puesto cuésteme lo que me cueste-dijo Dhamar bastante   
decidida  
-No es por desanimarte pero dudó mucho que mi mamá te de el puesto, dice que comentas con mucho favoritismo   
hacia Gryffindor  
-¿Y que esperaba siendo yo la hija de mi padre? ¿eh?, además yo soy lo más neutral que puedo  
-Claro y solo esa vez se a sabido que yo haya usado mi varita en contra de alguien  
-Por favor Dhamar, has recibido más advertencias de parte del ministerio que nadie en todo el colegio  
-Claro que no es cie…  
-Pues a mi siempre me dejan cargar con mi varita y... ¡¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa que no sea la escuela?!-  
interrumpió Sheccid  
-De acuerdo Sheccid-dije-¿de que quieres hablar?  
-Por ejemplo-dijo con falso aire pensativo- mmm…de… ¿a que hora llega James?  
-Ya veo-dije enfadada- así que a quien vienes a ver es a James y no a tu amiga que soy yo, pues sabes debiste de ir   
a visitarlo a su casa.   
Dhamar y Emma me miraron extrañadas y es que normalmente yo era quien más le aguantaba a Sheccid pero por   
alguna razón esta vez sus comentarios no me agradaban para nada y mucho menos podía soportarlos, pero… ¿que   
me pasaba?  
-De acuerdo- dijo Sheccid- no tienes porque enfadarte, entonces hablemos de que mi hermano viene a recogerme   
Ari, le dije que lo esperaría aquí para ir a la final de la temporada de quidditch   
  
Obvio que Sheccid iría solo por ver a James pues ella odia el quidditch, pero ¿acaso eso me molesta?. No   
definitivamente NO ¿verdad?  
-¿Y?  
-¿Como que y?, acaso ¿no quieres verlo? que ¿ya no te gusta?  
-Yo nunca dije que me gustara-proteste ruborizándome- solo que me parece bastante guapo  
-A fin de cuentas es lo mismo- dijo Sheccid- pero…-ahora me miraba de arriba abajo- no puedes verlo vestida así,   
si es que quieres conquistarlo  
-¿Que tiene de malo mi vestimenta? y… ¿quien dijo que quiero con…'  
-Vamos a tu habitación-me interrumpió- trago algo precioso que se te verá divino, a mi me quedo un poco grande   
así que creo que a ti te debe de quedar-dijo señalando una bolsa que llevaba con ella y subiendo las escaleras al   
segundo piso donde se encontraba mi habitación, Dhamar y Emma se reían mientras la seguían  
-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunte subiendo las escaleras también  
  
Así que subimos a mi habitación y me puse la dichosa ropa que Sheccid había llevado  
-No pienso usar esto-dije  
-Pero si es muy lindo ¿a que si?- dijo mirando a Emma y Dhamar en busca de apoyo  
-Pues ya sabes que a mi este tipo de ropa NO me gusta, tus gustos y los míos son muy diferentes  
  
Y es que realmente teníamos gustos diferentes, a Sheccid le encanta usar túnicas y ropa del mundo mágico y a mi   
me encanta la ropa muggle siendo que ella piensa que es de lo más horrible y yo odio tener que usar túnica, trato de   
hacerlo solo cuando es estrictamente necesario como en Hogwarts y en cenas, bailes o reuniones importantes, es   
cierto se preguntaran ¿cómo es posible que usemos ropa muggle en el mundo mágico?, pues es que en estos   
tiempos los magos hemos adoptado muchas costumbres de los muggles en parte poder pasar aún más   
desapercibidos y en parte solo porque nos gusta, entre esas costumbres esta la de usar automóvil al estilo muggle y   
no como lo solía hacer mi abuelo y claro esta la manera de vestir, pero hay familias como los Malfoy que se niegan   
a aceptarlas por eso Sheccid a diferencia de Dhamar, Emma y yo odia prácticamente todo lo que tenga que ver con   
el mundo no mágico.  
-Pues he dicho que no pienso usarla  
-No querrás que mi hermano te vea vestida como una simple muggle  
-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-replico Dhamar aparentemente ofendida  
-¿Si que tiene de malo?-la apoyo Emma  
Sheccid las miro de arriba debajo de una manera a mi parecer descortés evaluando lo que ambas llevaban puesto,   
Dhamar llevaba unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla con una blusa negra con una pequeña carita sonriente amarilla   
en el pecho y Emma unos jeans deslavados con parches de colores como adorno y una blusa a rayas de colores que   
combinaba perfectamente  
-Nada en realidad es solo que... bueno no importa, es solo que quiero que Esnake vea a Ari lo más linda posible  
  
Sheccid me había obligado (literalmente) a probarme una túnica, bastante bonita no lo niego pero es que   
simplemente no va conmigo, ¿cómo era? Bueno era de tela bastante parecida a la seda por lo que era bastante fresca   
y no tenía nada de calor, además era corta un poco arriba de la rodilla, en un color plateado pálido que combinaba   
perfectamente con mis ojos, de manga larga y anchas como campanas y un escote triangular bastante pronunciado,   
no es por ser vanidosa pero la verdad se me veía bastante bien además de que entre Dhamar (que aunque lo negara   
le gustaba hacerle segunda a mi amiga veela en eso de Esnake y yo) y Sheccid me habían puesto un maquillaje   
bastante ligero; en realidad solo un poco de brillo en labios y ojos... pero no pensaba quedarme así vestida NO   
definitivamente esa no era YO  
-Me cambiare de ropa -dije  
-No lo permitiré-me dijo Sheccid  
  
Estaba a punto de ir al cuarto de baño cuando un ¡PUM! Proveniente del primer piso para ser más exacta de la sala   
que provoco que nos sobresaltáramos, me hizo detenerme y olvidarme de la ropa, lo único que hice fue tomar el   
giratiempo del bolsillo de mi ropa para desgracia mía olvidándome de mi varita que estaba en el otro bolsillo de la   
falda y bajar corriendo las escaleras para encontrarme con dos pelirrojos uno más alto que el otro y con el   
semblante de enfado mientras el más pequeño se partía de la risa ambos saliendo de la chimenea sacudiéndose el   
hollín..  
-No le veo la gracia-decía el mayor, que resulto ser mi también el mayor de mis primos: Rupert  
-Yo sí-decía mi primo Gerald  
-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?-se oyó la voz de mi madre entrando a la sala  
-Tía Hermione- dijo mi primo Rupert quien parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios, pues temblaba de la furia-   
este...-decía mientras señalaba a Gerald- él... culpa...él...fue...y...  
-Tranquilízate Rupert, ven me explicarás todo en la cocina mientras te bebes un té para que te calmes ¿si?- le decía   
mi madre pasándole un brazo por la espalda de manera maternal- vamos, y tú- dijo a un Gerald que aún seguía   
riendo- también acompáñame  
  
Y se los llevó a los dos a la cocina mientras yo me preguntaba ¿qué rayos les habría pasado?, a los diez minutos   
regresaron ambos más calmados  
-Bien-dijo mi madre- hablaré con Percy y George para preguntarles que hacemos, mientras tanto se quedan en su   
casa y Ariaddne vigila a este niño-dijo señalando a Gerald con la mirada- ahora regreso  
(N/A: Esta es una aclaración de la autora, en el primer capitulo me equivoque y puse que Gerald era hijo de Fred   
pero no, en esta historia es hijo de George, Mel y Val son las hijas de Fred, mis disculpas)  
-¿Qué sucedió?.pregunté a mis primos  
  
Inesperadamente Gerald comenzó a reír de nuevo y Rupert adopto un gesto hosco  
-Pues que Gerald se le ocurrió gastarle una broma a Esnake Malfoy-dijo Rupert  
-Lo ... debiste... de ver... Ari...-decía Gerald entre risas  
-Ariaddne no necesita ver tus estupideces Gerald  
-¿qué le hicieron a mi hermano?-preguntó Sheccid  
  
Parecía que hasta entonces mis primos repararon en la presencia de mis amigas pues las miraron desconcertados y   
pude ver como ambos se ruborizaban   
-En realidad nada malo-dijo Gerald seriamente- fue solo una broma inocente ¿cierto Rupert?  
-¿Pero que pasó?- preguntó Dhamar  
-Pues verán-esta vez fue Rupert quien tomo la palabra-Resulta que Gerald fue a mi casa y me pidió de favor esta   
mañana que lo acompañará a casa de un supuesto amigo a pedirle no se que cosa, usamos los polvos flu pero   
cuando salimos de la chimenea nos encontramos en tú casa-dijo señalando a Sheccid- y que después aparece   
Esnake y comienza a gritarnos como loco, para colmo esté tonto-continuo señalando a Gerald- le echo en la cara no   
se que cosa y después salimos corriendo cuando Malfoy comenzó a gritar "guardias" una y otra vez, Gerald aventó   
unos polvos flu a la chimenea y lo primero que se me ocurrió gritar fue "a la casa de los Weasley" y me imagino   
que ustedes son los Weasley más cercanos y por eso nos trajo aquí-suspiró- esa es toda la historia  
-¿Y que le paso a Esnake?-pregunté  
-Eso lo explico yo- dijo tomando la palabra Gerald- es uno de los nuevos inventos de papá y el tío Fred, una poción,   
aún no tiene nombre pero te deja el cabello totalmente blanco y los ojos rojos como un albino  
-Pero...como..-dije sorprendida de la osadía de mi primo  
-No te preocupes Ari-me dijo Gerald- a tu novio solo le durará el efecto una media hora  
-No seas tonto Gerald- le dijo Rupert- a Ariaddne no le gusta Esnake ¿verdad?-me preguntó  
  
No tuve necesidad de responder porque justo en ese momento Gerald se fijo en lo que yo llevaba en mi mano  
-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó  
-¡Ah!-dije-esto es...  
  
Les explique a todos los presentes el asunto del giratiempo exactus, y todos estaban bastante sorprendidos  
-Pero hay algo que no entiendo-dijo Dhamar- si no necesita cadena, que con solo estar en contacto las personas se   
transportan, ¿entonces como funciona? Quiero decir ¿cómo lo activan?  
-Supongo que también hay que darle vueltas, si ahora recuerdo que eso fue lo que dijo Arnold, alguien le da las   
vueltas y todos los que estén en contacto con esa persona se transportan- explique  
-Ya veo-dijo Dhamar  
-Hablando de Arnold ¿dónde esta?-preguntó Rupert  
-Aquí estoy-se oyó una voz entrando a la sala- estaba terminando de limpiar las ventanas  
-Mentiroso-dije- me dijiste que ya habías terminado  
-Pues te mentí-me contestó Arnold-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?-preguntó a mis primos y a mis amigas  
-Nosotras vinimos a visitar a tu hermana-dijo Sheccid  
-Y nosotros venimos de visita también-dijo Gerald entre risas  
  
Después le explicamos a mi hermano la razón de que Gerald y Rupert estuvieran allí y como era de esperarse les   
festejó la broma a Esnake  
-Mis respetos Gerald, eso estuvo fantástico, simplemente genial-dijo  
-Pues yo no le veo la gracia-replicó Sheccid enfadada  
-Pues mira guapa-dijo Gerald-necesitarás estar ciega para no ver la gracia de este asunto  
-Ya esta-dijo mi madre entrando a la sala-he hablado con Percy y con George y ambos están de acuerdo en que   
ustedes se vayan con nosotros al estadio al fin y al cabo ellos también irían, así que ...bueno ¿ya desayunaron niños?  
-Ya tía Hermione gracias-dijo tan educadamente como siempre mi primo Rupert  
-Yo también hoy me levanté muy temprano  
-De acuerdo entonces los dejó en su casa-dijo mientras salía de la sala pero dio media vuelta y... –Por cierto   
Ariaddne aún no terminas de limpiar el sótano, te aconsejaría que te cambies de ropa para hacerlo-dicho esto mi   
madre salió de la sala  
-Entonces me iré a cambiar-dije pero Sheccid me detuvo  
-Tu no iras a ningún lado, ya te dije que mi hermano puede llegar en cualquier momento  
-Pero tengo que limpiar el sótano  
-Los chicos pueden ayudarte-dijo mirando a mi hermano y a mis primos-¿verdad?  
Gerald acepto sin protestar ¿por qué sería?, Arnold lo cual me sorprendió también, probablemente por que no   
quería quedarse a hacerlo cuando todos se fueran al partido de quiditch pero Rupert no parecía muy convencido  
-Entonces nosotras también ayudaremos ¿cierto Dhamar, Sheccid?-preguntó Emma  
-Claro-dijo Dhamar  
-¡¡Yo también ayudo!!-dijo mi primo Rupert demasiado alto, ¿a que se debería ese cambio tan repentino? Me   
pregunté  
-Eh...bueno...eh.. de acuerdo-acepto Sheccid de mala gana  
-No se preocupe señorita yo le ayudare en lo que usted necesite-le dijo Arnold a Sheccid al ver la cara de desagrado   
de esta. En ese momento no pude evitar pensar en mi amiga Lily, y en como se pondría si viera esta escena pues   
aunque ella lo niegue rotundamente yo estoy segura de que le gusta mi hermano, solo hay que ver como se la pasa   
preguntando por él y también Arnold gusta de ella creo solo que al pobre lo idiotizan los encantos de veela de   
Sheccid. Cuanto lío ¿cierto?  
  
Así pues todos emprendimos la misión de limpiar el sótano... cuando escuchamos el motor de un auto estacionarse   
afuera de la casa  
-Iré a revisar quien es-se ofreció mi hermano  
A los pocos minutos misteriosamente el corazón me dio un vuelco no supe si de emoción o no o si fue por escuchar   
que había llegado mi amiga, mi padrino o... lo único que sé es que escuche a Arnold gritar...  
-¡¡ES MI PADRINO HARRY, JAMES Y LILY!!  
  
Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling 


	4. ¡Hola a Todos!

Hola soy yo Marlen Gryffindor otra vez y aquí les presento el cuarto capitulo de mi Fan fiction espero y   
les guste porque he invertido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en él de verdad me encantaría que dejen sus   
mensajes en marlen_girl@yahoo.com.mx pues siempre es bueno recibir opiniones de los demás ya   
sean buenas o malas, les prometo que pronto la historia se pondrá mejor. Por favor envien sus   
opiniones.  
  
EL GIRATIEMPO  
Por Marlen Gryffindor  
Capitulo 4: ¡Hola a todos!  
  
Mientas tanto…  
-¿Aún falta mucho para llegar?  
-Tu sabes donde esta la casa de mi padrino, Jimmy ¿para qué preguntas?  
-No falta más de diez minutos de camino hijo  
-No entiendo porque no utilizamos los polvos flu, es muchísimo más rápido que viajar en auto-dije ignorando la   
mirada asesina que me dirigía mi hermana  
-Jimmy...  
-En serio, es mucho más practico y...  
-¡Jimmy!  
-Así papá no tendrías que venir a dejarnos y...  
-¡James!  
-Todos los usan, solo nosotros...  
-¡¡JAMES!!  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Por qué no te callas?-dijo enviándome una mirada que me hizo sentir escalofríos   
-¿Qué dije?  
-Ya sabes que a papá no le gusta utilizar los polvos flu-me dijo en un susurró acercándose a mi oído  
  
Entonces lo recordé era cierto a mi padre no le gustaba para nada ese medio de transporte le traía malos recuerdos,   
de hecho en el colegio nunca le había gustado pero aún así los usaba solo que desde aquella vez no los había   
querido utilizar de nuevo y todos entendían perfectamente bien él porque, nadie había intentado hacerlo cambiar de   
opinión respecto a los polvos, lo recordé y no pude evitar sentirme algo triste y por la cara que tenía mi padre él   
también lo había recordado y gracias a mí...  
-Lo siento papá... yo...no quería...-intente disculparme  
-Descuida hijo-dijo con una sonrisa bastante falsa- estoy bien  
  
Pero yo sabía que no era así, y es que no se puede recordar algo así sin sentir una horrible punzada en el estomago,   
¡Ah! lo siento se deben de preguntar de que estoy hablando bueno... verán... el que mi padre odie los polvos flu se   
debe a... mi madre... cuando yo tenía como tres años (si a la edad a que mi madre murió como ya les había dicho)   
mi madre quien a diferencia de papá, pensaba que los polvos flu eran el sistema más seguro y eficiente del mundo,   
eficiente talvez pero ...seguro... ¿por qué? Bueno, como les decía hubo una ocasión en que mi madre y yo nos   
reuniríamos con mi padre para visitar a mis padrinos en los vestidores del estadio de quidditch donde mi padre   
jugaría uno de los partidos de la temporada, mi hermana Lily se había quedado la noche anterior en casa de mis   
padrinos, él insistía en que lo esperáramos en casa pero mi mamá... según mi padre mi madre solía ser muy   
obstinada e insistió en que se reunirían en el estadio así que el accedió, mamá lo vería en las oficinas del estadio   
que era el único lugar donde había chimenea, en fin así lo hizo y... No se sabe como pudieron hacerlo aún, pero   
sucedió, la red flu fue interferida y mi madre y yo aparecimos en una chimenea bastante lejos de donde se suponía   
que debíamos aparecer, justamente en la chimenea del escondite de Lucius Malfoy del cual mi madre no pudo   
salir... exacto ahí fue donde mi madre murió, donde Dumbledore me salvó y donde yo obtuve esta cicatriz, después   
de morir mi madre todo lo hicieron pasar como un "accidente", ¡Ja!, si claro...   
Desde entonces mi padre no ha querido utilizar la red flu, es algún tipo de trauma creo... y yo recordándoselo, mi   
hermana tiene razón ¡Soy un tonto!, me sentí tan mal y creo que debió de reflejárseme en el rostro porque:  
-Tienes razón hijo, es un camino largo-dijo mi padre- pero no me negaras que es mucho más entretenido viajar de   
esta forma ¿verdad?  
-Sí papá-contesté inmediatamente intentando enmendar mi tontería anterior, además estábamos a no más de diez   
minutos de la casa de mi padrino y ¡Yo abriendo mi bocota!  
-Claro  
-¡Miren!-grito de pronto Lily sobresaltándonos a mi padre y a mi  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Ahí!, miren quien van ahí- dijo señalando la cera  
  
Efectivamente dos personas que conocíamos muy bien corrían por donde señalaba mi hermana, dos pequeñas   
pelirrojas para ser más exacto: Mel y Val, mi padre freno el auto cerca de las niñas.  
-¡Hola!- dijimos todos al unísono   
-¡Hola!- respondieron las pelirrojas  
-¿a dónde van?- pregunto mi padre  
-A casa de mi tío Ron- dijo la más pequeña  
-¿Solas?- preguntó extrañado mi padre  
-Sí- contestó Mel entre sollozos, hasta entonces me percate de que la niña lloraba  
-¿qué sucedió? ¿te encuentras bien Mel?- preguntó Lily  
-Fue culpa de papá-dijo la más pequeña enfadada-el la regaño   
-¿Qué paso?-pregunte  
-Nada-dijo Mel   
-Suban-les indico mi padre-nosotros también vamos a casa de Ron  
  
Y así lo hicieron, ambas parecían muy enfadadas y no pude evitar preguntarme que les habría pasado para salirse de   
su casa sin avisar a sus padres pues aunque Angelina solía ser un tanto estricta con ellas Fred en cambio era todo lo   
contrario y las consentía mucho así que pare que él hubiera regañado a Melanie, esta tuvo que hacer algo grave.  
-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Melanie?-preguntó papá que al parecer había estado pensando lo mismo que yo  
-Nada  
-Por favor dinos la verdad, así tal vez podamos ayudarte en algo  
-Bueno... es que...  
-Mel...  
-De acuerdo, es que mi papá me regaño por un accidente que tuve con la varita y las cortinas de la cocina  
-Me suena familiar-dijo papá, mientras mi hermana y yo nos limitábamos a hacer como que no oíamos nada  
-¿Ya te compraron tu varita Mel?-pregunté para cambiar de tema  
-Si-dijo sonriendo- caoba, pelo de unicornio y veintiséis centímetros y medio-terminó con un gesto de orgullo  
-Pero papá se la quito-recordó Val- por eso se escapó y yo no podía dejarla vivir esta aventura sin mi  
-Fue muy malo-dio Mel parando de sollozar, hay que reconocer que aunque ya tiene once años a veces suele   
comportarse bastante infantil, pero bueno es una niña aún  
-Tu padre tuvo toda la razón en quitártela Mel, y no es ninguna aventura Val, escaparse es muy peligroso además   
supongo que te la dará mañana ¿cierto?-le dijo mi padre a la niña  
-Eso dijo-contesto ella  
-Entonces no había necesidad de escaparse de su casa, también supongo que lo hiciste por que esta es una de las   
pocas veces en que te reprenden y no estas acostumbrada a ello ¿cierto? me imagino que sus padres estarán muy   
preocupados  
-Pero Señor Potter...mi papá...él...fue...-dijo Mel comenzando a llorar de nuevo  
-Olvídalo Mel, en cuanto lleguemos a casa de Ron me comunicaré con ellos  
  
Cinco minutos después  
-¡¡Llegamos!!- anuncio Lily  
  
En efecto habíamos llegado a la casa de mis padrino, al fin vería a Arnold de nuevo y a ¡Ariaddne!, por alguna   
razón que no comprendía (y que ustedes ya deben estar imaginando) el pensar en esto último hizo que me pusiera   
inexplicablemente nervioso ¿qué diablos me pasaba?. Papá estaciono el auto enfrente de la casa de mis amigos, en   
ese momento pude distinguir a Arnold en la puerta saludándonos con la mano y después gritando hacia el interior   
de la casa algo que no entendí. Bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta donde Arnold, mi padrino Ron y   
mi madrina Hermione salían a recibirnos...  
-¡¡Harry!!, ¡Niños!-saludo mi padrino Ron  
-¡Hola Ron! ¿cómo han estado?, Arnold cada vez que te veo estas más alto-dijo mi padre mirando a mi amigo  
-No tanto-dijo Arnold avergonzado  
-¿Cómo han estado Harry?-pregunto mi madrina  
-Bien, bastante bien ¿y ustedes?  
-También, estamos muy bien  
-¿Dónde esta Ari?-preguntó Lily, mientras yo me preguntaba lo mismo  
-Esta adentro, en el sótano, me parece raro que no haya salido a recibirlos-dijo mi madrina  
-Hola tío Ron  
-Hola tía Hermione  
  
En ese momento los Weasley parecieron darse cuenta de la presencia de las pequeñas pelirrojas y se extrañaron de   
verlas ahí y más aún de que llegarán junto con nosotros  
-Hola niñas-saludo mi padrino desconcertado- ¿puedo preguntar que hacen aquí?  
-Es una larga historia-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo y se echaron a reír  
-¿A qué se refieren?  
-Vamos Hermione ya nos explicarán después, más visitas menos... que más da, por ahora entremos, vamos  
-Yo tengo que irme- dijo mi padrino  
-¡Oh! Vamos Harry aún es muy temprano, en realidad los esperábamos más tarde, ¿por qué no te quedas un rato y   
tomamos una taza de té?  
-Lo siento Ron, tengo que irme  
-¿A qué... a barrer el estadio?  
-Pues... admito que llegamos más temprano de lo que esperaba, pero...  
-No hay pero que valga, ¡vamos entren!-ordeno mi madrina empujando a papá hacia adentro de la casa  
  
Entramos a la casa e inconscientemente empecé a buscar a alguien recorriendo la casa con la vista, ¿pero a quién?.   
Papá y mis padrinos entraron a la cocina junto con Mel y Val quienes le explicarían a mis padrinos el porque de su   
visita inesperada, mientras yo me dirigía al sótano con Arnlod y Lily caminaba detrás de nosotros...  
-Todos estamos limpiando el sótano  
-¿Todos?-pregunté  
-Si, créeme cuando digo todos me refiero a eso, a TODOS  
-¿Recibieron más visitas que nosotros?-preguntó Lily  
-Vaya que sí-contestó sonriente mirándola   
-¿Quiénes?-pregunté de nuevo  
-Bueno mis primos y tus amigas, vinieron de visita repentina  
-¿Dhamar y Emma?  
-Y Sheccid-completó Arnold   
  
Mi hermana se limitó a hacer una mueca ¿de desagrado?, no Sheccid era su amiga ¿verdad? Pero en mi caso era   
diferente yo si que NO soportaba a esa niña y pensar que a partir de mañana tendré que verla todos los días en   
clase...  
-¿Qué?  
-Si-dijo Arnold mirándome con sonrisa pícara- La presidenta de tu club de fans estará muy feliz de verte  
  
Bajamos las escaleras que llevan al sótano y efectivamente era como mi amigo dijo, TODOS estaban ahí, Rupert   
ayudando a Dhamar con unas cajas de lo más contento mientras que Dhamar parecía al borde de la desesperación  
-No Dhamar déjame a mi, yo lo recojo-le decía  
-Pero no es tan pesado Rupert yo puedo sola  
-No, te puedes lastimar, definitivamente no déjame a mi-insistía  
  
Emma barría el piso mientras Gerald recogía lo que esta barría  
-Así no se barre Emma  
-Hazlo tú entonces-dijo Emma enfadada, parecía querer matar a Gerald  
-Pero si tu lo estas haciendo muy bien-le dijo sarcásticamente   
-Ya te dije que si no te gusta hazlo tú...anda...hazlo  
-De acuerdo-dijo tomando la escoba-Mira y aprende  
Definitivamente barrer no era lo suyo, empezó a esparcir toda la basura en toda la habitación mientras Emma   
parecía que lo asesinaría en cualquier momento, ambos cada vez que se veían pasaban todo el tiempo peleándose y   
eso que Emma solía ser muy dulce y linda con todos, bueno...menos con Gerald claro esta.  
  
Ariaddne y Sheccid separaban en dos partes un montón de cosas mientras Ariaddne decía "Si, No, No, Si" con cara   
de fastidio y Sheccid no paraba de regañar a Ariaddne diciéndole que se podría ensuciar. Ariaddne se veía   
simplemente hermosa, estaba vestida con una túnica corta plateada de mangas anchas que le quedaba   
extraordinariamente perfecta, le brillaban los labios que parecían como si los tuviera mojados, su cabello largo,   
castaño, ondulado; como siempre lo llevaba suelto y sujetaba con fuerza algo pequeño de color plateado que llevaba   
en la mano lo cual no pude distinguir muy bien que era, aunque después me enteraría, Sheccid también llevaba una   
túnica pero larga de color celeste que le quedaba bastante bien, ...pero Ariaddne... ahí estaba yo parado al final de   
las escaleras completamente idiotizado y poniendo en claro algunas ideas que me rondaban en la cabeza cuando...  
-¡¡JAMES!!-me "saludo" Sheccid gritando tan alto que llamo la atención de todos y lanzándoseme al cuello  
-Hola Sheccid-dije con desgano quitándomela de encima  
-¡Hola James!-saludaron los demás al mismo tiempo  
-¡Hola!-conteste  
-¡Hola chicos!-dijo mi hermana detrás de mi  
-¡Lily!-dijeron las chicas presentes y corrieron a abrazar a Lily  
-Hola chicas-saludo mi hermana-Ari ¿qué te paso?, te ves diferente y ¿esa ropa? Ari ese no es tu estilo  
  
Definitivamente yo también pensaba que no lo era pues fuera de Hogwarts Ariaddne solía vestir con ropa muggle,   
al parecer porque no le gustan las túnicas  
-Lo sé fue idea de Sheccid  
-¿Para qué? ¿no me digas que te arreglaste así para ir al estadio de quidditch?  
-No-contestó Sheccid por ella- lo hizo para ver a mi hermano, vendrá a recogerme en un rato más  
  
En ese momento sentí una horrible punzada en el estomago ¿eran celos?, bueno eso sería algo que muy pronto   
descubriría.   
-¡¡Hola!!-saludaron las más pequeñas de las Weasley entrando al sótano y haciendo que todos pegáramos un brinco   
del susto  
-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-pegunto Rupert  
Las niñas se miraron una a la otra y después dijeron al unísono:  
-Es una larga historia  
-Eso he oído-dijo Arnold  
Después de los saludos obligatorios, de que Mel y Val explicarán el porque de su repentina e inesperada visita y   
que nos informarán que ellas también irían con nosotros al estadio de quidditch para encontrarse allá con sus   
padres,(también Gerlad nos contó lo que le hizo al estúpido de Malfoy, algo que en mi opinión se merece un diez)   
las preguntas sobre las vacaciones, las felicitaciones para mi de todos y mi explicación de el porque aún no abría los   
regalos que los ahí presentes me habían enviado, Lily y yo comenzamos a ayudar a los demás a limpiar, Mel y Val   
también intentaron ayudar pero según Rupert eran más un estorbo que una ayuda así que las mando escaleras arriba   
a lo que ellas no se negaron, seguramente pensaban molestar al "gato"(obvio que todos sabíamos que era un Neazle   
pero como estaba prohibido tenerlos como mascotas preferíamos dejarlo en la categoría de gato) de Ariaddne el   
viejo "Crokki" como lo llamaba ella, mientras que yo ayudaba a Ariaddne y a Sheccid a clasificar las cosas y Lily   
ayudaba a Arnold a tirar algunas cachivaches a la basura, extrañamente mi amigo parecía muy contento ¿por qué   
sería?, de pronto la voz de Ariaddne me saco de mis pensamientos  
-¿Recibiste nuestra felicitación James?-preguntó Ariaddne de pronto, provocando que me sobresaltará y con una   
sonrisa que provoco que yo sintiera un pequeño calor en mis mejillas  
-S...sí-contesté- a mi padre no le gusto NADA-dije recalcando la última palabra  
-Lo imagine- dijo y continuo sonriendo-No fue mi idea, Arnold opino que sería divertido  
-¿También recibiste la mía Jimmy?-preguntó Sheccid  
-¿Eh?, ¡Ah! sí es solo que salimos tan rápido de la casa que no tuve tiempo de ver mas que la carta de Arnold y   
Ariaddne que fue la primera que abrí  
-Ya veo-dijo desganada- ¿me pregunto a que horas llegara Esnake?-cambio de pronto el tema- Lo veras Ari, según   
unas chicas que viven por nuestra casa mi hermano se puso más guapo en este verano, yo no sé, pero supongo que   
tu podrás decírmelo ¿no?  
  
Para mi desgracia el comentario de Sheccid pronto se cumpliría, y me entraron unas ganas incontrolables de cuando   
lo viera golpearlo sobre todo cuando pude ver como Ariaddne se sonrojada ¿por qué?   
  
En ese momento el timbre de la puerta de entrada sonó  
-Yo iré a ver quien es-se ofreció Arnold  
  
Al cabo de dos o tres minutos pudimos escuchar como Arnold gritaba:  
-¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? ¿eh?  
  
Nota: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter® son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., etc.  
PD: Gracias por los rewievs a:  
  
Acaramelada: Gracias por tus comentarios y bueno aquí esta el cuarto cápitulo, espero y me escribas (si quieres),  
Briseis Ryddle: En verdad muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y bueno acerca de las predicciones que hiciste de mic no estas tan lejos, pero bueno no quiero dar detalles, por lo pronto aquí esta el cuarto cápitulo. Espero y me siguas escribiendo chica pues me encantaría seguir en contacto contigo. 


	5. Accidente

Hola de nuevo, soy yo Marlen, aquí les presento el quinto capítulo de mi Fanfiction, aún sigo esperando sus   
comentarios en marlen_girl@yahoo.com.mx ¿eh?, cualquier tipo de comentario es bien recibido, aprovecho   
para decirles que los próximos capítulos serán más interesantes lo prometo. Espero y les este gustando mi   
trabajo. Atte. Marlen Gryffindor   
  
EL GIRATIEMPO  
Por Marlen Gryffindor  
  
Capítulo 5: Accidente  
  
  
Tan pronto escuche el grito de mi amigo subí corriendo las escaleras del sótano, Sheccid como era de esperarse me   
siguió por lo visto esta chica ya pensaba empezar a pegárseme como es su costumbre, Emma y Gerald dejaron de   
pelear... digo de barre y subieron, Dhamar también y no me sorprendió que Rupert la siguiera y detrás de todos   
Ariaddne. Mis peores sospechas de porque gritaba Arnold se confirmaron cuando al subir las escaleras, en el umbral de   
la puerta vi de pie a la persona (después de Lucius Malfoy claro está) que menos deseaba ver en este mundo, con su   
actitud odiosa a la que ya estoy acostumbrado y una de sus túnicas extravagantes: Esnake Malfoy  
-Contesta ¿qué haces aquí?-repitió Arnold  
-Obvio que no vine a verte a ti Weasley-contestó tan petulante como siempre y con su estilo de alargar las "s" como   
serpiente  
-Entonces puedes irte por donde viniste-le contestó Arnold quien parecía que en cualquier momento arremetería en   
golpes contra Malfoy  
-¡Hermanito!-grito Sheccid detrás de mi y corriendo hacia su hermano  
  
Yo mientras tanto me puse de pie detrás de Arnold en lo que yo esperaba se viera como una actitud desafiante al igual   
que Rupert y Gerald quien por cierto parecía estarse conteniendo la risa, Dhamar y Emma estaban detrás de ambos   
respectivamente, supuse que era para detenerlos en caso de que se fueran encima de Malfoy y Ariaddne se encontraba   
de pie un poco alejada de todos de cierta manera cohibida me pareció a mi.  
-Sheccid vamonos-le dijo la serpiente a su hermana veela  
-Pero que descortés-le dijo ella en una mala actuación de indignación- ni siquiera has saludado a nuestros amigos  
-Hola-dijo Esnake en una voz más fría que el hielo- ahora papá nos espera así que vamonos de aquí- dijo mirando todo   
el lugar de una manera arrogante, entonces sus ojos se detuvieron en un punto de la casa, una pared para ser más   
exacto, una pared donde Ariaddne se encontraba recargada y esbozo una horrible sonrisa, entro a la casa sin decir ni   
siquiera con permiso, y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Ariaddne y en un absurdo intento de parecer caballeroso se inclino   
ante ella y le beso la mano, en ese momento miles de sentimientos pasaron en mi cabeza, y algunos los pude   
reconocer...  
-Hola Ariaddne-dijo poniéndose de pie, mientras que la nombrada se ponía más roja que un tomate- me da mucho gusto   
verte de nuevo, luces tan hermosa como siempre, y digo como siempre porque simplemente es imposible lucir más   
bella  
-Ho..ho..l..la-balbuceo Ariaddne  
-Supongo que iras al juego de quidditch ¿no? A apoyar a tu padrino  
-Eso es lago que a ti no te importa-se acerco Arnold volteando a Esnake de una jalón de la túnica- más te vale que no te   
vuelvas a acercar a mi hermana de esa manera ¿entendiste? O si no...  
-¿O si no que?-le interrumpió Malfoy- Además yo no he oído que a Ariaddne le moleste ¿o si?-preguntó dirigiéndose a   
ella con otra sonrisa estúpida, Ariaddne no contestó, y yo de nuevo detrás de Arnold sintiendo unas ganas tremendas de   
arremeter a patadas contra Malfoy- ¿Lo ves? A ella no le molesta y mientras a ella no le moleste yo no pienso...  
-¡¡Me importa un bledo si a ella no le molesta!!- gritó muy enfadado Arnold- ¡Tú no te le vuelves a acercar!  
-¡¿PERO QUE PASA AQUÍ?!- preguntó alguien saliendo de la cocina, ese alguien era mi madrina Hermione   
acompañada de mi padrino, mi padre y las pequeñas Weasley que venían detrás de ellos- ¿Por qué tanto escandalo?  
-No es nada mamá-contestó Ariaddne- Arnold...  
-Ya se que es lo que pasa-la interrumpió mi papá viendo a Esnake- ¿Saben que este no es el lugar para pleitos del   
colegio?- nos pregunto a todos- Cálmense niños  
-Sí-dijimos casi todos a coro, pues el idiota Malfoy miraba a mi papá con desprecio  
-Bueno, Ron, Hermione, niños, yo me tengo que retirar-dijo mi padre caminando hacia la puerta- Ha sido un rato muy   
agradable el que pase, pero se me hace tarde  
-De acuerdo Harry-dijo mi madrina acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla-Nos vemos por la tarde ¿si?  
-Por supuesto  
-Mucha suerte padrino-dijo Ariaddne  
-Gracias linda-dijo saliendo de la casa y subiendo al coche-¡Nos vemos!-gritó por la ventanilla mientras el auto se   
ponía en marcha.  
  
Después de irse mi padre, mi madrina y padrino regresaron a la cocina según ellos a preparar un refrigerio para esa   
tarde.  
-No quiero oír más discusiones ¿de acuerdo?-dijo mirándonos a todos aunque sus ojos se detuvieron en Malfoy- Se   
quedan todos en su casa-dijo sin dejar de mirarlo mientras ella y mi padrino entraban de nuevo a la cocina.  
-¿Qué paso?-pregunto curiosa Val cuando mis padrinos se habían ido  
-Nada-contesto mi hermana- ¿por qué no terminamos de limpiar?  
-¡Si claro!- acepto de inmediato Ariaddne dirigiéndose escaleras abajo  
-Entonces nosotros nos vamos-dijo Esnake tomando a Sheccid del brazo  
-¡No!-protestó Sheccid- quedémonos a ayudarles, no falta mucho para terminar, después nos iremos  
-¿Estas loca?, limpiar tarea de los elfos YO, soy un Malfoy y tu también y los Malfoy no hacemos eso de limpiar  
-Pues que les vaya bien-dijo Arnold haciendo un ademán de darles paso por la puerta  
-Pero... Esnake- Shaccid jalo a su hermano desesperada, parecía tener un enorme interés en quedarse y le susurró algo   
al oído que nadie pudo escuchar, a lo que él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza  
-De acuerdo nos quedamos a ayudarles-dijo finalmente la serpiente  
-Si no hace falta-dijo Gerald,  
  
En ese momento Esnake pareció reparar en la presencia de los demás y miro a Gerald con profundo odio seguramente   
recordando la broma de aquella mañana, pero no dijo nada, entonces junto con Sheccid fueron los primeros en bajar las   
escaleras al sótano, seguidos de una confundida Ariaddne y los demás igual de confundidos, entre ellos yo. Seguimos   
limpiando, Esnake insistió en ayudarnos a mi, a Ariaddne y a su hermana y pude notar como no le quitaba los ojos de   
encima y ella parecía bastante nerviosa pasando sus ojos de él a mi, seguramente pensaba que yo tenía ganas de golpear   
a Malfoy en cualquier momento y tenía toda la razón, todo había estado soportable hasta que Sheccid le dio un codazo   
a su hermano y señalo a Ariaddne con la mirada, quien cargaba una bolsa con una sola mano pues en la otra aún   
sujetaba eso que yo no sabía que era, Esnake sonrió e hizo algo que sería el comienzo de nuestro desastre y también la   
pauta para que yo me diera cuenta de varias cosas  
-¿Te ayudo Ari?-le preguntó   
  
En ese entonces comencé a sentir de nuevo esa sensación en mi estomago de que mil kilos de plomo caían en él, sobre   
todo por lo de "Ari", ¿quién se creía para llamarla así, solo sus mejores amigas y su hermano la llaman así, ¡Ni siquiera   
yo lo hago!  
-No gracias yo puedo sola-le contestó  
  
Era de esperarse, así era Ariaddne, nunca aceptaba ayuda de nadie y mucho menos de un chico, ella y Lily siempre   
criticaban a las chicas que se hacían las débiles e indefensas con tal de llamar la atención de algún chico,(como Sheccid   
por ejemplo) y Esnake sabía perfectamente eso ¿entonces que pretendía? Porque al menos para mi era obvio que   
pretendía algo ¿pero que?  
-Insisto déjame ayudarte-le dijo la serpiente tomando y jalando la bolsa que Ariaddne cargaba  
-¡Que no es necesario!-insistió ella y también jalo la bolsa  
-Ariaddne  
-¡Que yo puedo sola Esnake!  
-¡Solo quiero ayudarte!  
  
Esnake jalo la bolsa más fuerte e inevitablemente a Ariaddne con ella tirando la pequeña cosa plateada que sostenía en   
una de sus manos, Esnake se fue de espaldas y Ariaddne de frente cayendo encima de él mientras este la sujetaba.   
Fueron cinco segundos máximo lo que ambos estuvieron en el suelo, pero esos cinco segundos le fueron suficientes a   
Malfoy para hacer lo que desencadenaría nuestra aventura... poso sus asquerosos labios en los de Ariaddne ¡SI!, el muy   
estúpido se atrevió a besarla, tal vez solo fue un pequeño contacto de labios antes de que ella se pusiera de pie, le diera   
una bofetada al tipo mientras que se ponía más roja que el cabello de todos sus primos y su hermano juntos, pero aún   
así yo solo estaba como idiota ahí de pie viendo esa escena.  
  
En ese momento sentí una terrible ira y ganas de partirle la cara a Malfoy, pero... ¿por qué? Era tan obvio y hasta   
entonces me di cuenta lo que yo sentía eran... ¡¡Celos!!, si estaba celoso y no porque él fuera mejor que yo sino por lo   
que acaba de hacer, entonces me puse a pensar, no era la primera vez que sentía esto, de hecho a diario me sucedía   
cuando estamos en Hogwarts, simplemente no soportaba que ningún chico le hablará, la mirara y mucho menos que la   
tocara ¿a quien? Pues a ARIADDNE por supuesto, entonces ¿esto significaba que a mi me gustaba Ariaddne, la   
hermana de mi mejor amigo y no solo eso, también mi mejor amiga? pero...  
Era cierto que sobre todo en los dos últimos años he enpesado a ver a las chicas de cierta manera un poco diferente de   
cómo las veía antes y alguna otra chica bonita me había gustado, pero jamás llegue a sentir celos por ninguna en   
cambio ahora era diferente... ¿acaso lo que sentía por Ariaddne era más que eso? ¿sería algo más?, basto con mirar a   
Arnold queriendo golpear a Malfoy y a Ariaddne deteniendo a su hermano para darme cuenta de que así era, a mi me   
gustaba Ariaddne, y de hecho talvez era más que eso.   
  
Cuando al fin salí de mis pensamientos y había dejado casi en claro mis sentimientos hice lo primero que se me vino a   
la mente y que desde hace algún tiempo tenía ganas de hacer, me acerque hasta donde Malfoy estaba viendo desafiante   
a Arnold y...  
¡PUM!  
-¡James! ¿qué rayos haces?-dijo mi hermana sujetándome de los brazos al mismo tiempo que Malfoy se ponía de pie   
después de haber sido derribado por el golpe y Sheccid lo sujetaba para que no se lanzará encima de mi  
-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Potter?! ¿eh?-dijo deshaciéndose de Sheccid y lanzándoseme encima, con lo que provoco que   
empujara a Arnold y a Ariaddne y ambos cayeran al suelo al igual que Sheccid quien aún no se ponía de pie pues veía   
la escena horrorizada probablemente debatiéndose entre ayudar a su hermano o ayudarme a mi.  
  
¡PUM! Un golpe de mi parte para Malfoy, ¡ZAZ! Recibí un golpe en las costillas, ¡BAM! Recibio la serpiente un golpe   
en el labio y así seguimos hasta que entre Gerald y Rupert me quitaron a Malfoy de encima y entre Arnold y Dhamar   
me pusieron de pie.  
-¡Suéltenme!-grite a Arnold y Dhamar  
-¿Qué te pasa James?-me intentaba calmar mi hermana-¡Cálmate!  
  
Tanto Mel como Val se limitaban a decir cosas como "déjenlo que le de su merecido" o "suéltenlo"mientras Emma que   
estaba con ellas intentaba calmarlas, Dhamar y Arnold seguían sujetándome, Gerald y Rupert hacían lo mismo con   
Esnake quien forcejeaba para soltarse, Sheccid continuaba en el suelo mirando todo muy atenta y Ariaddne me   
miraba... ¡Me miraba!, pero de una manera extraña, entre enojo e incomprensión y ¿satisfacción?, definitivamente los   
golpes me habían afectado, estaba de nuevo sumergido en mis pensamientos hasta que un grito me saco de ellos.  
-¡AH!-grito Ariaddne bastante escandalizada poniéndose de pie  
-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto se hermano alarmado  
-¿Donde esta?, ¡¿Dónde esta?! ¡¡¡¿DÓNDE?!!!  
-¿Qué?  
-¡¡EL GIRATIEMPO!!, se me cayó por el empujón  
  
Esas palabras ocasionaron una reacción que yo no esperaba, todos a excepción de los Malfoy, Mel, Val, Lily yo se   
alarmaron y empezaron a buscar en el piso, la desconcertación era tal que Malfoy y yo nos olvidamos de la pelea por   
ese momento al parecer el no entendía más que yo  
-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Val recogiendo algo del piso  
  
Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la niña, y Arnold abrió los ojos como platos  
-¡¡¡EL GIRATIEMPO!!!- grito tan alto que sobresalto a la niña provocando que el objeto, que Arnold había dicho era   
un giratiempo, se le cayera de las manos y rodara por el suelo. Ariaddne se lanzó sobre él tirando a Mel al suelo quien a   
su vez cayo encima de Emma y Val, Arnold hizo lo mismo llevándome a mi de encuentro junto con Dhamar, Rupert se   
apresuro a ayudarla pero lo único que consiguió fue tropezar con unas cajas y caer encima de todos los que ya   
estábamos en el suelo, Gerald corrió tras Ariaddne y tropezó con los pies de Mel cayendo encima de Sheccid, Malfoy   
se fue detrás de Ariaddne pero yo en un impulso de tratar de mantenerlo lo más lejos posible de ella le jale de la túnica,   
este para no caerse se agarro de la blusa de mi hermana provocando que ella también cayera no sin antes llevarse a   
Ariaddne de encuentro antes de que pudiera recoger el pequeño reloj de arena, que se había detenido cerca de Val quien   
lo tomo por segunda vez, de pronto todo fue silencio, nadie hablo ni se movió así que seguíamos en el suelo hechos un   
nudo de brazos de piernas  
-¿Giro?-pregunto Arnold  
-M...e me... te..mo q..que SÍ-contestó Ariaddne tartamudeando  
  
De pronto todo fue totalmente extraño, una sensación que nunca podré olvidar, tuve la sensación de que volaba muy   
rápidamente hacia atrás, a mi alrededor podía distinguir manchas de formas y colores borrosos, sentía que el corazón lo   
tenía en los oídos pues estos no dejaban de palpitarme, cerré mis ojos involuntariamente pues sentí que alguien o algo   
me pego en la cabeza y me desmaye.  
  
Nota: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter en este Fanfiction mencionados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling,   
Warner Brothers, Schoolastic, etc...  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- Mena : Gracias por tus comentarios (lastima que fuiste la única que me escribio respecto al cuarto capítulo ;_;), ¿crees que viajarán a la época de Harry?, pues vamos a ver!!!, espero y siga siendo de tu agrado.  
  
Espero por favor me manden sus reviews. 


	6. Perdidos

Hola otra vez, soy como siempre Marlen, aquí esta el sexto capitulo de mi GIRATIEMPO, espero y les este   
gustando, les pido otra vez que POR FAVOR, dejen sus mensajes en marlen_girl@yahoo.com.mx ,los   
comentarios son siempre bien recibidos, buenos o malos es igual. Atte. Marlen Gryffindor  
  
  
*El GIRATIEMPO*  
Por Marlen Gryffindor  
  
Capitulo 6: Perdidos  
  
  
  
  
-¡James!, ¡James!, por favor despierta-oía una voz a lo lejos que me llamaba, abrí los ojos y me encontré con dos pares de ojos que me miraban preocupados, reconocí los primeros eran los de mi hermana y los otros al sentarme también los reconocí eran los de Sheccid.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunte sentándome en lo que parecía ser césped y mirando alrededor   
  
-¡Jimmy! ¡Que bueno que estas bien!-me dijo Sheccid abrazándome   
  
-Eres un tonto James-me dijo mi hermana enfadada- Me asustaste  
  
-¿Qué paso?-pregunté de nuevo  
  
Todos se quedaron callados, mire a mi alrededor para confirmar que todos estábamos ahí, así era ahí estaba Gerald discutiendo con Emma algo que yo no entendí, Rupert tenía una cara de enfadado que nunca le había visto, Dhamar a su lado parecía pedirle que se calmara, mientras Melanie parecía querer matar a Rupert con la mirada y Valerie al lado de éste lloraba escandalosamente, busque con la mirada a mis mejores amigos, ahí estaban ambos sentados en el césped, Arnold abrazaba a Ariaddne y le daba unas palmadas de consuelo en la espalda mientras ella sollozaba con la cabeza hundida en el hombro de su hermano... un momento ¿Ariaddne lloraba? ¿pero por qué?  
  
  
-Por favor alguien dígame ¿qué paso?-insistí   
  
-Es una historia un tanto complicada Jimmy-me dijo con cautela mi hermana  
  
-Todo es culpa de Ari-dijo Sheccid en un tono de voz chillón   
  
-Eso no es cierto-protestó Dhamar  
  
-Claro que sí-objetó Sheccid- Si ella no hubiera dejado caer esa cosa-mientras Dhamar parecía querérsela comer con la   
mirada.  
  
-Aquí la única culpable es Val-dijo Rupert con la cara de más pocos amigos que he visto en mi vida-ella fue la que lo   
soltó   
  
-Fue un accidente-dijo la pequeña quien era consolada por su hermana Mel, mientras esta veía a Rupert con profundo odio-Me asuste y lo solté sin querer  
  
-Si de culpables se trata-interrumpió una voz siseante- el culpable es Potter-dijo Malfoy mirándome- de no haber sido por él, nadie hubiera caído al suelo y no estaríamos aquí, explícame Potter ¿por qué rayos me golpeaste?  
  
Esa era una pregunta que definitivamente no podía contestar, y mucho menos a Malfoy, estaba a punto de inventar algo cuando la verdadera respuesta me interrumpió: Ariaddne  
  
  
-¡No se trata de hallar culpables!-grito de pronto, parando de llorar y sobresaltándonos a todos-En ese caso yo soy la culpable, lo que...-pero Ariaddne fue interrumpida por todos  
  
-¡Es Potter!  
  
-¡No es cierto!, es ¡Ariaddne!, ya lo admitió  
  
-¡Es Val!  
-¡Que no!  
  
-¡BASTA! –se hizo escuchar Dhamar-¿no entienden? ¿qué ganamos con determinar culpables?, tenemos que pensar como solucionar esto-  
  
Todos enmudecieron y bajaron la mirada, Dhamar solía tener ese efecto en la gente pues por su manera de ser (bromista), cuando se le veía sería todos sabían que la situación lo ameritaba, mientras yo seguía más confundido que nada.  
  
  
-¿Qué vamos a solucionar?- volví a preguntar al borde de la desesperación   
  
-De acuerdo-suspiro Lily armándose de paciencia- Viajamos en el tiempo  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Eso, que al parecer viajamos en el tiempo  
  
-¿Pero como? Es decir ¿de que hablas Lilian?  
  
-James, ¿tu no viste un pequeño aparatito que Ari cargaba en su mano?  
  
-Sí  
  
-Esa pequeña cosa era... un giratiempo  
  
-Rayos-dije para mi mismo comprendiendo lo que había sucedido, pero...-un momento, ninguno de nosotros tenía alguna cadena puesta, ¿cómo es que regresamos en el tiempo?  
  
-No era un giratiempo común-habló por fin mi amigo Arnold- James era un giratempo exactus  
  
-¡NO!-grité aterrado y poniéndome de pie, sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba, habíamos viajado días, meses o quizás años-¿cuánto tiempo?  
  
-No sabemos  
  
-¿QUÉ?  
  
-Dio vueltas al caer al suelo, y no sabemos cuantas ni hacia donde-me respondió Arnold  
  
-Eso esta mal-dije para mi mismo  
  
-Eso no es lo peor-dijo Rupert quien continuaba mirando a Val enfadado  
  
-¿Hay más?  
  
-Sí-me dijo mi hermana con mucha cautela, como si estuviera a punto de decirme el secreto más importante del mundo-Perdimos el giratiempo  
  
  
Me sentí igual que si me hubieran dicho en ese momento que en realidad mi verdadero nombre era James Malfoy o que si Ariaddne me hubiera dicho que se casaría al día siguiente con Esnake  
  
  
-No puede ser-dije con un hilo de voz y la mirada perdida- ¿cómo es posible?  
  
-Fue un accidente-dijo entre sollozos Val-Todo iba muy rápido y se cayo  
  
  
Lo comprendí, por eso Rupert estaba molesto con la niña, probablemente durante el "viaje" se le soltó de la mano, pero... era mi culpa, yo inicie todo desde el momento en que golpeé a Malfoy, ¡Rayos!  
  
-No te preocupes-dije muy bajito a la pequeña Weasley acercándome a ella y abrazándola, no era justo que ella recibiera una culpa que no tenía-Lo siento-le dije-Es mi culpa  
  
-¡Ja! ¿lo ven?, lo admite-Dhamar le dirigió una mirada asesina a Malfoy- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no comenzaremos a discutir   
  
-Bien-aprobó Dhamar  
  
-Pero...tengo una duda-preguntó de pronto Gerald quien por primera vez no se encontraba nada sonriente- si se supone que esa cosa era un giratiempo ¿no deberíamos estar en la casa de mi tío Ron, el tiempo que hallamos retrocedido?  
  
-No-explicó Arnold lo que yo ya sabía- el giratiempo exactus no funciona así  
  
-¿entonces?  
  
-Mediante un conjuro se programa por así decirlo el lugar a donde quieres ir-explique, ya sentado al lado de Val con manos y piernas cruzadas  
  
-Pero nosotros no hicimos eso-dijo Sheccid  
  
-Exacto, por eso nos tiene que haber traído al último lugar a donde halla sido programado, el número de vueltas que halla dado-termino Arnold  
  
-Eso no me lo dijiste antes-recrimino Ariaddne a su hermano  
  
-Nunca pensé que en realidad fuera a pasar algo como esto, además lo olvide en ese momento  
  
-Genial-bufo Ari  
  
-No creo que haya hecho diferencia alguna que te lo hubiera explicado antes Ariaddne-le dije- y ahora... ¿dónde estamos?-continué mirando a mi alrededor  
  
  
Estaba seguro de una cosa aquello era definitivamente un bosque, pero no lo reconocía como alguno que hubiera visto antes  
  
  
-Estamos en un bosque claro esta  
  
-¿En serio Albert Einsten Potter?  
  
-¡Malfoy!  
  
-Olvídenlo  
  
-¿Alguien reconoce este bosque?-pregunte a todos, como respuesta obtuve un NO general, algo que no hacía las cosas más fáciles  
  
-Tenemos que pensar en algo  
  
-¿Cómo que?-peguntó Sheccid petulante  
  
-Primero deberíamos averiguar en que época estamos  
  
-¿Y como hacemos eso Rupert?  
  
-Podríamos estar en cualquier época-dijo Ariaddne preocupada   
  
-Incluso en la edad media  
  
-Al menos que en la edad media construyeran esas cosas que usan los muggles para volar-dijo Emma señalando al cielo, donde pasaba a lo lejos un avión-no creo que estemos en la edad media.  
  
-De acuerdo eso tiene que ser bueno  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿Qué tal si estamos cerca de un escondite de mortífagos?, ¿qué tal si por eso este fue el último lugar en el que se utilizo el giratiempo?  
  
-Val tiene razón-dije-lo mejor que podemos hacer por el momento es movernos de aquí, caminar  
  
-¿A dónde Potter?  
  
-Que mas te da Malfoy, si algún mortífago nos encuentra solo les tienes que decir tu apellido y te recibirán como si fueras de la familia  
  
-Por que no te...  
  
-¡Andando!-dijo de pronto Ariaddne poniéndose de pie-vamos, James tiene razón lo mejor será movernos de aquí, corremos peligro.  
  
Y así lo hicimos, caminamos por todo el bosque sin saber a donde íbamos todos en completo silencio, el miedo se nos reflejaba en el rostro a cada uno de nosotros, después de una hora aproximadamente de caminar sin rumbo fijo y de ver que el bosque se hacía más espeso, Emma por fin rompió el silencio con su habitual ingenuidad :  
  
  
-¡Ari!, ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir algo!  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-La madriguera  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Si, estamos en un bosque, y si estamos en una época anterior a la nuestra pero no tanto por lo que se ve, probablemente podríamos estar cerca de la madriguera esa casa que solían tener tus abuelos ¿no?, podemos pedir ayuda, no tenemos que decir quienes somos, tan solo habrá que decir que somos magos y brujas, les pediremos que nos lleven a ver a Dumbeldore, el nos comprenderá y ayudara   
  
-Tal vez-dijo Ari- de hecho ya se me había ocurrido, pero hay un problema  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-Que ninguno de nosotros sabe donde esta exactamente la madriguera  
  
-¿En serio?, ¿Ninguno de ustedes lo reconoce? ¿Ninguno sabe donde se encuentra? -preguntó mirando a todos los Weasley presentes, quienes negaron con la cabeza  
  
-No-dijo Gerald-de hecho dudo mucho que alguno de nosotros haya visitado la madriguera algún día, recuerden que cuando nombraron a mi abuelo ministro, después de que papá saliera de Hogwarts, desde entonces no viven en la madriguera, ya sabes por los problemas que tuvieron con la marca tenebrosa cuando apareció allí, tuvieron que mudarse, tuvieron mucha suerte puesto que al parecer un tiempo después la encontraron en ruinas, así que aunque alguno de nosotros supiera donde esta, tal vez podríamos estar en una época donde la madriguera ya no existe o esta completamente desabitada.  
  
  
Emma pareció decepcionada, yo también lo estaba, pero de pronto a la pequeña rubia de mejillas sonrosadas pareció ocurrírsele otra idea  
  
-¡El autobús noctámbulo!  
  
-¿Qué?-pregunté  
  
-¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?-se dijo a si misma pegándose en la frente con la palma de la mano- podemos llamar al autobús noctámbulo y pedirle que nos lleve a El caldero chorreante, ahí alguien nos podrá llevar a Hogwarts y hablaremos con Albus Dumbledore  
  
-¡Es cierto!-gritó Ariaddne emocionada-¡Rápido saquen alguna varita!  
  
  
Hubo un silencio repentino que no me agradó nada  
  
-¡NO!-gritó de nuevo Ariaddne tan fuerte que algunas aves que se encontraban cerca se espantaron- POR FAVOR, DIGANMEQUE ALGUNO DE TODOS TRAE UNA VARITA  
  
-Yo no, sabes que no me gusta cargarla por que la considero inútil-dijo Emma- ahora me doy cuenta de que no lo es tanto.  
  
-A mi no me dejan cargarla fuera de Hogwarts, ustedes lo saben, según mi madre por impulsiva-recordó Dhamar enfadada  
  
-Yo soy aún pequeña para tener mi propia varita-oí a Val decir-y a Mel se la quito papá por incendiar la cocina  
  
-Ustedes saben que YO NUNCA faltaría a las normas del colegio y una de ellas es NO usar magia fuera de Hogwarts a los magos menores de edad, así que para evitarme alguna tentación de infringir ésta norma evito llevar conmigo la varita.  
  
-Lo sabemos Rupert  
  
-¿y tú Gerald?  
  
-¿yo?, bueno... ¿realmente necesitas preguntar?  
  
-Es cierto, tu madre tampoco te deja llevarla si no es Hogwarts  
  
-De hecho mi tía piensa que ni siquiera me deberían dejar usarla en Hogwarts-dijo con una sonrisa que no le duró ni dos segundos ante la fría mirada de Rupert  
  
-¿Arnold?-pregunté con la esperanza de que mi amigo fuera nuestra salvación, mas él negó con la cabeza  
  
-La deje en mi habitación, no creí que la fuera a necesitar  
  
-¡Genial Arnold! ¿para que te sirve esa inteligencia que dices tener?-dijo Ariaddne ya fuera de si  
  
-¿Y tú?-reclamó Arnold-¿qué me dices? No te veo llamando al autobús   
  
-Yo... bueno.. yo..la... la deje en...la otra ropa-respondió ruborizándose y pude ver como los ojos se le empezaban a llenar de agua  
  
-Olvídalo- le dijo mi amigo a su hermana en un intento de disculpa disimulada, después me miro suplicante yesperanzado -¡James! - después miró a mi hermana-¡Lily!, ¡ustedes nunca salen sin varita!  
  
  
Lily y yo intercambiamos miradas y después bajamos la cabeza en un silencio que todos supieron interpretar  
  
-¿tampoco?  
  
-Papá nos las confiscó, le llego una notificación del ministerio por un pequeño accidente que tuvimos Lilian y yo-me expliqué avergonzado.   
  
  
De nuevo reino el silencio en aquel lugar, y como si todos nos acordasemos de que había dos personas más ahí, miramos a los Malfoy que nos miraban sonrientes y arrogantes  
  
-YO-empezó Sheccid-SI traigo mi varita NUEVA, porque a nosotros-continuo señalando a la serpiente-NO nos dejan salir de casa sin ella  
  
-Así que tranquilos nosotros, los Malfoy, vamos a salvarlos... Sheccid... hazlo  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo Sheccid, mientras hacía caso a las ordenes de su hermano y buscaba en los bolsillos de su túnica nuestra salvación-¡NO ESTA!-gritó asustada-MI VARITA  
  
-Genial-murmuro Lily sarcásticamente   
  
-Eres una tonta Sheccid, deja yo lo haré  
  
-Pero... mi varita ¿dónde esta?  
  
-Probablemente se te cayó antes de que todos termináramos en el suelo-inquirió Dhamar  
  
-Olvídalo Sheccid, papá te comprará otra-decía Esnake mientras revolvía en sus bolsillos, segundos después encontró lo que buscaba-¡Aquí esta!-anunció triunfante  
  
  
En ese momento pensaba en que mi odio hacia Malfoy podría esperar al menos un día, pues aunque odiara admitirlo saldríamos de esa gracias a él... pero lo que vi tres segundos me hubiera hecho soltar una gran carcajada de no ser por la situación en que nos encontrábamos,... la varita de Esnake estaba partida justo por la mitad  
  
-¡NO!-gritamos todos al mismo tiempo cuando vimos nuestra última oportunidad rota al igual que la varita que Malfoy sostenía en su mano totalmente horrorizado  
  
-¡No puede ser!-dijo Esnake aventando la varita hacia el suelo- ¿ahora que hacemos?  
  
  
De nuevo reino el silencio hasta que Ariaddne se puso de pie y sin decir nada a nadie emprendió de nuevo la marcha  
  
-¿Ari?-la llamó Dhamar, la nombrada dio media vuelta y nos dirigió media sonrisa que hizo que yo sintiera un calorcito en mis mejillas  
  
-Sigamos, no tiene caso quedarse aquí sentados sin saber que hacer, lo mejor es seguir adelante con algo de suerte encontraremos algo de civilización y quien nos ayude  
  
  
Era lo más razonable que había escuchado hasta el momento y sin que nadie digiera nada más (salvo por los quejidos de Sheccid), nos pusimos de pie y caminamos sin rumbo fijo durante aproximadamente dos horas, hasta que...  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
N/A: ¿Qué tal les gusto? , recuerden que espero sus opiniones. Escríbanme a marlen_girl@yahoo.com.mx, lo unico que tienen que hacer es aplanarle al botoncito que dice "go" abajo, sugerencias, tomatazos o felicitaciones mándenme un e-mail. ¿Qué creen que pasará en el siguiente capítulo? De una vez les adelanto que pronto veremos personajes ya conocidos.  
  
Nota: Los personajes de Harry Potter mencionados en este Fan fiction son propiedad de J.K. Rowling,   
Warner Brothers, etc.   
  
Este capitulo esta dedicado a Mena y a Galadriel, quienes son de las pocas que me han mandado un review (no entiendo si en el de UNA NAVIDAD ESPECIALMETE DIFERENTE me ha ido totalmente diferente, Ah!! por cierto leanlo), ;_; Gracias chicas!!!!! 


	7. Un rostro familiar

Capítulo 7: Un rostro familiar  
  
-Estoy cansada  
-Ya nos habías dicho  
-Lily...  
-De acuerdo... de acuerdo... pero todos estamos cansados, no es necesario que lo diga cada dos minutos  
  
Habíamos estado caminando creo que más o menos ya por dos horas y era cierto todos estábamos cansados, lo peor del caso era que por mas que caminábamos parecía que no llegábamos a ningún lado, sabía perfectamente que todos teníamos miedo y el que Sheccid se quejara cada dos minutos como decía Lily NO ayudaba en nada. Es cierto lo que dicen, en los momentos difíciles es cuando se ven los verdaderos amigos, y Sheccid simplemente no estaba haciendo lo que YO consideraría actuar como una amiga, las palabras aún me retumbaban en la cabeza ¡Ja!, echarme a MI, "su amiga" Ariaddne la culpa de lo que estábamos pasando, y pensar que yo le iba ayudar a que conquistara a James, pues ahora NO...James... ¿qué pinta James aquí?, se vio muy dulce...por así decirlo, el que me defendiera de Esnake,...¿qué dije? ¿quién dijo que me había defendido? Ya me estoy haciendo ilusiones... un momento ¿ilusiones?, ¿de qué? , además   
¿de qué tenía que defenderme?, es decir se supone que el beso de Esnake me debería de haber gustado porque a mi me gusta Esnake ¿cierto?, lo único que sé es que ese beso definitivamente NO me gustó, y por lo visto a James tampoco ¡rayos! ¿qué estoy pensando?, ...  
  
-¡Ariaddne!  
-¿Qué?  
-¿pues en qué estas pensando?-me preguntó Arnold  
-¿yo?...en...nada, si ...en nada  
-No te preocupes-me dijo una voz detrás de mi poniéndome una mano en el hombro-Todo estará bien-finalizó con una   
sonrisa  
-Gracias, James-dije tímidamente ¿por qué me ponía nerviosa su sonrisa?, era James mi AMIGO de toda la vida ¿verdad?  
-¡Jimmy!-grito una voz ya bastante conocida: Sheccid-¡Estoy tan cansada Jimmy!-dijo abrazándolo.  
  
Aquello era raro, sentí como una tonelada de plomo me caía en el estomago al presenciar aquella escena, instintivamente   
camine más rápido, bufando enfadada  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?-me preguntó Dhamar alcanzándome- ¿por qué te enojas?  
-¿Yo? ¿Quién dijo que estaba enojada?  
-Pero si no hace falta que lo digan, nada mas mírate, vas echando fuego por la nariz  
-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!-grité enfada aún más  
-Bueno si no es cierto NO tienes porque gritar ¿no lo crees?  
-Solo déjame en paz ¿quieres?  
-Como quieras, solo digo que deberías admitir tus celos  
-¡¿CELOS YO?!, ¡pero ¿de qué?!-en ese momento Dhamar lanzó una rápida mirada a Sheccid y a James, la primera seguía "colgada" literalmente de este- ¿estas loca?-repuse- ¿por qué diablos sentiría YO celos de eso? ¿a mi que me importa?  
-Mira Ari, esta bien que TÚ no lo veas, pero no quiere decir que los demás también somos ciegos, déjame decirte que no es la primera vez que lo noto, y estoy segura de que no será la última, ¿por qué no admites que estas celosa?  
-Definitivamente necesitas que un doctor te revise el cerebro- remate dando por sentada aquella platica, pero había algoque definitivamente me hacía pensar en las palabras de Dhamar ¿eran celos lo que yo sentía?, NO, James era solo mi amigo ¿cierto?, debo admitir que es guapo...si, no por nada Sheccid babea por él... y muy simpático... valiente y amable, también es muy gentil... y ese gesto que hace al pasarse la mano por el cabello rebelde y los hoyuelos que se le forman en las mejillas al sonreír ...simplemente...¡BASTA!, a mi NO me gusta... es mi AMIGO, aunque...bueno...  
  
-¡Miren!-gritó de pronto Emma sacándome de mis reflexiones sentimentales  
-¿qué?  
-¡Eso!-dijo apuntando hacia delante.  
  
Miré, era increíble, sin darme yo cuenta habíamos llegado a la orilla del bosque, a lo que parecía ser una carretera, ¡Estábamos salvados!, definitivamente alguien tendría que pasar y ayudarnos  
  
-¡Genial!  
  
-¡Por fin!  
  
-¡Si!  
  
-¿de qué se emocionan?-pregunto Malfoy, lo mire, cada vez sentía que me gustaba menos aunque intentase convencerme a mi misma de lo contrario-¿en qué nos va ayudar eso?  
  
-¿eres tonto o te haces?-le preguntó Gerald- Es una carretera, alguien pasará y le pediremos ayuda  
  
-¿ayuda de qué tipo?  
  
-Pues que nos lleve, con que nos lleven a la ciudad más cercana será suficiente, así podremos averiguar en que fecha estamos, y conseguir ayuda del mundo mágico  
  
-¿cómo piensas contactarte con otros magos?-espeto Esnake  
  
-Bueno...creo...-balbuceó Gerald  
  
-Eso ya lo veremos, lo principal por ahora es conseguir que nos lleven a la ciudad más cercana-contestó James  
  
-¡Como siempre, el gran Potter con una respuesta para todo! ¿no?  
  
-Basta Malfoy, James tiene razón-dije sorprendiéndome a mi misma de llamarlo Malfoy y no por su nombre como siempre lo hacía-esperemos a que pase algún vehículo   
  
-Sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre-me dijo un tanto sentido  
  
-Olvídalo  
  
-Ari..-me habló la más pequeña de los presentes: Val  
  
-¿Dime?  
  
-¿Qué es un vehículo?  
  
-Es el sinónimo que se usa para decir automóvil o coche  
  
-¡Ah!... y que ¿es un sinónimo?  
  
-Es...  
  
-Palabras que significan lo mismo pero con diferente escritura-respondió mi hermano por mi  
  
-¡Yo lo sabía!-objete enfadada-¡No tienes que hacerme ver como una tonta!  
  
-No estoy haciendo eso-me contestó tranquilo  
  
-Claro que sí –dije, ya más tranquila-siempre lo haces-esta vez hablaba para mi misma-y sé que lo eres, por eso mamá te prefiere a ti  
  
Todos guardaron silencio, siempre me había quejado de mi hermano pero nunca le había dicho nada a él, vi como Arnold ponía cara de preocupación, se acercó hasta a mí y me dijo:  
  
-Lo siento Ari, yo ...no sé que decirte... sé cuanto admiras a mamá, y también sé que haces tu mejor esfuerzo, perdóname si te he hecho sentir tonta, sabes que no lo eres, ni para mí, ni para mamá o papá  
  
-No te pongas sentimental-le dije sonriendo, me había agradado saber que Arnold no veía como inferior a él  
  
-¡Ahí viene un auto!-gritó de pronto Lily  
  
Hicimos de todo para llamar la atención de aquel coche, gritamos, hicimos señas, brincamos, pero nada resultó, el coche simplemente nos paso de largo a toda velocidad sin siquiera mirarnos, dejándonos con un muy mal presentimiento a todos parados en el césped a un lado de la carretera   
  
-Parece...que esto será más difícil de lo que creí-admitió Gerald  
  
-Lo sabía, sabí...-pero Malfoy no pudo ni siquiera empezar a insultar el plan de mi primo, pues fue interrumpido por la escandalosa de su hermana  
  
-¡Tengo una idea!-dijo emocionada-les ayudaré solo por esta vez  
  
¿Qué pensaba hacer?, ¿cómo pensaba ella hacer para que un auto se detuviera?, la escena siguiente me dejó sin habla y respondió a la pregunta que me acababa de formular, Sheccid me tomo de la mano, caminamos hasta la orilla opuesta de la carretera donde nos encontrábamos  
  
  
-Bien, Ari ¿qué esperas?  
  
-¿qué?  
  
-Vamos, detén un auto  
  
-¿Y como esperas que haga eso?  
  
-Asi-me contestó levantándome la túnica más arriba de lo que nunca he usado una falda, y con su otra mano coloco la mía con el pulgar extendido en una señal que al parecer, había visto en alguna parte era la adecuada para pedir aventón, como ella había dicho  
  
-Bien pensado-dijo Gerald corriendo hasta nosotros, y sin darme tiempo para reaccionar, tomo mi otra mano y me la coloco en la cintura, estaba tan sorprendida de la osadía de esos dos, que no podía reaccionar a lo que ambos tenían pensado que esa era la mejor manera de conseguir quien nos llevará  
  
-Pero... ¿ustedes están locos?-preguntó mi hermano acercándose y jalándome hacia un lado provocando que ambos me soltarán-¡No venderemos a Ariaddne solo por conseguir quien nos lleve!  
  
-¿Venderme?-pregunté sin darme cuenta de que aún tenía la túnica levantada en un intento de Sheccid de que pareciera una micro falda, lo note e inmediatamente la baje en su lugar, voltee a ver a los demás totalmente avergonzada, Dhamar parecía confundida Val y Mel se partían de la risa al igual que Malfoy hecho que por cierto me hicieron sentir ganas de pegarle otra bofetada, Rupert parecía molesto, Emma y Lily parecían muy sorprendidas y James tenía la cara totalmente roja y agachada, entonces sentí como el calor me subía por las mejillas y traté de detener las reclamaciones de mi hermano hacia Sheccid y Gerald, para mirar a otro lado, cuando...  
  
  
-¿necesitan quien los lleve?- ¡Una camioneta se había detenido!, y un señor de ojos rasgados, acento curioso y cara amable nos sonreía, todos enmudecimos, los demás se acercaron y miraron al señor  
  
-¡Por supuesto!-respondió al fin Rupert emocionado-¡Muchas gracias señor!  
  
-¿a dónde van?  
  
-A la ciudad más cercana  
  
-¿en serio?, bueno nosotros vamos a Londres pero los dejaremos de paso, ¡suban!  
  
Y así todos apretados unos contra otros, obedecimos al señor de ojos rasgados, que para nuestra sorpresa no nos hizo ninguna pregunta de el porque tantos niños nos encontrábamos a la orilla de la carretera, la camioneta era espaciosa, en el asiento delantero viajaba una mujer, y sola en el asiento trasero una chica de más o menos nuestra edad que leía una revista, me parecía familiar. La chica se paso al asiento delantero junto con su madre para hacernos más espacio y aún no se como le hicimos pero todos subimos al vehículo, ¡No podía creer la buena suerte que teníamos!, después de agradecer al señor unas cien veces, permanecimos callados unos quince minutos hasta que él rompió el silencio...  
  
  
-¿Y bien niños, porque tan callados?  
  
-No...nosotros...  
  
-¿A que van a Surrey?-pregunto la señora interrumpiendo a su esposo  
  
  
¡Surrey!, así que esa era la ciudad más cercana, estaba segura de que me sonaba de algún lugar pero no recordaba de dónde, probablemente se tratara de mi imaginación  
  
  
-En realidad vamos a encontrarnos allá con nuestros padres-mintió James  
  
-¿En serio?-pregunto la señora- ¿cómo es posible que sus padres los dejen ir hasta allá solos? ¿y sin medio de transporte?  
  
-Bueno...vera... es que...  
  
-Tuvimos un accidente-soltó Emma de repente, la mire confundida, a veces Emma decía las cosas sin pensar  
  
-¿accidente? ¿están bien?  
  
-En realidad no fue un accidente, vera usted, nosotros estudiamos en Bristol y venimos a Surrey a visitar a nuestras familias, veníamos en un autobús que nos proporciono en colegio para viajar hasta aquí, desafortunadamente éste se averió y no nos quedo de otra que pedirle a alguien que nos llevara  
  
  
¡Excelente!, pensé, que buena historia se acababa de inventar James, no cabe duda de que es tan inteligente, además de guapo... ¿de nuevo me invadían esos pensamientos?  
  
  
-¿y el conductor?-preguntó esta vez la chica que me parecía familiar  
  
-Fue en busca de ayuda-mentí  
  
-¿no creen que se asusté al no verlos cuando regrese?  
  
-No, le avisamos que nos iríamos por nuestra cuenta-me apoyó Lily- vera usted, él pobre estaba tan desesperado y sin saber que hacer, que nos dio pena y le dijimos que no se preocupara por nosotros, y nos dejo venir tras un largo rato de tratar de convencerlo  
  
-Además le prometimos que nuestros padres le llamarían cuando estuviéramos en Surrey-completó Rupert  
  
-Ya veo-dijo la señora no muy convencida  
  
  
Suspire aliviada, durante los siguientes diez minutos, nadie hablo hasta que Esnake lo hizo, algo que nadie esperaba y mucho menos que se dirigiera a los señores que tan gentilmente nos habían ayudado y que se suponía no sabían nada de nuestro problema, de esa manera tan arrogante...de hecho no tan fue raro puesto que eran muggles y según sus "creencias", él nunca se rebajaría a hablar con un muggle, así que debió costarle trabajo hacerlo, pero todos pensamos que hubiera sido mejor que se quedara callado:  
  
  
-Oiga señor...  
  
-Yamazaki, hijo llámame Yamazaki- aquello explicaba el acento extraño, seguramente aquel hombre era japonés o chino  
  
-Si ...eso-dijo Esnake con una voz tan poco educada como la que usaba mi hermano para dirigirse a él- necesito que me diga ¿en que año estamos?  
  
  
Fue la cosa más estúpida que había escuchado en mi vida, y por las caras de los demás parecía que concordaban conmigo, ¿cómo se le ocurría preguntarle algo así a los muggles?  
  
  
-¿cómo?-peguntó el Sr. Yamazaki- ¿estas bromeando?   
  
-No- dijo Esnake, simple y fríamente, mientras el señor Yamazaki miraba a su esposa totalmente confundido, ¡genial!, pensé, ahora ellos creerían que estábamos locos, tenía que pensar en algo para solucionar ese fatal error de MALFOY, si MALFOY, aquel día estaba empezando a entender porque mi hermano le odiaba tanto  
  
-Discúlpelo señor-intervine, me acerqué al Sr. Yamazaki y le dije en voz baja- el pobrecito esta....un poco...usted sabe....enfermo-dije, esperando que la mejor excusa que me pude inventar en dos minutos funcionara   
  
-¡Ah!, ya veo-me dijo haciéndose el entendido, y después dirigiéndose a Malfoy dijo- estamos en el año de 1996 hijo  
  
-Gracias-dijo simplemente Malfoy, después de recibir miradas asesinas de todos  
  
Bueno, al menos la tontería de Malfoy había tenido algo bueno, ahora sabíamos en que año habíamos terminado...1996... si no me equivocaba nuestros padres no tendrían más de 16 años, es decir mi edad...bueno hasta Abril....pero eso que mas daba, la posibilidad de encontrarnos con ellos era de una en un millón...., al menos eso era lo que yo creía.Se torno un silencio incomodo, y para romperlo la chica del rostro familiar dijo:  
  
-Nosotros vamos a Londres para comprar mis útiles escolares, este será mi último año en el colegio-comentó  
  
-¿En serio?-intente mostrarme interesada  
  
-Sí, aunque también aremos una parada en Surrey-agregó su madre- para que ésta niña se vea con mi futuro yerno-finalizó con una sonrisa pícara, ante aquel comentario la chica se sonrojo  
  
-¡Ay mamá!  
  
-¿qué?, no tiene nada de malo, ¿verdad chicas?-preguntó mirándonos a Lily, Emma, Dhamar, Sheccid y a mi,   
  
  
Mis amigas sonrieron, bueno, todas menos Lily, quien permanecía extremadamente seria mirando a la chica que viajaba en el asiento delantero, la mire confundida, ¿qué le pasaba?, después mire a James para preguntarle acerca del comportamiento de su hermana y noté que se encontraba en la misma forma que Lily, mirando a aquella chica, sentí una punzada en el estomago, ¿le habría gustado aquella desconocida?, bueno eso no me importaba ¿verdad?, lo mire de nuevo, entonces note que no la miraba de alguna manera que expresará que le gustara...era una mirada extraña con una mezcla de ¿respeto? Y ¿nostalgia?, así parecía, definitivamente estaba muy confundida...   
  
  
-¡Llegamos!-anuncio el señor Yamazaki sacándome de mis pensamientos, cuando cruzábamos un letrero que decía ¡Bienvenidos a Surrey!- ¿dónde los dejo niños?-preguntó  
  
-Eh...en ...en   
  
-¿si?-insistió   
  
-En la siguiente esquina-dije, para salvarnos de aquella situación, después de todo no importaba donde nos dejara, ya estábamos en la ciudad  
  
-¿seguros?  
  
-Sí  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo estacionando el auto en la esquina ya que yo le había dicho.   
  
  
Bajamos del auto:  
  
-Gracias-dijo Lily, quien aún miraba a la chica, James hacía lo mismo, ¿qué pasaba?  
  
-De nada, un placer conocer a niños tan simpáticos, cuídense  
  
-Lo haremos, gracias de nuevo, señor Yamazaki y señora...  
  
-Isabel   
  
-Si, gracias señora Isabel -completé, como la reina pensé, no me sorprendió su nombre, la señora Isabel no tenía aspecto de otra cosa que no fuera inglesa   
  
-Adiós, niños  
  
-Adiós Sr. Yamazaki, adiós Sra. Isabel, y adiós...-no pude completar, el Sr. Yamazaki había comenzado a poner el auto en marcha, además desconocía el nombre de la chica  
  
  
El auto se puso en marcha, y al avanzar unos cuantos metros la chica se asomo por la ventana y grito:  
  
-¡Cho!... ¡mi nombre es Cho Chang!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí estoy, espero y les este gustando mi fic porque la verdad estoy invirtiendo   
mucho de mi en él, sé que la pareja H+Ch no es precisamente la favorita de muchos (mía tampoco) pero   
tenía que ponerlo así para poder seguir el fic, les agradecería muchísimo sus comentarios, me gustaría   
saber que opinan de éste mi primer fic. Dejen sus reviews!!!!! POR FAVOR.  
Atte. Marlen Gryffindor  
marlen_girl@yahoo.com.mx  
R+Hr 4Ever  
  
Gracias a:  
-Agatha L: Shhh!!No le digas a nadie eso de la otra página ¿eh?, un montón de gracias por   
tus comentarios acerca de mi fic, pronto lo seguiré ya sabes donde, es solo que el fic de   
navidad me tomo mucho tiempo y este lo tuve que dejar de lado.  
-Sophie*Aiko: ¿me hiciste el budu? Mira que no me he sentido muy bien estos días -_-,   
gracias por tus felicitaciones n_n.  
-Jara-A4: o_O ¿no esta?, Es cierto, te juro que no me había fijado, Gracias por decirme ya   
lo corregí (eso espero -_-), gracias!!!   
  
Y nada más, la verdad me esta desanimando tan pocos reviews ;_;, pero no dejare este fic de lado,   
es el primero que hago y bueno...REVIEWS!!!!!! 


	8. Los palillos de la suerte

Bien, aquí estoy yo otra vez, presentándoles el octavo capítulo de "El Giratiempo", espero sinceramente   
que les este gustando, déjenme repetirles una vez más que me encantaría recibir sus opiniones acerca de   
éste Fanfic, ya sean buenas o malas, así que por favor Reviews!!!!. Atte. MarlenGryffindor  
  
  
  
Capítulo 8: Los palillos de la suerte  
  
  
No lo podía creer, ¿había dicho?, si definitivamente había dicho Cho Chang, entonces eso explicaría la actitud de James y Lily, pero ¿por qué...?  
-Ella era...era...  
-Si Ari-completó Lily por mi- ella era nuestra madre, ¿verdad Jimmy?-le pregunto a su hermano con cierto dejó de tristeza en la voz  
-Sí-dijo James igual de triste- en realidad nunca la conocimos, ya saben porque, pero no hay duda de que era ella, la hemos visto en fotos de papá  
-¿pero por que no le dijeron algo?, ella nos pudo a ver ayudado-replique   
-Sabes que eso no es posible Ari  
-¿por qué?  
-Si le decíamos quienes somos ¿qué crees que hubiera pasado?  
-No entiendo  
-Es muy simple Ari-tomo la palabra Arnold- una de las reglas para usar un giratiempo es NO intervenir en la historia, pues eso podría cambiar el presente nuestro de donde venimos  
-Supongamos que alguien extraño llega y te dice que es tu hijo del futuro-hablo Dhamar-¿cómo reaccionarías?  
-Pues ...yo...le preguntaría muchas cosas, como quien es su padre y no se...-respondí ruborizada  
-Exacto-continuo Dhamar- supongamos que te dice que el padre es James, ¿qué crees que pasaría?  
-No...se...-dije visiblemente ruborizada, ¿por qué tenía que escoger a James como ejemplo?-imagino...que...  
-Una vez que supieras quien es tu futura pareja, posiblemente todo se arruinaría-finalizó Dhamar  
-Así es-la apoyo Lily-no podíamos decirle nada acerca de nosotros, imagínate que las cosas con papá se arruinen, correríamos el riesgo incluso de no nacer ya  
-De acuerdo... ya entendí  
-Aunque reconozco que me puse muy feliz al verla, me alegra poder haberla conocido-dijo James con una mirada tan triste que quise abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero alguien se me adelanto  
-¡No me pongas triste Jimmy!-grito Sheccid abrazándolo por centésima vez en aquel día  
-Estoy...bien...Sheccid...gracias, ya puedes ...soltarme-dijo James sofocado y rojo como un tomate.  
  
  
De nuevo volví a sentir aquella punzada en el estomago, ¿qué rayos me pasaba?, no lo sabía lo único que sabía es que aquella escena me enfermaba, lo siguiente que recuerdo es que hice algo que nadie se esperaba, de hecho ni yo misma esperaba hacer algo así, fue un impulsó, una reacción casi sin pensar  
  
-¡Tengo una idea!-grite, jalando a James hacia mi y quedando mi cara a cinco centímetros de la suya, lo que provoco un sonrojo repentino a James  
-¿qu..que..i..id..ide...a Ari..Aria...Ariaddne?-me preguntó visiblemente nervioso y más rojo que un tomate  
  
  
Reaccione, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, ¿por qué lo hacía?, mire a James que estaba nervioso y rojo y extrañamente el verlo así me hacia sentir...¿bien?...¿me agradaba verlo así?, vi el rostro de los demás, Dhamar me veía extrañamente contenta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Rupert y mi hermano tenían la boca literalmente abierta, Lily, Val, Mel y Gerald se partían de la risa, Emma me miraba sumamente extrañada y ni siquiera tiene caso describir la cara de enfado de Sheccid y Esnake. Me separe inmediatamente de James y supuse que mis orejas deberían estar echando humo, di media vuelta tratando de ocultar mi cara con el cabello.  
  
  
-em..eh...¿qué...idea...Ari?-insistió James todavía un tanto aturdido, pude notar que tenía la mirada perdida  
-¿eh?..¡Ah!, si...eh...bueno...yo...pensaba  
-¡¡¿Qué Ariaddne?!!-preguntó brusca y ácidamente Sheccid. La mire y entonces comprendí, Sheccid no era realmente quien yo pensaba, de hecho empecé a dudar de que realmente fuera mi amiga.  
-Pensaba en que estamos en la época en que nuestros padres estaban en Hogwarts, y recordé que estamos en Surrey donde vivía mi padrino Harry con esos espantosos muggles, podemos pedir ayuda  
-Cierto, no necesariamente tenemos que pedirle ayuda a mi padre, este lugar debe de estar lleno de magos y brujas  
-¿por qué?-preguntó Emma  
-No es obvio-tome la palabra, ya más tranquila-si estamos en la época en que mi padrino y su esposa ya son novios, también debe de ser la época donde quien-ustedes-saben ha resurgido, así que si este es el lugar donde mi padrino vive, tiene que haber cientos de brujas y magos aquí para vigilarlo y protegerlo, he pensado que lo que tenemos que hacer es buscarlos y pedirles ayuda  
-¿Y como se supone que haremos eso?-volvió a preguntar Sheccid- iremos por la calle preguntando ¿disculpe es usted bruja o mago?, que idea tan más tonta  
-Solo fue una idea-me defendí  
-Yo creo que es una muy buena idea-dijo Rupert- además los magos y brujas no son tan difíciles de distinguir en la calle, siempre hay indiscretos que andan por ahí vestidos con túnicas, no creo que nos sea tan difícil identificarlos  
-Muy buena idea Ari-me dijo James sonriente, pensé que realmente debía de agradarle la idea puesto que rara vez me llamaba por ese apodo, ...un momento... ¿eso que me importaba?  
-Bien, entonces creo que ya esta decidido, buscaremos ayuda en este lugar  
-Yo creo que debemos dividirnos para buscar más rápido  
-Oigan...-se quiso hacer escuchar Val  
-Si, así abarcaremos más terreno  
-Oigan...  
-Y nos será más fácil encontrar a alguien  
-Oigan...  
-Y más rápido  
-¡OIGAN!-grito finalmente Val  
-¿Qué?-le preguntó Rupert  
-No se ustedes pero yo...-se escuchó un ruido extraño, como de tripas- tengo hambre-dijo toda sonrojada. Todos suspiramos, y entonces al ver como mi prima parecía muy apenada, salí a su rescate:  
-Ahora que lo dices...yo también-dije sonriendo y frotándome el estomago  
-Y, yo-me sorprendió oír a James, lo miré, ¿qué me estaba pasando respecto a James?, miré a Malfoy, algo me había quedado en claro...Esnake no era el mismo conmigo que con los demás, y eso me enfermaba, estaba casi segura de que ahora no veía a Malfoy de otra manera más que de un chico guapo...arrogante sí, pero guapo, mas no sentía nada por él... ¿y por James?  
-Pues comamos-le apoyo Sheccid  
-¿y donde se supone que comeremos?-preguntó Lily  
-En algún restaurante, claro esta-remato Sheccid con toda naturalidad  
-¿y con que dinero?, te recuerdo que estamos en el mundo muggle, aquí no aceptan nuestro dinero-espeto Lily de nuevo  
-Tienes razón-acepto Sheccid  
-¿entonces que hacemos?-preguntó Val  
  
  
¿Y ahora que hacíamos?, pensé, la verdad es que sí tenía hambre, después de todo ya llevábamos ahí bastante tiempo, no tenía idea de cuanto pero era obvio que el giratiempo nos había llevado más temprano de lo que estábamos en nuestra época, pero no había que hacer, estábamos en el mundo muggle y sin dinero que nos aceptarán en algún lugar... UN MOMENTO.  
  
  
-¡Arnold!-grité eufórica   
-¿qué?  
-Las libras  
-¿De que hablas?  
-Las libras que encontramos en el sótano esta mañana-explique de lo más contenta, mi hermano pareció recordar  
-Ah...¡AH!, ¡es cierto!- dijo revolviendo en sus bolsillos y sacando un montón de papeles  
-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Malfoy  
-Dinero muggle-explico mi hermano tan entusiasmado que olvidó contestarle de mala gana a Malfoy- ahora podremos comer algo  
-¡Que bien!-grito Lily tan emocionada que abrazo a mi hermano, al cuál se le subieron los colores... era tan obvio, pensé, pero eso no era lo que importaba en ese momento  
  
  
Caminamos unos quince minutos buscando un lugar donde comer, en realidad yo no sabía que buscábamos exactamente, pero Arnold quien desde el tercer año cursa Estudios Muggles parecía saber que era lo que buscábamos...  
  
  
-Ahí-dijo señalando un pequeño edificio en el que se podía leer "Cafetería"  
-¿Qué es eso?-pregunté  
-Un restaurante muggle  
-¿Comeremos ahí?-preguntó con tono de asco Sheccid-Ni loca  
-Pues si quieres comer algo tendrá que ser ahí-le respondió Arnold seriamente- he hecho cálculos y según el dinero que tenemos ahí es donde nos alcanzará para comer todos  
-¿Y como sabes tu eso?-preguntó Dhamar  
-En el colegio vimos algo referente a esto, y esos lugares llamados "cafetería", son de los más económicos   
-¡Pues vamos!-propuso Val animadamente  
  
  
Y así lo hicimos, entramos al lugar que estaba casi vacío, pero de las pocas personas que había todos nos miraron como bichos raros, juntamos varias mesas y sillas y nos sentamos, al poco rato llegó una señorita que nos pidió nuestra orden, Arnold y Rupert hablaron por todos, comimos, debo reconocer que no era precisamente la comida más deliciosa del mundo pero estaba bien, al terminar Arnold se encargo de pagar mientras todos salíamos del restaurante muggle.   
  
  
-De acuerdo, todo listo-anunció Arnold saliendo de la cafetería donde lo esperábamos sentados en la banqueta  
-¿y ahora que hacemos?  
-Dividirnos-exclamó James- y empezar a buscar  
-Yo voy con James-dijo Sheccid  
-Yo con mi hermana  
-Yo con Ariaddne  
-Ni lo creas-le dijo mi hermano a Malfoy  
-Yo con quien sea  
-¡Ya sé!-dijo de pronto Lily- dejemos las parejas a la suerte  
-¿cómo?  
-Esperen  
  
  
Lily volvio dentro de la cafetería ante la mirada de incomprensión de todos, a los cinco minutos regresó con un montón de palitos en una mano  
  
  
-Ya está  
-¿Qué?  
-Le he pedido a la señorita que me dejase arrancar unos cuantos palillos a una escoba que vi adentro  
-¿Y?  
-Los he cortado en pares de diferente tamaño pero iguales entre sí, cada quien tomará un palillo y junto con el que tenga la pareja de ese palillo serán un equipo-explicó. Me quede sorprendida del ingenio de mi amiga y agregue:  
-De acuerdo, ¿qué les parece si nos vemos aquí de nuevo dentro de una hora? Para que el que haya encontrado a alguien lo notifique a los demás  
-Sí, de acuerdo-dijeron todos al unísono   
  
  
Lily colocó los palillos en su puño y todos tomamos uno y se lo mostramos a ella. Lily pensó un rato como organizando las parejas en su mente y finalmente anunció:  
  
-Entonces los equipos quedan así: quede claro que aceptarán sin renegar ¿eh?: Emma y Sheccid  
-¿Qué?-se oyó de parte de las dos nombradas  
-Pero...yo...James...yo  
-No se puede cambiar-puntualizó Lily a lo que ambas aceptaron pesadamente  
-Bien: Dhamar y... Rupert  
-¡SÍ!-todos miramos a Rupert, quien tan solo se agacho sonrojado  
-Val y... ¿coincidencia?...Mel  
-No lo creo muy conveniente-apuntó Dhamar- son las más pequeñas es peligroso que vayan solas en un lugar tan   
desconocido como éste  
-Yo las acompaño-se ofreció Gerald  
-Pero...tu harías pareja con Malfoy  
-¡NO!, prefiero ir solo-dijo Malfoy- que él valla con ellas  
-De acuerdo-aceptó Lily.  
  
  
Solo quedábamos Lily, James, Arnold y yo, ¡Genial! Pensé, iré con mi hermano  
  
-Arnold y...-ahí iba mi nombre- yo- parecía bastante feliz por eso, pero...  
  
  
Me sorprendí, si Arnold y Lily iban juntos eso quería decir que yo iría con:  
  
-Y por último: James y... Ariaddne   
  
________________________________________________________________  
Bueno pues aqui esta el siguiente chapter ¿eh?, no he recibido precisamente montones de reviews pero...-_-  
Espero y esta vez se apiaden de esta pobre chica y me dejen sus mensajes.  
Atte.MarlenGry^_^  
R+Hr 4Ever  
*The magic is inside o fyou*  
Ah!!! a todo aquel que me quiera agregar a su msn puede hacerlo, la dirección es:  
marlencill@hotmail.com 


	9. Cazeria de magos y brujas

¡Hola de nuevo!, aquí les presento orgullosamente el capitulo # 9 de mi fic EL GIRATIEMPO, espero sinceramente y les este gustando, si no es así díganmelo por favor, pueden firmar mi libro de visitas y dejar sus comentarios buenos (flores, besos y abrazos) o malos (tomatazos, bombas fétidas o cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra), así que POR FAVOR firmen mi libro de visitas para saber que opinan de este mi primer fan fiction. Atte. MarlenGryffindor.

EL GIRATIEMPO 

Por : MarlenGryffindor

Capitulo 9: Cazeria de magos y brujas 

Bien, aquí estaba yo caminando por quien sabe donde, hacia quien sabe donde, buscando a quien sabe quien con la chica que quería estar y no estar al mismo tiempo: Ariaddne, definitivamente este momento se llevaba el premio de los momentos de más nerviosismo en mi vida.

-¿Crees que encontremos a alguien?-preguntó ella de pronto

-¿eh?

-Que si ¿crees que encontremos a alguien?-repitió 

-Eso espero-contesté viéndola, ella me devolvió la mirada, dirigí mi vista hacia el suelo mientras sentía un ligero calor en mis orejas

-¿estas enfadado conmigo?

-¿cómo? 

-Pues es...que...te he notado...extraño, como que no quieres hablarme-balbuceó mientras pude ver como sus mejillas adquirían un ligero tono rosa ¿era mi imaginación?

-¿bromeas?

-No

-En realidad yo creí que tú eras la que estaba molesta conmigo-admití avergonzado

-¿por eso no me hablas?

-eh...eh..sí..claro-mentí, no podía decirle que me portaba así con ella por la pena que me daba el tan solo mirarla

-¿ y porque habría yo de estar molesta?

-No sé

-¿en serio?

-Bueno... yo creí que te había molestado mi manera de actuar con Malfoy,... como el te gusta-dije algo triste y arrepintiéndome de haber dicho eso

-¿el golpe?

-Sí

-Bueno...-dijo en un tono más agudo de lo normal- en un principio debo admitir que sí me molesto, pero...

-¿te molestó?-pregunté sin molestarme en ocultar el tono de enfado de mi voz

-En un principio-repitió- pero, debo admitir que he descubierto porque tú y mi hermano se comportan de esa manera con él, aunque aún no apruebo su conducta, deben darle una oportunidad o...bueno... mas bien ignorarlo, sí eso.

-¿cómo?

-Me he dado cuenta de la clase de persona que es Esnake...digo Malfoy, y aunque admito que en algún momento creí que me gustaba o creí sentir algo por él... ya no sé, como sea  debo darte las gracias

-¿a mi?-pregunté extrañado 

-sí, por ....de...def..-parecía no muy segura de decirlo-¿defenderme?-mas bien pregunto

-No hace falta-dije ahora ya sintiendo mis mejillas más calientes-¿de qué?

-Pues de Malfoy-dijo como si fuera obvio- el muy cretino pensaba que tenía derecho a besarme ¡Ja!, ten por seguro que ya no me gusta- dijo como quién se acaba de dar cuenta de algo obvio- en realidad creo que me deje llevar por el físico

-Ah... ¿ y como te diste cuenta de la clase de persona que es la serpi..digo Malfoy?-dije sin poder evitar sonreír ante las palabras de "mi amiga"

-La manera en que trato a .... ¿tus abuelos?, además...el beso, y simplemente la manera de comportarse ante esta situación, bien dicen que el verdadero carácter de las persona se puede ver cuando se enfrenta una situación difícil

-Y los amigos-completé

-Dímelo a mí-dijo algo triste

-¿perdón? ¿por qué lo dices?

-Sheccid... yo pensaba que ella era mi amiga

-y ¿no lo es?

-No lo creo... al menos no de verdad

-¿por qué?

-Desde que llegamos aquí no ha parado de culparme de todo... me he dado cuenta que en realidad es como siempre me dijo Lily, solo es nuestra amiga para acercarse a ti- sentí ¿celos? En sus palabras, NO ya me estaba haciendo ilusiones- Nada mas hace falta ver como se puso porque no pudo venir contigo, y yo sí, deberías agradecer que no esta aquí Daniel o la cosa se hubiera puesto peor, ya me imagino Daniel escondido detrás de nosotros sin parar de sacar fotos, no cabe duda que entre Sheccid y Daniel podrían fundar tu club de fans

-A mi no me gusta ella-dije completamente rojo

-¿no?-me pregunto en un tono de voz extraño

-No, creo que es demasiado superficial, por así decirlo, es bonita no lo niego, pero no es mi tipo

-¿en serio? Yo siempre creí que te gustaba- de pronto reino el silencio- ¿sabes?

-¿Qué?

-Me agrada esto, hace mucho que no hablábamos así, en realidad pensé que nuestra amistad se estaba acabando

-¿por qué?

-El último año te has comportado extraño en Hogwarts como...¿alejado?

-¿de quién?

-¡De mi!... –dijo bruscamente- ...y de Arnold-agregó

-Eso no es cierto-me defendí

-Claro que sí-me recrimino, parecía ¿dolida?

-Entiéndeme-admití- ustedes son Gryffindor no pueden, NO DEBEN verlos tanto conmigo un Slytherin-acepte finalmente algo que me rondaba en la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?, eso nunca había sido problema antes, al menos no para nosotros

-Eso no te lo creo

-¡Ah!, ¿te enteraste?

-Sí

-A nosotros no nos importa ¿sabes?

-¿qué? ¿no te importa que todos los de tú casa te odien?

-¡Oh vamos!, estaban dolidos porque perdimos la final de quidditch contra tú casa  y como tú eres el buscador de Slytherin y nosotros tus amigos...¿qué podías esperar?, además el enfado no les duró ni una semana

-¡Ah!- fue todo lo que pude decir para aceptar mi estupidez. El silencio se apoderó de nosotros hasta que ella lo interrumpió.

-¿y como son tu tipo?

-¡¡¿Qué?!!

-Si, dijiste que Sheccid no es tu tipo, entonces ¿cómo son tu tipo?

-Bueno...eh...

-¿hay alguien que te guste?- ¡La pregunta de los cien mil galeones!, ¿qué le decía ahora?, ¿debía confesar mis sentimientos?. La miré, parecía arrepentida y avergonzada de haber preguntado

-En realidad...sí-me miro fijamente

-puedo...puedo... preguntar ¿quién es?-dijo tímidamente- ¿la conozco?

-¡Uy!...Sí, demasiado bien-¡Rayos! ¿qué diablos estaba diciendo?

-¿Dhamar? ¿Emma?-preguntó un tanto ¿alarmada?

-¡NO!-contesté rápidamente, era hora de decirlo, estar ahí con ella, me ponía muchas cosas en claro, definitivamente ahora lo entendía todo, yo sentía por la chica que tenía a mi lado algo más profundo que el que solo me gustara....yo...yo....la AMABA, estaba enamorado de ella y tenía que decírselo, no podía esperar más,(como mi padre, quién según mi padrino, espero dos años para declarársele a mi madre)- la chica que me gusta es...es...es...ere.

-Hablando de Daniel ¿qué crees que este haciendo en estos momentos?-me interrumpió bruscamente, dejando mi confesión a medias, seguramente al notar mi estúpido nerviosismo pensó que no le quería decir nada.

-¿qué Daniel?-pregunté aún recuperándome 

-¿qué?

-Quiero decir...eh...no sé, ¿por qué? 

-Es que mamá lo había invitado a irse con todos nosotros a la final de quidditch, llegaría temprano, estoy segura que ya se dio cuanta de nuestra ausencia

-Eso depende-dije entrando en su tema de conversación, mientras me daba cuenta que el repentino valor que había adquirido segundos atrás había desaparecido, ya no me salían las palabras para confesarle nada

-¿de qué?

-De sí en el futuro esta escrito que regresemos a nuestra época o no

-¿cómo?

-Pues eso, aunque con un giratiempo exactus no lo sé y menos si no sabemos cuanto tiempo retrocedimos

-Creo entenderte-finalizó y miró hacia el frente-¡MIRA!

-¿Qué?

-Ese hombre, luce extraño ¡Vamos!

-¿qué haremos?

-Averiguar sí es o no un  mago

-¿ y como haremos eso?

-Algo se me ocurrirá solo ¡vamos!- me apremio, estirándome del brazo, bueno... ya tendría tiempo para decirle lo que siento ¿verdad?

Tras una media hora de detener a toda la gente que según Ariaddne parecía "sospechosa", nos dimos por vencidos y decidimos volver a la cafetería

-¡Genial!-dije sarcásticamente- no encontramos nada

-Espero y los demás hayan tenido más suerte en esta estúpida "casería de magos y brujas"

-Yo también

**Mientras en otro lugar no muy lejos...**

-Tenemos que decírselo a todos-le dije muy seria

-¿ Tú estas loca?, imagínate como lo tomarían, sobre todo James, me mataría

-Si serás gallina-le dije enfadada, él podía ser muy inteligente, guapo y buen jugador de quidditch pero tratándose de enfrentar a mi hermano fuera de un campo de quidditch era un cobarde- pues si no les decimos a todos lo más pronto posible lo mejor será terminar con esto ¿no crees?

-Lilian, no puedes decirme eso

-Pues sí te lo digo, ya estoy harta de tener que verte por todo Hogwarts a escondidas, desde el baile de navidad no ha cambiado nada, y tú me prometiste que no pasaría más de una semana para decírselo a mi hermano

-Lo sé Lily, pero no puedes pedirme eso ahora, mira como están las cosas y encima empeorarlas diciéndole a todos que tú y yo somos novios desde la última navidad, imaginate: "Hola, James ¿cómo les fue?, ¿encontraron algo?..¡Ah!, por cierto, me beso por todo Hogwarts con tu hermana menor desde navidad"-dijo imitando una voz relajada.

-Pues yo no veo nada de malo, Arnold

-Lily...por favor

-Por favor ¿qué?... ¿sabes?, ya casi pasa la hora, regresemos

-Pero si no hemos encontrado a nadie

-¿y eso qué?, tal vez los demás sí encontraron quien nos ayudé 

-De acuerdo...¿entonces?

-Entonces ¿qué?-pregunté tontamente pues ya sabía que era lo que me preguntaba

-Ya sabes...

-No

-Lily...tú sabes que te quiero ¿cierto?

-Eso es lo que tú dices-le reproché, aún me sentía enfadada por su falta de valor

-De acuerdo...

-¿de acuerdo qué?

-Se lo diremos a tú hermano- finalizó resignado

-¿en serio?-le pregunté emocionada, realmente nunca creí que accedería

-Sí, en cuanto regresemos ¿esta bien?

-¡Claro que esta bien!-grité emocionada lanzándome a sus brazos y dándole un pequeño beso

**Y en otro lugar...**

-¿y bien?-la apremie

-No...no...se..que decir-me dijo aún sorprendida

-Solo contéstame, por favor 

-Pues...yo...SÍ, sí quiero ser tu novia Rupert-me dijo abrazándome, me sentí feliz, sumamente feliz, al fin le había dicho lo que sentía por ella, bueno en realidad ya lo sabía solo faltaba que lo oyera de mi boca

-Bueno...será mejor que regresemos, ya pasó la hora y los demás tal vez ya estén reunidos

-De acuerdo-dijo separándose de mi totalmente ruborizada- lastima que no encontrásemos a nadie, bueno...en realidad no buscamos nada-aceptó pícaramente 

-¡¡BRAVO!!-se oyeron unas voces aplaudiendo detrás de nosotros lo que provocó que Dhamar y yo saltáramos del susto

-¿Qué rayos...?

-¡Felicidades primito!-me saludó efusivamente Gerald, apareciendo de la nada- ya era hora ¿eh?

-¿qué hacen ustedes tres aquí?-les preguntó mi ahora novia visiblemente enfadada- ¿nos estaban espiando? 

-¡Claro que no!-dijo Mel, aparentando estar ofendida ante la pregunta- Esto ha sido una extraña casualidad

-Sí, claro-le dije irónicamente

-Es verdad-me explicó Gerald- verás...estábamos cazando magos, cerca de aquí cuando de pronto el nombre de una de estas calles a Melanie le pareció familiar, así que decidimos buscar cerca de esta zona y ¡oh sorpresa!, nos encontramos con que ustedes ya son novios

-¡Ja!-le grité- ¿y se supone que te vamos a creer? ¿qué te tiene de familiar un lugar llamado...-miré alrededor buscando algún letrero que indicase el nombre de la calle, lo encontré-... _Privet Drive, _¿eh?

-en serio, a mi me pareció familiar ese nombre-me explicó Mel

-Olvídenlo-finalizó mi novia- mejor vamonos, se hace tarde

Todos asentimos. Caminamos por esa calle "familiar", yo agarrado de la mano de Dhamar, Gerald burlándose de nosotros junto con Val, y Mel que no paraba de mirar a todos lados como si buscase algo, al cabo de unos minutos finalmente gritó:

-¡¡¡MIREN!!!

-¿Qué?

-¡¡¡AHÍ!!!, ¡Ya sabía porque este lugar me parecía familiar!

Miramos hacia donde Mel señalaba, una casa común y corriente, afuera un chico bajito y menudito regaba unas plantas con cara de enfado, pensé ¿dónde lo había visto antes?, cabello negro, ojos verdes según veía yo a la distancia, y...no podía ser...una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-Es...es...

-Sí, es él

-Harry Potter 


	10. Cielo y Chocolate

Hola!!! Hace mucho que no actualizaba este fic, pero ustedes saben el de navidad me mantuvo muy ocupada; en fin aquí esta ¡Por fin! El décimo capitulo, espero y les guste, ya saben ¿eh?, dejen sus mensajes en mi libro de visitas POR FAVOR sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi. Me despido por el momento. Atte.

MarlenGry ^_^

EL GIRATIEMPO 

Por MarlenGry

Capitulo 10: Cielo y chocolate 

-¡Estúpido Potter!-me decía a mi mismo en voz alta mientras caminaba por una (obviamente para mi) desconocida calle-¿Cómo diablos se supone que voy a encontrar un mago respetable en medio de tantos muggles?-seguí murmurando mientras miraba a ambos lados, muggles corriendo por aquí, por allá y más allá, era un lugar realmente desagradable-Además ¿Quién se cree que es él para darme ordenes a mí ¡un Malfoy!?, se siente el mejor de todos solo porque es hijo de "Harry Potter" ¿y eso que? YO si soy el hijo de alguien respetable y para rematar ni siquiera juega bien al quidditch-como habrán notado tengo la manía de hablar solo, algo que con el tiempo se vuelve bastante natural si estas acostumbrado precisamente a eso, a estar solo. Mi padre siempre esta ocupado tratando de hacerle la vida lo más infeliz posible al Sr. Potter, mi madre pasa el día entero enfrente de un espejo y coqueteando con cuanto hombre se le cruce en su camino y mi hermana...es un caso perdido. YO soy el único que vale la pena de mi familia, guapo, rico (el dinero es obviamente de mi padre pero da lo mismo), un excelente jugador de quidditch (aunque por culpa de Potter mi padre me restregó en cara durante todo un año no haber conseguido el puesto de buscador, más bien ya lo tenía pero cuando Potter entro a su segundo año me remplazaron por él), inteligente, sangre-limpia, pero sobre todo modesto, soy lo mejor de lo mejor. 

Mientras estaba muy concentrado en la búsqueda de magos o brujas fui inesperadamente sacado de mis pensamientos por "algo" que choco contra mi provocando que ambos cayéramos al suelo. Me levante intentando recuperar mi pose lo más rápido que pude mientras escuchaba a ese "algo" que reconocí como una chica disculparse.

-¿Por qué diablos no te fijas y tienes más cuidado?-pregunté lo más amablemente posible mientras me sacudía la túnica

-¡Serás grosero! ¡Para empezar tú tuviste la culpa!-se defendió la chica que indiscutiblemente tenía una fea voz de madona- Y yo disculpándome-murmuró mientras yo la observaba detenidamente, para ser una muggle la niña no estaba nada mal, le calcule al menos unos 15 ó 16 años, su figura propia de una chica de esa edad, vestía ropa muggle una blusa color marrón de tirantes, una falda deportiva negra (como las que usan los muggles para jugar ese deporte ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿"tannis"?, no así no era, definitivamente tengo que poner más atención a Estudios Muggles pensé) y nos zapatos deportivos café sin calcetas, su cabello lacio y castaño lo llevaba recogido en una coleta con algunos mechones que caían en su cara, que extrañamente me parecía familiar, cubriendo ligeramente unos hermosos ojos color chocolate. La chica en cuestión pareció percatarse de mi "discreta" mirada e intento seguir su camino sin decir nada más, pero sin saber exactamente porque lo hacía me interpuse delante de ella obstruyéndole el paso-¡Dejame pasar!-me ordeno

-Eh..yo...eh..-sin pronunciar ningún vocablo entendible me quite de su camino, cuando ella comenzó a caminar sin poder evitarlo simplemente grité:- ¡Lo siento!-me sorprendí a mi mismo de hacerlo, generalmente yo nunca me disculpaba con nadie (y mucho menos con alguien acabado de conocer), solo había una persona con quien lo hacía: Ariaddne.

Ella se dio la vuelta y me miró desconcertada, me acerque con paso firme hasta ella y me disculpe de nuevo-Lo siento, fue mi culpa, no me fije por donde iba.

-No...no...hay problema...este...adiós-se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero la detuve sujetándola del brazo

-¿Me dirías tu nombre?-le pregunté

-¿mi nombre? ...pues...me llamó Granger, Hermi...

-Mucho gusto Hermi -le interrumpí, su apellido me sonaba de algún lugar pero ¿cómo era posible? ella era una muggle

-No, es...

-Yo soy Malfoy, Esnake Malfoy-le interrumpí de nuevo mientras que veía en su rostro una cara de evidente sorpresa

-¿Malfoy?-me preguntó al parecer desconfiada y soltándose del brazo con que yo la sujetaba-¿Malfoy?

-¿Conoces mi apellido?-era increíble, si la chica había oído acerca de los Malfoy eso quería decir que tenía que ser una bruja- ¿eres una bruja? Eso explica porque tu apellido me sonaba familiar

-Yo...

-Acompáñame-le dije sin poder ocultar mi entusiasmo mientras la sujetaba de nuevo por el brazo, ¡Encuentro una chica hermosa y bruja! ¡Trágate esa Potter!-Tienes que venir conmigo

-¿Estas loco?, ¡Yo no voy contigo a ningún lado! ¡suéltame!-forcejeo, cada vez me agradaba más la chica no solo era bonita sino que también tenía carácter (al contrario de Ariaddne que es solo dulzura con todos)

Sin hacerle caso comencé a caminar llevándola conmigo de regreso a la "cafetaría" o como se llamase, no podía esperar a ver la cara de Potter cuando me viese llegar. Ella seguía forcejeando pero al mismo tiempo caminado (no por nada yo era un hombre y además jugador de quidditch desde mi segundo año en Hogwarts) hasta que finalmente dejo de oponer resistencia.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Suéltame! Yo voy en la misma dirección-me explicó, así que la solté y comenzamos a caminar más despacio-¿a dónde quieres que vaya contigo?

-Necesito tu ayuda, mis "amigos" y yo tenemos un problema...creo que tú nos puedes ayudar

-¿Yo?

-¿Eres una bruja cierto?

-Eh...sí

-Entonces puedes ayudarnos

-¿A que?

-Te lo explicare cuando lleguemos con los demás

-Pero...yo...tengo que ir a otro lugar

-Por favor, no te tomara mucho tiempo, lo prometo, además parece que nuestros destinos están cerca uno del otro

-Es que...

-Por favor-insistí

-De acuerdo...pero no me tomara mucho tiempo ¿cierto?

-Lo prometo

Caminamos un rato en silencio, ella con la vista fija hacia adelante y yo sin poder evitar mirarla de soslayo (la chica era realmente bonita) hasta que ella preguntó:

-En verdad eres ¿un Malfoy?, bueno cuando vi que vestías túnica supuse que eras un mago...pero ¿un Malfoy?

-Eh...sí ¿por qué? 

-Bueno...para empezar te disculpaste, Draco Malfoy nunca lo hace

-¿A no?-¿Conocía a mi padre? Eso me serviría más aún.

-No, pero el parecido físico en innegable, ¿es tu primo? ¿o algo así?

-Eh...-por un momento estuve tentado a decir "mi padre" pero después recordé en que época me encontraba, mi padre debía tener mas o menos mi edad y decir eso sonaría ridículo-Sí, es mi primo

-Eso pensaba

-¿Vas a Hogwarts?-le pregunté deduciendo de donde probablemente conocía a mi futuro padre

-Sí, de ahí conozco a tu primo

-Entonces ¿estas en Slytherin?

-No-me respondió como si la sola idea le hiciera estremecerse-Voy a Gryffindor-bueno algún defecto tenía que tener, pensé-¿Y tú porque no asistes a Hogwarts? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecisiete

-Deberías de ir en el último curso

-Eh...-pensé en una excusa rápidamente-Yo voy...a...a Durmstrangs  ¿lo conoces?

-Sí conozco a alguien que estudiaba ahí...ya veo...no tienes el acento búlgaro

-Eh...no...¿extraño verdad?

-Bastante

-Y tú ¿a que curso vas?-le pregunté intentando desviar el tema de mi historial académico al ver como fruncía el entrecejo

-Iniciare el sexto curso este año

-Genial-finalice y mire al frente habíamos llegado-llegamos-anuncie señalando el lugar

-¿Ahí están tus amigos?

-Sí

-¡Que coincidencia!

-¿por qué?

-A mi me veré con...un amigo-sin saber porque el ver como se ruborizaba no me agrado en lo absoluto y me desconcertó más el que me viera con una mirada nerviosa y después al lugar con ¿miedo?

-Que coincidencia-murmuré intentando parecer animado- ¿vamos?-pregunté mientras le tomaba la mano

-No me parece buena idea

-¿Qué?

-Es que...-pude observar como con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate miraba nerviosa la mano que yo le sujetaba.

No la deje terminar, sin que pudiera decir nada más la jale hacia el recinto, al entrar me sorprendí, en el lugar estaban...

**Y mientras tanto...**

-Pero si solo llevamos quince minutos buscando, no podemos regresar aquí aún

-Haz lo que quieras-le dije mientras me sentaba en el filo de la banqueta-Yo ya no buscare, estoy cansada, después de todo alguien tiene que encontrar algo

-¿Y si no?

-Ya veremos, pero no me pienso mover de aquí, este sol es malísimo para la piel

-Sheccid

-Mira Emma, ya estoy cansada de está situación ¿tu no?

-Sí, pero Ariaddne dijo...

-¡No me importa lo que dijo Ariaddne!, también estoy cansada de hacer lo que ella dice, si quieres irte pues vete, anda vete-pude oír como daba unos pasos alejándose enfadada. Era cierto estaba cansada de la perfecta "Ari", "nuestra líder", patrañas, si bien solo la soportaba anteriormente porque se suponía me ayudaría a acercarme a James, ahora que era ella la que se le estaba acercando dejaría de fingir con ella.

No pasaron ni quince segundos cuando Emma volvió gritando

-¡¡Sheccid!! ¡¡Sheccid!!

-Ya sabía que no podías vivir sin mi-le dije al verla acercarse a mi

-Olvida eso, no te imaginas lo que encontré o a QUIEN encontré

-¿James?-pregunté entusiasmada

-¡!No!!, ven-inesperadamente me levanto de un jalón y me llevó dentro de la cafetería, nos paramos en la puerta, yo visiblemente enfadada por tal atrevimiento de Longbotton-¡Mira!

-¿Qué?

-Allá

-¿Dónde?

-En la mesa de la esquina

Mire hacia donde me señalaba, en la dichosa mesa de la esquina se encontraba sentado completamente solo un chico.

-¿Rupert?-le pregunté a Emma al ver al muchacho

-Eso pensé yo también, pero no, no es Rupert

Volví a mirar el chico: cabello rojo (la cruz de los Weasley, pensé), pecas, piel blanca como la leche, y tuve que admitir que tenía unos hermosos ojos color azul cielo, no era para nada feo, para nada, (después de todo Rupert es conocido como uno de los chicos más guapos de mi casa y no en balde se parecía a él), estaba visiblemente nervioso, jugaba con sus pulgares mientras murmuraba algo para si mismo.

-¿Quién es?

-No lo sé-me contestó mi compañera de "cazería"-Pero estoy segura de que es un mago

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mira su ropa

de nuevo mis ojos se depositaron en el chico, llevaba una camiseta naranja con el emblema del equipo de quidditch los Chudley Cannons como la de Arnold pero visiblemente mucho más nueva

-Tienes razón, ¿crees que sea un Weasley?

-Tal vez

-Vamos a hablar con él

-¡No!-dijo Emma alarmada

-¿por qué no?-pregunté extrañada

-¿qué no ves?

-¿Qué?

-Si es un Weasley no podemos hablar con él, ¿qué tal si nos descubre?

-No le vamos a decir quienes somos, no seas tonta

-Mejor...esperemos a los demás ¿quieres?

-¡No!-¡No señor! No dejaría escapar esta oportunidad de mostrarle a Ariaddne quien era la mejor y de paso yo quedaría muy bien enfrente de Jimmy, ¡Yo Sheccid la más linda de todo Hogwarts salvaría el día!-Vamos

Sin esperarme a escuchar las recriminaciones de Emma detrás de mí, me acerqué hasta la mesa donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, me paré a un lado de él quien se voltio extrañado a verme

-¡Hola!-le saludé con mi mejor sonrisa esperando que la habitual escena de un chico a mis pies cuando hacía esto se hiciera presente

-Hola-me saludó me saludo secamente

-¿Podemos sentarnos?-le pregunté señalando las sillas vacías

-Eh...estoy esperando a alguien

¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¡Yo! Sheccid Malfoy Delacour mandada a volar por un chico con toda la pinta de un Weasley algo aquí estaba mal, me senté sin hacer caso a su comentario y le indique a Emma que hiciera lo mismo, ella se sentó tímidamente.

-Disculpa que te molestemos,...eh...-comenzó mi acompañante

-Weasley, Ron Weasley

¡Lo sabía! Un Weasley y encima el padre de Ariaddne y Arnold, por algo era idéntico a Rupert, bien esto sería fácil, pensé, según tenía entendido el Sr. Weasley tuvo debilidad por mi madre a  nuestra edad, así que para mi sería  algo muy simple.

-Sheccid-me presente con mi nombre para que el chico tomara confianza, después de todo debía de estar intimidado al estar frente a una belleza como yo- Y ella es Emma

-Mucho gusto-realmente no aparentaba que le diera gusto- ¿en que puedo ayudarles?

-Veras Ron...-comencé acercándome a su rostro, pude apreciar como se sonrojaba y dirigía miradas nerviosas a la puerta del lugar- Unos amigos y nosotras tenemos un problema y tal vez tu puedas ayudarnos

-Eh...y...yo...eh...¿yo?-mis poderes como parte veela empezaban a surtir efecto

-Así es-insistí acercándome aún más-Tú ¿nos ayudas?

-Eh...yo...espero...yo...estoy...esperando...a...ella...yo....alguien.

-¿Qué?-El chico estaba acabando con mi paciencia-¿eres un mago o no?

Pareció reaccionar, obviamente la pregunta había sido demasiado directa

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Nosotras somos brujas-explicó Emma- Tenemos un problema y...hemos estado buscando todo el día a un mago o bruja que nos ayude, cuando te vimos decidimos pedirte ayuda

-¿pero como saben...que...yo?

-Tu camiseta

-Ah...pero...¿no deberían estar en Hogwarts?, nunca las he visto, aunque sus caras me parecen familiares

-Nosotras...eh...verás

-¡¡Eso no importa!!-interrumpí la explicación de la Hufflepuff- nos ayudaras ¿sí o no?-esta vez hice la pregunta abrazándome a su cuello

-Eh..yo...

-¡¡¡RONALD WEASLEY!!!-se oyó una voz de chica gritar, mientras el joven Weasley se ponía de pie por de más nervioso con sus ojos azul cielo fijos en la puerta de entrada provocando mi caída al piso, mire hacia donde él tenía fija la vista que ahora en lugar de reflejar nerviosismo reflejaba ira y me quedé totalmente desconcertada, caminando hacia nosotros venían mi hermano tomando de la mano a una chica castaña que era el vivo retrato de Ariaddne, me levante lo más rápido posible y miré de nuevo al futuro padre de los mellizos Weasley  alcance perfectamente a escuchar como con furia retenida murmuraba...

-Hermione.

¿qué les pareció? Se pone interesante ¿no?, espero y haya sido de su agrado, este capitulo va dedicado a Karin, quien esperaba la continuación de este fic, ,  (espero pronto poder comunicarme contigo -_-) pero también a todos aquellos a quienes les han gustado mis Fanfictions. ¡¡¡Gracias a todos!!!


	11. Reunión con el pasado

¡Y aquí estoy otra vez!, presentándoles el capitulo undécimo de EL GIRATIEMPO, ¿cómo les esta pareciendo la historia?, a mi me gusta (bastante lógico cuando yo la escribo ¿no?-_-), ¿me tarde mucho en mandarlo? No lo creo ¿o sí? o_O, les repito otra vez con el riesgo de parecer grabadora: POR FAVOR firmen mi libro de visitas, para mi son muy importantes sus opiniones, les prometo que al que me deje su e-mail les contestare para agradecerles personalmente ¿vale?. Bueno ya los dejo con el capitulo. Atte. MarlenGry ^_^ *The magic is inside of you* EL GIRATIEMPO 

Por MarlenGry

Capitulo 11: Reunión con el pasado 

-¿Crees que los demás ya estén ahí?-me preguntó unas calles antes de llegar a la cafetería

-Averigüémoslo, vamos

Llegamos al lugar que parecía desierto , evidentemente éramos los primeros en llegar al pasar la hora, ¿podían ser más irresponsables todos?

-Somos los primeros

-No te preocupes, seguro no tardan en llegar

-Eso espero

Nos quedamos callados unos segundos, ella sumida en sus pensamientos y yo en los míos, ¿qué pensaba?, digamos que en la casi-declaración que estuve a punto de cometer hace menos de una hora ¡Estuve tan cerca!...Un momento ¿y que esperaba ahora? ¿no me había dicho a mi mismo que ya habría tiempo de decirle lo que siento? ¡Ahora era el momento!, ella y yo solos, era hora de demostrarle al mundo quien es James Potter, que James Potter no se ada con rodeos, que James Potter enfrenta sus problemas cara a cara, que James Potter va directo al grano...

-Ariaddne...yo...yo...

-¡Mira!-...que James Potter es un absoluto fracaso y es interrumpido de nuevo-¡Son Arnold y Lily!

-A que bien-dije en un tono sarcástico mientras veía acercarse a mi hermana y mi mejor amigo que nos hacían señas para que los viéramos, mi hermana parecía extrañamente feliz y Arnold todo lo contrario...Eso era extraño

-¿Encontraron algo?-interrogó Ariaddne en el momento en que se acercaron 

-Hola a ti también

-Uy ¿eso es sarcasmo?

-Vamos chicos no empiecen-interrumpió Lily en cuanto vio acercarse una pelea entre esos dos hermanos-Y no, no encontramos a nadie ¿y ustedes?

-Tampoco-admití desilusionado-Espero y los otros hayan tenido mejor suerte-Todos asintieron a mi comentario, en ese momento pude ver como Lili y Arnold discutían en voz muy baja como si quisieran que no los oyéramos, el decía cosas como Ahora no y ella Hazlo, tú lo prometiste  finalmente parecieron ponerse de acuerdo y mi amigo hablo:

-Eh...¿cómo empiezo?...eh...James...amigo...eh...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo ¿cierto?, ¿cuánto años?

-¡Vamos!-apremio Lily

-Ya voy...James...si ...veras...Lily....novios...eh...yo....y...ser...-balbuceo, realmente parecía nervioso

-¿Qué?

-Que...Lily...yo...eh...

-No te entiendo-le dije mientras me esforzaba por hacer un enunciado con las palabras que había dicho "Lily" "yo" "Novios" ¡Un momento!-Arnold...¿Lily y tú que?

-Eh...-No pudo terminar de contestarme pues fue interrumpido por un grito proveniente de la cafetería

-¡¡¡¡¿A SÍ?!!!-se oyó una voz de chica

Nos miramos unos a otros extrañados...¿Qué había sido eso? Sin decir nada los cuatro nos acercamos corriendo a la puerta de la cafetería, buscamos con la mirada quien era la persona que producía semejante escándalo y para desgracia nuestra la encontramos...En la mesa más alejada de la puerta se encontraban nuestros "amigos" los hermanos Malfoy  y Emma, junto con una chica castaña y un...¡pelirrojo que vestía una camiseta de los Chudley Cannons!.¡Extremadamente familiar y parecido a uno de unas fotografías de un álbum mágico  de mi padre!

Miré a Ariaddne asustado, ella miraba la escena con los ojos completamente desorbitados, Arnold por su parte estaba más pálido que un fantasma y Lily como pudo balbuceo:

-Mi..mi..mis..mis... ¿padrinos?

¡No podía ser cierto! Es decir ¿cuántas posibilidades tenías de encontrarte con tus padrinos adolescentes? ¡Era una en un millón! Y con nuestra suerte la "una" se hacía presente.

-¿Mamá?-preguntó Arnold incrédulo

-Esto no es NADA bueno-recalco Lily- No solo nos encontramos con nuestra madre..ahora también con...ellos-dijo señalando hacia el interior del lugar donde ahora Esnake discutía con mi futuro padrino..¿Qué diablos creía que estaba haciendo?

-¿Pero que diablos hacen en Surrey?-pregunto Ariaddne visiblemente alarmada

-Tal vez vinieron a visitar a papá

-No Lily..recuerda que al parecer mamá se vería con él hoy

Estábamos más confundidos que nunca...Ari tenía razón...no había motivo razonable para que ellos estuvieran en Surrey y mucho menos en una cafetería muggle discutiendo con los Malfoy mientras Emma se limitaba a verlos asustada. Nos miramos unos a otros y sin decir nada asentimos entrando al lugar.

Nos acercamos cuidadosamente casi con miedo, yo sumamente sorprendido de verlos pelear así...es decir en nuestra época rara vez discutían...no había duda de que mi padre tenía razón cuando me decía que de jóvenes se llevaban muy diferente a como yo los conocía.

-¡¡¿Y se supone que yo voy a creerte eso?!!-decía mi padrino-Responde Hermione ¿Quién es este?-señalo despectivamente a Malfoy como solía hacerlo en nuestra época con el padre de Esnake

-Ya te dije que este tiene su nombre Weasley...Esnake Malfoy-decía la serpiente

-Sí como no...¿el primo de Draco verdad?...¿Qué rayos quieres con Hermione?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia 

Mi padrino parecía infinitamente exasperado, tomo a mi madrina por el brazo y la aparto un poco de los tres rubios quedando sin darse cuenta justo enfrente de nosotros

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-le preguntó

-¿Hacerte que Ron?

-Te pido hablar contigo para...para...para...para algo...y tú vienes aquí con un tipo... y encima me dices que es un Malfoy...¿Que clase de broma es esta Hermione?

-¿Y tú que me dices? "Quiero hablar contigo en ese lugar "cefatoria" cerca de la casa de Harry para después recogerlo e irnos todos juntos a la madriguera"-dijo imitando una voz exageradamente grave-¡Si como no! Lo que querías era que yo llegara aquí y te viera con tus amigas rubias para hacerme quedar en ridículo ¡Ya me preguntaba yo como era posible que conocieras un lugar muggle como este! ¿verdad? ¿quiénes son?

-Percy me dijo donde estaba el lugar ¿se te olvida que Penélope también vive cerca de aquí?... y ya te dije que yo te estaba esperando y ellas llegaron

-¿Y te abrazaron sin decir nada más? ¡Pobrecito!-le recrimino sarcástica 

-¡No!..la chica esa Sheccid...quería que la ayudara en ..no se que cosa...¡Yo no tuve la culpa ella me abrazo!

-¡Sí! y la boba de Hermione te cree ¿no?

-¡No que va! Si tu excusa esta mucho más creíble... "Tropezamos y dio la casualidad de que el venía a reunirse con alguien aquí también..por eso decidimos venir juntos tomados de la mano"-ahora era mi padrino quien imitaba una voz aguda y chillona

-Ya te dije que me pidió ayuda

-¡Por favor Hermione! Eso te lo inventaste después de que yo te explique...

-¿lo de tus nuevas novias?-le interrumpió, parecía apunto de echarse a llorar- ¡Diablos! Si seré tonta...yo ...yo que creí...que –las lagrimas empezaban a brotarle-que...querías hablar..de...si nosotros...nosotros...-mientras hablaba agacho la cabeza y se había puesto más roja que un tomate

-¡Sí quería!..sí quiero-dijo mi pelirrojo padrino levantando la cara de ella con sus manos-por eso te pedí que nos viéramos aquí..para pedirte..que..que...

Sí hay alguien quien se merezca el premio a la inoportunidad esa es Emma, justo en ese momento reparo en nuestra presencia y se acerco a nosotros corriendo, pasando justo por en medio de los futuros señor y señora Weasley.

-¡Ari!-gritó atrayendo la mirada de todos incluyendo a los adolescentes que se encontraban enfrente de nosotros ahora ya separados por un metro de distancia- ¡Que bueno que llegan!...yo le dije que no sería buena idea...y luego Esnake...y...ellos...

-Cálmate Emma-le tranquilizó Ariaddne

-¡¡Jimmy!!-Sheccid salió de la nada abalanzándose a mi cuello- ¡Mira Jimmy!, encontré a un mago...y además ¿adivina que? Es un Weasley-me dijo emocionada. El nombrado me miro extrañado, se acercó a mi, a pesar de que en esos momentos tenía que tener más o menos mi edad no podía evitar que me infundiera cierto respeto. 

-Ustedes son...¿los amigos de ellas?

-Eh...sí...yo soy James...y ella es mi hermana Lilian y ellos son Arnold y Ariaddne-nos presenté, mientras nervioso vi como nos recorrían a todos con la mirada, mi madrina no dejaba de observarme y mi padrino no dejaba de mirar a Ariaddne y después a su futura esposa alternativamente, quería que la tierra me tragase ¡Los parecidos eran tan obvios! ¡No había excusa!

-Hermione...

-¿Eh?-habló desviando su atención de mi y dirigiéndola a mi padrino

-Es...es...igualita a ti...

-Y él a ... a Harry...

-Cierto-acepto mirándome-Esto es demasiado raro

¡Oh no! ¡Nos descubrirían!, en ese momento recordé un detalle muy importante ¡Mi cicatriz!, como pude la oculte con el flequillo, si se daban cuenta de eso estábamos definitivamente perdidos pues tendríamos que explicar demasiadas cosas; afortunadamente al parecer esa vez la suerte estuvo de nuestro lado y no mostraron signo de percatarse de ese "pequeño" detalle

-¿Quién rayos son ustedes? ¡Hablen!-nos ordeno un Weasley bastante enfadado mientras se colocaba por el frente de mi madrina empujándola detrás suyo (en una actitud que me pareció bastante valiente tengo que admitir) y sacaba su varita dirigiéndola hacia Ariaddne

-¡Ron NO!-le recrimino mi joven madrina al ser la primera en notar que los dependientes del lugar nos observaban extrañados-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí-sugirió

-De acuerdo, pero ustedes-nos dijo señalando aún a Ari con la varita-vienen con nosotros

-Encantado-dijo Malfoy-¿Vamos Hermi?-le ofreció su brazo en un absurdo intento de parecer caballeroso...¿Qué le pasaba a este?

-¡Se llama Hermione! Estúpido y no va contigo a ningún lado

-¡Ron!

-¡¿Qué?!  ¿No me digas que ya le tienes mucha confianza? Déjame recordarte que según él...es un MAL-FOY

-A mi ningún Weasley me habla así

-¿No?

-¡¡¡Ya cállate Malfoy!!!-le grité a la serpiente, no cabía ninguna duda de que ese lo único que sabía hacer bien era crear problemas-Salgamos-les dije a todos

Salimos del lugar bajo la mirada extrañada y enfadada de los encargados de la cafetería, una vez fuera yo esperaba que el fuerte interrogatorio comenzara, y así fue.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieren con nosotros?

-Pues...este...verán...nosotros...-comenzó Ariaddne

-A ver déjame a mi Ari-interrumpió Sheccid-Tu no sabes explicar nada...

-¿Y tu sí?-habló Lily

-Lilian-le reprimí

-¿Qué?

-Miren nosotros...ustedes verán...nosotros...-esta vez era Arnold quien hablaba

-¡Explíquense ya!-exigió el futuro auror

Todos guardamos silencio..no había nada que pudiéramos decir sin ser descubiertos...¿Y ahora que hacíamos?, con la suerte que habíamos tenido hasta el momento no me sorprendió mucho lo que paso a continuación...Salidos de la nada venían Dhamar, Rupert, Gerald, Mel y Val corrían por la cera hacía nosotros mientras Rupert y Gerald jalaban a un chico que me pareció familiar

-¡¡CHICOS!!-gritaba Rupert, mientras el chico de cabello negro exigía ser liberado

Al fin llegaron hasta nuestro encuentro sin reparar en la presencia de los dos futuros adultos., quienes mostraban clara extrañeza ante aquel chico moreno

-¿A que no saben a quien encontramos?-preguntó Dhamar, a quien con un gesto de la mano pedí que guardara silencio y mirara a nuestros "nuevos amigos", todos lo hicieron.

-¿Ron? ¿Hermione?-preguntó el chico "nuevo" acercándose a ellos, hasta entonces me di cuenta de su apariencia, cabello negro, gafas redondas, ojos verdes, no muy alto, no había duda alguna aquel recién llegado era...

-¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí?

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Fin de este capitulo, ¿Qué creen que pasara ahora? ¿James y los demás serán descubiertos?. Bueno este capitulo va dedicado a TODOS ustedes que siguen el fic. ¡Hasta pronto!

Atte.MarlenGry ^_^

R+Hr 4Ever


	12. Descubiertos

¡Hola a todos!, De acuerdo lo admito me tarde mucho con este capítulo pero entiéndame que ya casi no tengo tiempo de escribir ^.^U, como sea prometo terminar el fic antes de la salida del libro (para lo cual obvio aún falta pero no mucho ¬_¬) pues si no ustedes ya no les interesaría leerlo. Espero y les guste este capítulo, no olviden dejar sus mensajes en mi libro de visitas para que me den sus opiniones pueden mandarme flores, felicitaciones, tomatazos o lo que quieran. A quien me deje su e-mail prometo contestarles.

Atte. MarlenGry ^_^  

EL GIRATIEMPO 

Por MarlenGry

Capítulo 12: Descubiertos 

Ahora si que estábamos en graves problemas....¿qué se suponía que debía decir en un asunto como este?...me encontraba realmente nerviosa...las palabras no salían de mi boca por más que intentaba buscar una frase convincente para explicar nuestra situación, no la encontraba. 

Mire el rostro de mis amigos, era evidente que estaban tan consternados como yo...bueno casi todos pues al parecer los Malfoy aún no estaban muy consientes de lo que habían hecho..¡Es que acaso podrían ser más tontos!... De acuerdo, habían traído a un mago y a una bruja para ayudarnos... ¡Pero de todos los magos y brujas tenían que traer a ellos! ¡A mis padres!...y por si fuera poco...ahora, este chico...¿mi padrino? ¿Harry?....

Mire el rostro de James...¡Un momento! ¿por qué siempre tenía que mirar primero a James?...eso me estaba volviendo loca...¿sería que..? ..bueno ese no era el momento de pensar en esa clase de cosas...lo importante era averiguar que era lo que haríamos...

Como les decía... miré el rostro de James (¡No piensen mal!) y era evidente la angustia en el buscador de Slytherin mientras escuchábamos a nuestros futuros padres...

-¿Qué que hago yo aquí?...pues..quisiera saberlo...-mi ¿padrino?...¡No puedo llamarlo así viendo que era de mi edad!...por eso dejémoslo en Harry....y mis padres..bueno ellos... a ellos no puedo llamarlos de tú...de nuevo Harry parecía bastante confundido...-Un momento...-miro a mis futuros padres de una manera extraña-¿qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? Y ... ¡Solos!-parecía no dar crédito a los que veían sus ojos.

-Bueno...nosotros..ehm...-Era obvio que mi futuro progenitor estaba buscando las palabras exactas para explicar su presencia en dicho lugar mientras su cara se tornaba roja-...¡Eso no importa!-¡Gran explicación!, pensé- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Aja-ahora sabía que significaba la mirada extraña- ¿Y tu Hermi?

¿Hermi?...mmm....sin comentarios....

-¿Yo?-preguntó inocentemente la aludida, era evidente que sabía disimular mucho mejor que su futuro marido-Nada...además Harry me parece de muy mala educación que no contestes la pregunta que Ron te hizo primero

-De acuerdo...como les decía no se que es lo que hago aquí...

-¿Cómo que no sabes?

-Tal vez ellos-señalo a mis primos y a mi amiga Dhamar, los cuales parecía estar orgullosos de haber llevado al "niño que vivió" ante nosotros...¡No podía creerlo! En especial de Rupert...¿es que no entendían en el lío que nos habíamos metido?- Puedan explicárselo...y a mi también.

La futura pareja Weasley miro inquisitivamente a los "culpables" de al parecer el "rapto" de Harry Potter.

-¿Y bien?

-Este...bueno...-¡Vaya! Era hora de que alguien se diera cuenta del error que habían cometido y como esperaba fue mi primo Rupert, bien ¿y ahora como explicarían todo?, pensé.

-¡Ni les preguntes Harry!-interrumpió el futuro auror-¡No hace falta!...

-Pero Ron, quisiera saber porque me trajeron aquí...

-¡Te digo que no hace falta! ¿qué no es obvio?-le hizo una seña para que se acercara y le hablo en secreto, su cara reflejaba estar orgulloso de si mismo..como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento del siglo-Estoy seguro de que son...mortifagos..

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! 

-Shhhh

-¿Mortifagos? –nos miro-pero Ron..son demasiado jóvenes ¿no?

-¿Y quien dice que tiene que ser viejos? ¿qué tal si son hijos de algunos seguidores de Voldemort? Después de todo vienen con un Malfoy...

-¡Corrección!-interrumpió Sheccid- ¡Dos Malfoy!

¡Genial! Pensé, ¿a esta niña no le podía ocurrir mejor momento para hacer ostentación de su apellido?

-¿Lo ves?-le insiste mi próximo progenitor a su mejor amigo sin apartar la vista de Sheccid

-¡Ja! ¡Tu rubia amiga también es una Malfoy! ¿qué te parece?

-Hermione, yo en ningún momento dije que fuera mi amiga..en cambio tú...

- Ron...-se hace escuchar la voz de Hermione Granger- Esnake me dijo que él estudiaba en ...

-¡¡No me interesa lo que te dijo este tipo Hermione!!-los celos eran más que evidentes, le dirigió una mirada asesina al único chico Malfoy presente...después miro a James y hablo en voz alta..- ¿y bien?

-¿eh?-definitivamente James no demostraba su mismo valor de siempre...parecía realmente intimidado frente a "ese" Weasley

-¡Vamos! ¡Queremos saber que hacen ustedes aquí! ¡¿Y que diablos quieren con nosotros?!

En ese momento mi cerebro comenzaba a maquilar mil excusas por minuto, cada una peor que la anterior, por primera vez en mi vida no sabía que decir (sin contar las preguntas de los profesores en el colegio ¿de acuerdo?)...

Desafortunadamente mis excusas no fueron necesarias, pues a Esnake Malfoy ese instante le pareció bueno para sacar su sinceridad a flote...

"Peligrosamente" se acerco a mi la próxima maestra de Transformaciones, le tomo la mano y...¿se la beso?

-Mi querida Hermi...

-Es Hermione-respondió esta confundida mientras miraba de soslayo a cierto pelirrojo en "shock"

-Oh...¿Hermione Granger?

-Aja

¡Al fin! ¡El idiota de Esnake al fin comprendía a quien trataba de "conquistar"!

-Bueno...no importa...aún siendo del pasado me gustas mucho

-¿Del pasado?

-Sí...es hora de dejarnos de tonterías y decirles quienes somos... 

-¿Y...?-era obvio que mi futura madre se mostraba interesada..sumamente interesada...

¿Acaso existe alguien en el universo entero más estúpido que un Malfoy?

Mi respuesta estaba más clara que el agua con lo que hizo "la serpiente": No; ahora entendía a la perfección a un hermano y a James con respecto a la opinión que tenían de él... ¿Qué diablos creía que hacia? ¿Por qué lo hacia? ...Bueno si lo pensaba bien ¡era evidente!.

El chico Malfoy se había dejado de interesar en mi pues tenía una nueva presa: Mi madre.

¿Esto me molestaba? ...

¡Sí! Y mucho... pero no porque tuviera celos de mi madre, sino por el hecho de que Malfoy se le acercara.

Bueno...como dije antes mi madre desde que yo tengo memoria ha sido una mujer muy bella y por lo que se podía apreciar en nuestra "aventura" en el pasado las cosas no eran nada diferentes (incluso me parecía más linda que en las fotografías de casa)...por eso Esnake Malfoy se sintió atraído por mi madre, claro esta la Hermione Granger del pasado ¿o de su presente?..o sería ¿su pasado?... ¡Diablos que complicado!

Por centésima vez en aquel extraño día mire el rostro de mis amigos (¡No piensen mal! ¡Esta vez no mire primero a James!) y todos y cada uno de ellos era digno de ser retratado; Rupert casi tenía un signo de interrogación en su cara, Dhamar parecía horrorizada, Mel y Val se partían de la risa ¡Gran momento para reír! pensé yo, Emma y Lily se dirigían miradas preocupadas una a la otra, Gerald por primera vez en mucho tiempo se le veía serio, Sheccid no mostraba perturbación alguna, mientras que mi hermano y James (¡¿por qué esa risita?!) parecían querer lanzarse sobre Malfoy y arremeter a golpes contra él; ¡Pero si las miradas matasen! Esnake hubiera caido muerto como un gran costal de papas al suelo con la mirada que mi futuro pelirrojo padre le mandaba..¡Lo fulminaba! 

¿Y Harry?...él se limitaba a observar la escena visiblemente preocupado, aunque había algo en él que ... algo que... como si estuviera pensando seriamente en algo, su mirada mostraba cierta ... no lo sabía realmente...lo unico que entendía era que aquella extraña mirada estaba dirigida a James..¿por qué?...

-Nosotros somos del futuro..su futuro...mi querida Hermione...-le dijo tomándola de la mano.

¡¡LO HABÍA HECHO!! ¡Se lo había dicho! ¡¡A quienes menos debía!! ¡No podía creerlo!...simplemente no lo creía. Y por si su estúpida "confesión" fuera poco seguía cercándosele de más a la castaña... ¡Tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo! ¡Gritarle que la dejara en paz! ¡Que no era nadie para tener el derecho siquiera de acercarse a ella! ¡¡Que era mi madre!!..pero debía controlarme..al menos por el momento...

De pronto el sielncio reino, la que algún dia llegaría a ser mi progenitora retiro su mano de la de Malfoy como si esta quemase y lo miraba como quien ve a un completo loco. Más silencio incomodo.

-¡Ja! ¿Y ustedes esperan que creamos eso?-pregunto mi entonces joven madre como quien personifica a la incredibilidad andante, cambiando en fúnebre ambiente.¡Eso era bueno! ¿cierto?, ¡Obviamente no lo había pensado antes!

Nuestra historia de "venimos del futuro" no era muy creíble, es decir yo tampoco la creería si estuviera en su lugar. Obviamente mi alegría debió de reflejarse en mi rostro tanto como en el de los demás al escuchar aquellas palabras, seguramente pensando en lo mismo que yo, excepto en James...lo cual me preocupaba un poco..(¡Silencio!)... pues su semblante era totalmente serio y ahora le devolvía la miradas extrañas a Harry...Como si platicarán por medio de los ojos...¿Qué pasaba?- Si ustedes esperan que creamos eso están sumamente locos... ahora más que nunca creo que son mortífagos- volteo y miro a su "amigo" pelirrojo- Tenías razón después de todo Ron-le dijo, mas este parecía muy ocupado en sus cavilaciones como para ponerle atención.

-¡Eso lo explica todo!-grito al fin, emocionado

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!- su mejor "amiga" al parecer no daba crédito a sus oídos-¿Estas loco? ¿qué rayos explica? ¡¡no explica absolutamente nada!! ¡Es una tontería!

-¿Pero que dices Hermione? ¿qué no es obvio? ¡Mira! Ellos...-señalo a Esnake y a Sheccid- Son ¡Malfoy! Y...-pareció sorprendido de sus propios descubrimientos-Ellos...-señalo al montón de pelirrojos- ¡¡Ellos deben de ser Weasley!! ¡Es obvio!

-¿Pero acaso te volviste loco? ¡Esas son patrañas! ¡Simples trucos!

De nuevo peleaban, había cantado victoria demasiado pronto, no contaba con la ingenuidad y la credibilidad de mi joven padre quien mantenía aún una calorada discusión con su futura esposa. ¿Harry?, el se mantenía impasible, observándonos a cada uno de nosotros cuidadosamente, las miradas entre él y James seguían, finalmente se acerco al primer Potter en Slytherin (hecho que hizo que la discusión entre sus mejores amigos tomara un descanso para observarlo) quien lucía extremadamente nervioso.

-¿Y?

-¿Eh?

-Dime...¿Cómo paso todo?

-Fue un accidente-contesto James

-Vaya...entonces...¿eres mi hijo?

-Algún día lo seré-dijo tímidamente.

-Ya veo..entonces, mucho gusto-le extendió la mano y James la estrecho- Harry Potter, tu futuro padre.


	13. El Error

EL GIRATIEMPO 

Por MarlenGry

Capítulo 13: El error 

**-**Y fue así como los "encontramos" aquí a ustedes dos- dije señalando a los jóvenes Sr. Y Sra. Weasley ahí presentes mientras daba un sorbo a mi bebida, me sentía realmente nervioso.

Era definitivamente extraño estar conversando ahí con ellos en ese un lugar TAN muggle como una cafetería y más extraño fue como nos descubrieron, fue tan raro, de alguna manera yo sabía que el Harry Potter adolescente sospechaba muchas cosas, que de alguna manera entendían quienes éramos... ¡Vaya que me hacían sentir incomodo sus miradas!, pero al mismo tiempo me inspiraban confianza, fue por eso quizá que accedía a contarles la verdad, mas en aquel momento lo vi como un error, un grave error que hubiera cometido en toda mi vida, quizás afectaría el futuro completamente como nosotros lo conocíamos, sinceramente no lo sabía, pero no le había encontrado el motivo a seguir ocultando una verdad ya descubierta por a quien pretendíamos ocultarla (¿entendieron?).

-Ya veo-interrumpió Ronald Weasley mis pensamientos- entonces, todo fue culpa de ese accidente con el...¿giratiempo exactus? ¿así se llama?

-Aja-contesto vagamente Ariaddne, si lo veía bien, de todos ella parecía ser la que se encontraba más aturdida por la "confesión" de quienes éramos realmente, me preocupaba....seguramente ahora me creía el idiota más grande del mundo...

-Entonces.... James y Lily ¿ustedes son mis hijos?- Asentí con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, aún sin apartar la vista de mi "amiga" Ariaddne.- ¡Vaya!... debo admitir que esto realmente me sorprende, es decir- soltó una pequeña risita- Apenas ayer pensaba que no sobreviría  este año.

Pareció que a sus mejores amigos  no les causo la mas mínima gracia aquel comentario, pues su rostro se mostró serio y se dirigieron miradas inquietas.

-¡Por favor Harry! ¡¿Qué diablos dices?!

-Aceptémoslo Ron, no hay razón alguna para pensar que yo viviré mucho tiempo, es decir, mis últimos cinco años de vida no han sido precisamente tranquilos, bueno... no paso ni uno en el que no intentaran matarme ¿o sí?... ¡Y ahora! ¡Resulta que vivo lo suficiente como para tener descendencia!- guardo silencio, mis futuros padrinos también lo hicieron, de hecho todos lo hicimos...era impresionante ver como la situación podía incluso mantener tranquilas a Mel y a Val, el que algún día sería mi padre me miro curioso y finalmente dudoso pregunto- ¿quién es tu madre?- ¡Esa pregunta no me la esperaba!...¿Y ahora? ¿Le decía?

-Eh....

-Me temo que esa información, no se la podemos dar-interrumpió Arnold salvándome como siempre- De hecho ya hemos hablado demasiado....

-¡Oh!... entiendo- su rostro parecía reflejar lo contrario-entonces.. dime...

-¡Ay ya basta!- interrumpió Hermione Weasley... quiero decir Hermione Granger, golpeando la mesa  bruscamente y visiblemente molesta- ¡no puedo creer que se crean esos cuentos!. Miren- tomo aire y me miro a mi fijamente- Yo no creo que sean mortífagos ... pero... eso de que vienen del futuro ... ¡Por favor!, es simplemente increíble, demasiado increíble.. ¡¿Un giratiempo exactus?! ¡Esas cosas ni siquiera existen!

-Aún no-explico Arnold- tal vez...creo... que dentro de unos cuatro o cinco años...

-¡Si claro!- siguió sarcástica la castaña- ¿Y todo el mundo tiene uno no?... ¡De seguro son tan comunes como una varita! ¿Qué? ¿Es un nuevo requisito de Hogwarts?

-Por supuesto que no- de nuevo tomo la palabra Arnold, parecía un tanto exasperado, sin embargo también parecía ser el menos nervioso de todos- Su uso esta restringido a los aurores y controlado por el ministerio...

-¿Entonces que hacían ustedes con una de esas cosas? ¿Eh?- continuo presionando la paciencia de su futuro hijo

-Pues...pues...-Arnold comenzaba a balbucear- pues...papá ... es decir... mi padre, es...

-¿Un auror?

-¡Sí!, el es un auror y...

-¡Vaya!-interrumpió de nuevo mi futuro padrino (parecía ser que los gryffindors de esa época tenían muy desarrollada aquella costumbre)- ¡Un Weasley auror!

-¿Cómo sabes que mi padre es un Weasley?- Arnold parecía realmente asustado

-¿A no?... ¿entonces Ginny es auror?... pero dijiste padre... así que...

-No me refiero a eso... es decir...

-¡Por dios mírense! ¡Se los dije antes! Todos ustedes, excepto estos- señalo a los Malfoy- Y claro esta ustedes- ahora nos apuntaba a Lily y a mí- Son unos Weasley de pies a cabeza, bueno ustedes tampoco- esta vez se refería a Emma, Dhamar y a... ¿Ariaddne?.... ¿Estaba ciego?... Ariaddne parecía toda una Weasley... salvo porque no era totalmente pelirroja...

-No lo somos, yo soy Longbotton- contesto Emma

-Y yo Jordan- se unió Dhamar seguramente ambas pensaban que a esas alturas decir sus apellidos o no, no harían gran diferencia. Ariaddne no dijo nada.

-¿De Neville y Lee?- el futuro auror parecía "extasiado" con la información proporcionada.

-Así es

-Tú...te pareces a Hermione... ¡Hermione de seguro ella es tu hija!

-Piensa lo que quieras Ron.... yo no creo esas mentiras- espeto mientras miraba a su "gemela" de soslayo

-¿Y todos los Weasley son primos... o hermanos?- pregunto mi próximo progenitor

-No- se oyó la voz de aguda de Val- Ella y yo- señalo a Melanie- somos hermanas... al igual que Arnold y Ariaddne- los nombrados asintieron con la cabeza- que son mellizos, Gerald y Rupert no tienen hermanos

-¡Vaya!.. ¿sabes..?

-¡Un momento!- por centésima vez la futura profesora de Hogwarts interrumpió- ¡¡¿Qué dijiste?!! – tomo a Val por los hombros, la cual estaba terriblemente asustada a la vez que sorprendida y la sacudió con fuerza.

-¡Hermione déjala en paz! ¿Qué te sucede?

-Cállate Ron- le grito bruscamente y evito mirarlo a toda costa, pude notar como su cara tomaba un tono rosado- Repítelo otra vez... ¿Quiénes son mellizos?

-Arnold y Ariaddne- tartamudeo la pequeña

-Hermione- el más joven de los  Weasley se le puso enfrente, al instante ella volteo su rostro en otra dirección- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Si Hermi.. ¿Qué  pasa?- pregunto mi joven padre.

-¿Qué no lo entienden?... si ella se parece a mi-miro a Ariaddne confundida- y el... tiene todas las "marcas Weasley"... y son mellizos...- era impresionante ver lo rojo que se podía poner un rostro humano- bueno.... yo pensé...

-Oh- Ahora mi futuro padrino era quien adquiría un color carmesí aún más (si es que era posible) rojo que el de la chica. Se escucho la risita de Harry Potter.

-¡No le veo la gracia!-le grito su mejor amiga realmente enfadada- Además... es... es... ¡es una tontería!

¡Era obvio! ¡Habían descubierto la identidad de Arnold y Ariaddne! ¡¡Ahora si que habíamos abierto la boca demás!!, y por sus rostros, no parecían muy contentos de saberlo... bueno al menos mi futura madrina no lo parecía.

-Entonces... ¿Ron y Herm...?-comenzó mi "doble"

-¡Calla Harry!... ¡ya te dije que son tonterías!

-Bueno Hermione a mi me parece que...

-¡Además puede ser cualquier otro Weasley!

La situación se ponía acalorada, obviamente Hermione Granger parecía ya haber aceptado nuestra versión sobre nuestra "situación" en aquel lugar... sino ¿por qué la duda?, todos comenzaron a discutir y (en vano) tratar de explicar nuestro error, el único sin decir nada era uno de los más afectados, el futuro padre de mis dos mejores amigos, tras unos minutos finalmente hablo.

-¿Y eso es lo que quieres?-le pregunto a su mejor "amiga"- ¿Prefieres a cualquier otro Weasley que a mi?

-Ron, yo no he dicho eso.. yo solo...

-¡Prácticamente lo dijiste Hermione! ¿soy tan poca cosa para ti?-la miro dolido

-Algo obvio Weasley- "la serpiente" silbaba- Ella se merece algo mejor, algo como un Malfoy por ejemplo- yo me seguía preguntando si Malfoy tenía alguna idea de que la chica a la que le coqueteaba se trataba de lo que su familia llama una "sangre sucia"... probablemente no, en un estúpido intento de galantería Malfoy beso por segunda vez la mano de la castaña... como yo esperaba Arnold no pudo evitar reaccionar mal y alejo a Malfoy de un empujón lo más lejos posible de mi entonces joven madrina...

-¿Malfoy porque no te vas a la...?

-¿A dónde Weasley? ¿A esconderme por ahí como tu lo haces con la hermana de Potter? ¿eh?

Eso me había tomado por sorpresa... ¿A que se refería? ¿acaso Arnold y mi hermana...? No, no podía ser posible... ¿o sí?.... Bueno ya tendría tiempo de hablar con mi amigo...además ¿por qué habría de creerle a Malfoy?, por el momento eso no era lo importante.

-¡Te voy a romper la cara Malfoy!

-Tranquilo Weasley... que si yo quiero próximamente podrías llamarme "papi"- dijo para provocarlo

-¡¡ALEJATE DE ELLA MALFOY!!-grito de pronto Ariaddne sorprendiéndonos  a más de uno- ¡¿Escuchaste?!-se le acerco y ¡ZAZ! Malfoy recibía la segunda bofetada del día- ¡No te le acerques más! ¡Ya fue suficiente!

Definitivamente Esnake había sido tomado por sorpresa pues su rostro así lo indicaba, pareció entender el mensaje y se alejo de ella. El silencio reino, un silencio de lo más increíblemente incomodo. Nadie se atrevía a romperlo  y nadie quería hacerlo. El rostro de cada uno de mis amigos reflejaba la clara confusión que sentíamos todos, mis padrinos ahora sabían que en su futuro... ¿o nuestro futuro?.... como sea... sabían que terminarían juntos, la expectación de su reacción era evidente, las miradas de todos recaían en ellos, incluso las de Mel y Val quienes se mantenían expectantes en silencio.

-¿Saben la gravedad de lo que han hecho cierto?- nos miro a todos mi maestra favorita, profundamente ¿dolida?, su mirada era muy penetrante, los ojos comenzaron a llenársele de agua en contra de su voluntad inevitablemente.

-Ellos lo único que han hecho Hermione es ayudarme a ver que prefieres a cualquier otro antes que estar conmigo- nos defendió el que algún día sería auror.

-¡Ron! ¿pero que dices?... ni siquiera... tu y yo... ni siquiera... somos novios... yo pensaba... pensé... que tú me hablarías de eso hoy... y....

-Si Hermione tienes razón – la entonces Srita. Granger le miro con un dejo de alegría e ilusión (tal vez) en sus ojos- tu y yo no somos novios... y por lo visto nunca lo seremos....-rió para si mismo- tonto de mi.... creo que tu y yo ya no somos nada- Dicho esto abandono el lugar a toda prisa.

-¡Espera Ron!-le grito el otro chico de gafas aparte de mi dispuesto a seguirlo

-¡No padrino!, quiero señor Potter, digo Harry-Arnold tartamudeaba- Déjelo, si me lo permite, es decir me lo permites, yo iré a buscarle y hablare con él.

-De acuerdo-parecía no muy convencido de lo que hacía pero accedió. Acto seguido Arnold abandono el lugar también. 

El silencio se estaba haciendo habitual entre nosotros. Mire a Ariaddne, la pobre se encontraba de pie detrás de la silla donde su futura madre se encontraba sentada y llorando desconsoladamente, Ariaddne debía  de ser la más afectada por todo esto (junto con Arnold, pero él era más fuerte que ella, según yo creía), me dolía verla así, quería abrazarla, consolarla, decirle que todo estaría bien.... pero no podía, no podía mentirle... pues la única verdad era que.... habíamos puesto en peligro su existencia.

***

¿Y que tal? ¿Les gusto?... espero que sí... ^_^... hoy no tengo muchos comentarios, salvo este:

Este capitulo, que digo este capitulo ¡Todo el fic!  esta dedicado para ti... sí, para ti que estas leyendo este mensaje... Gracias por sus comentarios en mi libro de visitas... ¡No olviden firmarlo! Y darme sus opiniones ¿eh?... recuerden que si dejan su mail les contesto.. y si no quieren que les conteste ... pues no lo dejen... je je.. ^o^

Atte. MarlenGry.


	14. ¿Platica Familiar?

EL GIRATIEMPO 

Por MarlenGry

**Capítulo 14: ¿Platica Familiar?**

Corrí para alcanzarlo, definitivamente era muy rápido y me preguntaba si sabía que yo le seguía pues a mi parecer la mata de pelo rojo cada vez se alejaba más y más de mi, era obvio que el ser tan alto le ayudaba bastante, no es que yo sea bajo para mi edad ni nada, pero tampoco soy tan alto (aunque me complace saber que soy un poquito más alto que James, él tampoco es bajo para su edad, solo que tiene un gran complejo con eso de la estatura, por mas que le diga que no le llevo más de cuatro centímetros se sigue creyendo un gnomo o algo parecido). Como no lo alcanzaba decidí gritarle.

-¡Espera! ¡Por favor!

Efectivamente como yo lo esperaba se detuvo, bien ahora podría aclarar con él varias cosas, me miró y....

¡¡¿Siguió corriendo?!!, sí así fue, me ignoro por completo.

Esto claro esta me hizo enfadar mucho, incluso más que los comentarios de Malfoy hacia James acerca de Lily y yo, ¡Ya me las pagaría ese descolorido! ¡Mira que ponerse a decirle esas cosas a James!. De seguro el hermano de mi novio y mi mejor amigo se habría quedado con una gran duda, pensara que lo traicione o que lo he engañado (suena extraño lo sé, pero...), lo más seguro es que su mente voló e hizo muchas conjeturas descubriéndonos a Lilian y a mí... Pero bueno ya me salí del tema... como les decía el que me ignorara me hizo enfadar, así que haciendo uso de todas mis habilidades físicas (¡Ja! No por nada era buscador de Gryffindor) le di alcance jalándole el hombro y obligándole a detenerse.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¿Quieres?

-¡Mamá tiene razón!-le dije sin pensarlo muy bien- ¡Te portabas como un bebé grande!

Guardo silencio, definitivamente sorprendido.

-Se supone que eres mi hijo- pude notar como sus mejillas adquirían un tono carmesí, seguramente al pensar de quien se suponía que era yo hijo también aparte de él- ¿Y así me faltas al respeto?

Eso no me lo esperaba... por instinto me sentí como un idiota, avergonzado, como un niño pequeño reprimido.

-Lo siento... yo... no quise... yo...

-¡Era una broma!-río claramente divertido- ¡Cálmate!-respire aliviado... ¿Estaba todo bien?... Definitivamente mi padre era un persona más voluble de lo que creía... aún más que en nuestro tiempo- Supongo que aunque te pida que te vallas no lo harás ¿o sí?

-Cierto

-Bien, entonces hablemos-se sentó en el filo de la acera,  yo lo imite sentándome a su lado. Silencio.-¿cuándo te dijo eso?-pregunto de pronto.

-¿Quién? ¿Que?

-Hermione-el tono carmesí aún no desaparecía- que me porto como un bebé grande.

-Oh...-de nuevo me sentí avergonzado, había hablado de más- yo... lo siento...

-Solo dime cuando-río

-Bueno... en mi presente

-¿Mi futuro?

-Por favor... no empecemos con eso... es demasiado complicado...

-De acuerdo

-Ella me lo dijo un día que ustedes discutieron, Ariaddne y yo...

-¿Ariaddne? ¿Tu hermana cierto?

-Sí- estuve tentando a decirle "Y tu hija" pero primero tenía que ganarme su confianza, antes de comenzar a presionarlo con eso- Ella y yo nos asustamos mucho esa vez, aún éramos pequeños, creímos que ya no se querían o algo así, es raro verlos discutir ¿sabes?

-¿Hermione y yo? ¿sin discutir?... ¡Eso si que no te lo creo! ... desde que nos conocimos no ha pasado un solo día en que nos veamos sin discutir.

-Eso dice mi padrino Harry

-¡Ah! ¿Harry es tu padrino?

-... Y de  mi hermana

-Ya veo... ¿Sabes?-pregunto de pronto sobresaltándome- Tu hermana si que se parece a Hermione,  y tu... te pareces más al lado Weasley, pero se parecen entre sí... aunque el otro chico alto se parece más a mi... que curioso...

-Es lo que todo el mundo dice-comente sintiéndome un poco más cómodo- normalmente...

-Me ilusionaba-me interrumpió, pude notar que su mirada estaba dirigida al vacío, no miraba nada exactamente, solo al frente, triste ¿qué le sucedía?.

-¿De que hablas?-le pregunte asustado, nunca desde que tengo memoria había visto a mi padre de aquella manera, es decir al Ron Weasley que yo conocía.

-Es decir, cuando ustedes llegaron...-guardo silencio- te parecerá tonto.. pero... 

-¿Qué?

-Bueno... no puedo decir que precisamente adivine que ustedes venían de nuestro futuro... es solo que... el parecido...

-¿Lo supiste?-le pregunte sorprendido

-No exactamente-me miro y sonrío- pero lo pelirrojo y tu camiseta vieja de los Chudley Cannons me decía algo.

Sonreí, era cierto, mi camisa le había pertenecido a él con anterioridad. De hecho en aquel momento los dos portábamos la misma camisa (literalmente era LA MISMA), aunque claro la mía mucho más gastada. De nuevo silencio. Otra vez su mirada se perdía en el vacío.

-¿Y...?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué era lo que te ilusionaba?-insistí, y pude comprobar que mi madre decía la verdad, mi padre siempre fue un despistado.

-Oh.... eso... bueno... como te decía... yo...-su pena al hablar del tema era evidente, según mi padrino y mi madre, papá nunca había sido una persona muy adepta a hablar sobre sus sentimientos, pero al parecer en ese momento estaba claro que no era tan cierto- Eh... pues cuando ustedes nos dijeron quienes eran y todas esas deducciones acerca de ti y tu hermana.... pues.... me alegro, pensar que algún día... seré padre.... de ustedes dos y me...-Enrojeció notoriamente solo de pensarlo-me ... casaré con... Hermione... ¿porque estamos casados cierto?

-Claro-conteste divertido, mi padre era tan transparente como el cristal, con solo mirar su rostro adivinabas como se sentía- ¿La quieres mucho cierto?

-Sí-su sonrojo se hizo aún más evidente- mucho... ¡Ay no se porque te estoy diciendo todo esto!-parecía realmente avergonzado, yo me limite a sonreír, de nuevo guardó silencio- ¿no te da miedo?-dijo al fin

Su pregunta me sorprendió ¿A que se refería?

-¿Miedo? ¿De que?

-Ahora... que yo y... Hermione, sabemos... pues....a ella-su mirada se veía más triste-  no se le ve mucho entusiasmo de ser madre de dos Weasley

-Tres-corregí automáticamente, sus ojos se desorbitaron

-¿Tres?-Ahora no sabía si hablaba con mi futuro padre o con un tomate parlanchín y larguirucho .

-Eh... sí.... viene uno en camino...

-Vaya-suspiro

-Bueno, no deberías sorprenderte, de hecho no creo que sea el último, ni creo que mis tíos y mi tía ya no tengan más familia, bueno tal vez el tío Percy ya no, pero como sea tu siempre has dicho: "Weasley igual a gran familia"

-¿Eso digo yo?

-Bueno... algo parecido.. pero sí...

-Pues ahora ya no creo que lleguemos ni a uno... al menos no con Hermione...- me miró inquieto.

-¿Te refieres a que hemos puesto en peligro nuestra existencia?- le pregunté, él asintió- Bueno, eso ya lo había pensado- Era cierto lo que decía- pero... supongo que tal vez sea cierto, aunque por el momento no tiene caso preocuparse de eso, por ahora nuestro principal objetivo es encontrar una manera de regresar, ya después afrontaremos las consecuencias.

-¿Un paso a la vez?-asentí- supongo que eso lo aprendiste de mí... porque Hermione siempre piensa en las consecuencias de todo-dijo con orgullo

-Supones bien –de nuevo se torno un silencio incomodo y decidí preguntar- ¿En realidad te gustaría llegar a ser mi padre?

-Eh...sí....

-Entonces... ¡No dejemos que eso cambie! ¡Regresemos a la cafetería y habla con ella!

-¡Ah NO! ¡¡Pides demasiado!!

-¡Por favor!-le mire suplicante

-¡NO!

-¡Vamos!

-Además... además... ella no me escuchara.. y ¿qué le digo?

-Pues... hablen de... de cómo se sienten al respecto ¡Que se yo!

-Los consejos no son tu fuerte ¿o sí?

-No mucho.... eso lo saque de ti... pero aún así sé que el primer paso para arreglar un problema entre dos personas es hablar-por alguna razón me acorde de James y de Lily

-Mmmm

-¿La quieres si o no?

-¡¡Sí!!

-Pues entonces ¡Vamos!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo!-accedió al fin, con lo que no pude evitar sonreír-pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?-me sorprendió ¿qué podía yo hacer por él?

-Cuéntame más acerca del futuro

-¡NO! Yo creo que ya he hablado bastante-repliqué

-¡Oh vamos!

-¡NO!

-Pues entonces no iré

Suspire...

-De acuerdo.... pero solo lo que pueda contestarte y solo UNA pregunta... bueno dos... pero NO más...

-Esta bien... a ver... déjame pensar... ¡Ya sé! ¿Todos los Weasley sobrevivimos al que no debe ser nombrado?

¡Eso no! Pensé, ¿qué le decía? ¿le decía la verdad?.... lo mire...NO... no tenía el valor de decirle la verdad.

-Sí-conteste sintiéndome el mayor mentiroso del mundo. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Decirle que sus dos hermanos mayores murieron en manos de Voldemort?- Todos- No, no podía... sonrió....- ¿La segunda?

-Mmmmmmm.....¿Ginny y Harry... ellos…. es decir…?

Supuse a lo que se refería, así que conteste.

-No, no terminaron juntos

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces si acabara con Chang?

-Esa es una pregunta más... así que no la contestaré. Verás mi tía Gin y mi padrino Harry tendrán... algo... pero muy corto y al parecer... un rotundo fracaso.

-Así que Harry dejará a Chang por Ginny... y después a Ginny por ¿otra?- sonreí ante sus deducciones... no era exactamente como ocurrían las cosas... de hecho mi padrino y la señora Cho regresaban después de que las cosas con mi tía Gin terminarán por completo.

-De hecho... mi tía Gin es quien lo deja

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!! ¿Bromeas?-me preguntó- ¡Ginny esta loca por él!

-No bromeo... al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por él era solo admiración

-Pues debe ser muuuuucha admiración –dijo aún sorprendido

-¿Sabes? En realidd quiero que arregles pronto las cosas con mamá, de verdad quiero que sigas siendo mi padre.

-Yo también quiero llegar a serlo-dijo al tiempo en que se ponía de pie- pero.. ¿Qué hacemos con "la serpiente"?-dijo al parecer muy molesto de solo recordar a Esnake... yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada por le extraa coincidencia de que él también le llamase así-¿De que te ríes?

-De nada... de nada... Y no te preocupes, ya nos encargaremos de él.

Entonces, emprendimos el camino de regreso a la cafetería.

**_En otro lugar no muy distante..._**

****

-¡En realidad lo siento! ¡Entiéndeme!- A decir verdad ni yo misma me entendía, así que no podía hacer que ella lo entendiera.

No me había sido ninguna dificultad el alcanzarla, puesto que mi madre según ella misma, nunca se caracterizo por ser buena atleta en sus tiempos del colegio. Llevaba más de veinte minutos ahí con ella, sentada en el pasto tratando de aclarar sus dudas, le había ya revelado varias cosas sobre su futuro (una más una menos ¿qué diferencia puede hacer?)... pero aún parecía decidida a no creerme nada, se había sumergido en un largo silencio, pensando, sacando conclusiones o tal vez buscando una nueva manera de decirme que no me creía nada.

-¿Ariaddne?

-¿Dime?-¡Por fin conseguía que me llamase por mi nombre! Y no por "niña"

-Lo siento- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!!! ¿Se había disculpado? ¿Había escuchado bien?- Lamento ser tan testaruda... es solo que... no puedo evitarlo...-río un tanto tímida, según a mi parecer ¡Ya debería de haberme creído!

-¿Me crees?

-¿Qué eres mi hija?

-Aja

-Siempre lo creí-sonrío mientras yo me sorprendía , si de verdad me creía ¡Era muy buena para aparentar lo contrario!

-¿Qué?

-Bueno.. el parecido es evidente y... no sé algo me lo decía...pero.. ¿Así visten los magos ya todos los días?-me pregunto observando "mi" túnica gris. 

-No... bueno... yo me vestí así hoy por... en realidad vestimos como muggles... es solo que...-sonreí, pensar que según "mi amiga" Sheccid me prestaba aquellas ropas para que me viera linda Esnake, ¡Pensar que yo quería llamar la atención de Esnake!... como habían cambiado tanto las cosas en un solo día... Esnake Malfoy me parecía ahora una de las personas más odiosas del mundo y Sheccid... la más falsa de las amigas, incluso (según a mi parecer) sus efectos de veela habían desaparecido por completo en mis primos y sobretodo en mi hermano (quien solía ser el más idiotizado por ella, junto con Gerald tal vez, pero Arnold se llevaba el premio)- Es una larga historia... te aburriría -dije-¿Entonces porque tu negación?-pregunté retomando el hilo original de la conversación

-Me da miedo

-¿Miedo? ¿De que?

-¿Cómo que de qué? ¡Ustedes llegan salidos de quien sabe donde! ¡diciéndome que me casaré con Ron y tendre hijos! ¡Cuando el ni siquiera me ha pedido ser su novia!

Era cierto, papá y mamá en esta época aún no eran novios, algo que me extrañaba pues según mi madre se hicieron novios antes de entrar al sexto curso .. cuando papá la invito a...a... una cafetería.... ¡POR DIOS! ¡Una cafetería muggle! ¡Se hicieron novios en una cafetería muggle!... La conversación de mis padres en el desayuno me vino a la mente de pronto...

_-¿Y quien lo fue entonces?, ¿el chico rubio de la cafetería?._

_Comencé a poner atención, lo del chico rubio era algo nuevo y ¿de que cafetería hablaban?_

_-¿De que hablas Ronnie?_

_-¿Ya lo olvidaste? Aquel chico rubio que tan oportunamente llevaste a nuestra primera cita_

_-¡Ah!, ya lo recuerdo, aunque no recuerdo su nombre a decir verdad, además esa no fue nuestra primera cita, fue la vez que me declaraste lo que sentías por mi..._

_-Bueno, es lo mismo...-murmuro mi padre_

_ - También recuerdo que esa vez terminamos enfadados, no se porque pero estoy segura de que fue tu culpa y por cierto él tampoco fue mi primer amor, de hecho no recuerdo haberlo visto después de eso._

_-¿entonces quien fue tu primer amor? ¿eh?-dijo mi padre con un ligero dejo de enfado en la voz_

_-Pues tú tonto_

¡Un chico rubio! ¡La vez que mi padre le declararía su amor a mi madre! ¡¡TODO ENCAJABA!!

-¡¡NOSOTROS YA HABÍAMOS ESTADO AQUÍ!!

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?

-¡Tú lo dijiste! ¡El chico rubio en la cafetería!

-¿Qué?

-¡Todo tiene sentido! ¡Entonces quiere decir que esto ya había pasado! ¡Tenía que pasar!

-¿Qué?

-¡El accidente con el giratiempo! 

-No entiendo de que me hablas

-¡Tenemos que regresar! ¡Debemos buscar ayuda!

-¡Explicate!-me exigió, suspire y me quede en silencio para ordenar mis ideas, si bien había deducido que esto del accidente en el tiempo ya estaba "programado" de alguna manera (Y todo gracias a Malfoy ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?) no sabía como terminarían las cosas... tal vez lo mejor por ahora era guardarme mis deducciones y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso... sí eso era lo mejor

-¿Regresemos quieres?... tienes que hablar con papá... es decir Ron... tiene que arreglar las cosas..

-De acuerdo-¡¿De acuerdo?! Me sorprendió DEMASIADO la facilidad con la que la convencí.- De todos modos...-se sonrojo MUCHO- quiero hablar con ron... algo me dice que este día ....bueno...

-¿Se te declararía?

-Aja-Su sonrojo se hizo más notorio

-Pues volvamos

Así decidimos regresar, ella con sus ideas en mente y yo con las mías. Tenía que dejar que todo siguiera... dejaría de intervenir (o trataría)... "si las cosas pasan siempre hay una razón"... suele decir mi madre... así que... tenía que haber una razón para todo esto.... 

-Se como podemos ayudarles ¿Quieren buscar magos y brujas no?

-Sí-le conteste.. era cierto, lo mejor sería buscar magos o brujas que pudieran ayudarnos, ya que los adolescentes Weasley, Granger y Potter no podían hacer mucho por nosotros.

-Pues vallamos

-¿A dónde?-le pregunte extrañada

-Al callejón Diagon

* *  *

^^ Hola!!!  Dedicatoria: Para ti!!! Je je... ya saben que sin su apoyo este fic no existiría.... ya se que no cumplí mi promesa de terminarlo antes de la salida del libro.. pero como yo todavía no lo compro pues... para mí todavía no sale.. je je.. No olviden firmar mi libro de visitas para darme sus opiniones. ^.^

¡¡Un beso!! . Atte. MarlenGry


	15. ¿Una luz al final del túnel?

EL GIRATIEMPO 

Por MarlenGry/Aredhel

**Capítulo 15:¿Una luz al final del túnel?**

-¿Al callejón Diagon?-le pregunté a Ariaddne un tanto confundido, había regresado a la cafetería junto con mi futura madrina unos minutos atrás, lo mismo que Arnold y mi futuro padrino Ron, ambos había cumplido su labor correspondiente con sus padres y los había convencido para hablar uno con el otro y hacer el intento de reconciliarse, ahora los futuros Sr. y Sra. Weasley "hablaban" (aunque no parecían decir mucho) un "poco" alto a unas cuatro mesas de distancia de donde nos encontrábamos todos los demás reunidos discutiendo la idea que ahora Ariaddne planteaba como una posible solución a nuestro "pequeño problema"  con los viajes en el tiempo: 

Ir al callejón Diagon, para lo cual en un día completamente normal no tendría objeción alguna (y mucho menos en compañía de Ariaddne... sin comentarios por favor), pero ésta vez no sería una visita normal al tan concurrido lugar, no iríamos a tomar un helado, ni a mirar los nuevos modelos de escobas; esta vez iríamos en busca de quien nos ayudase a encontrar alguna manera de regresar a nuestro tiempo, "ayuda que algún mago o bruja decente no dudaría en brindarnos" de acuerdo a las palabras exactas de Hermione Granger (De quien según la misma Ariaddne había sido TODA la idea), pero yo por alguna razón no tenía un muy buen presentimiento al respecto- Pues... yo creo... creo que...

-¡¡Ya era hora!!-gritó de pronto mi futuro progenitor exaltándonos a todos.

-¿Hora? ¿Hora de qué?-pregunté  un tanto molesto por su interrupción (¿Es que en esta época todos tenían esa costumbre? ¡Y pensar que en casa me reprime cuando lo hago "Es de mala educación interrumpir a la gente James" ¡Valla!), por toda respuesta obtuve un empujón del "ahora adolescente que vivió"  en su carrera para acercarse a su mejor amigo, quien se encontraba color escarlata  hasta la raíz del pelo, (parecía una gran mancha roja) y sujetaba con fuerza la mano de su mejor amiga, quien no se quedaba atrás en la "competencia" de las caras encendidas que al parecer ambos estaban jugando.

Definitivamente por nuestra plática nos habíamos perdido de otra muy interesante, a la que de seguro el joven Harry Potter había puesto mucha atención ignorándonos por completo.

-¡Basta Harry!-"suplico" amenazante "la mancha roja" que era en ese momento el menor de los varones Weasley de esa época- Por lo visto estabas escuchando todo ¿eh?-su semblante intento ser más amenazador, sin conseguir mucho éxito, pues tenía una GRAN sonrisa que contrastaba con su "intento de ceño fruncido".

-Eso no es lo importante Ron, lo importante es ¡Que al fin te decidiste! ¡Ya no tendré que soportarte suspirando por todo Howgarts porque no le decías a Hermione lo que sentías! ¡¡Gracias Dios mío!!-Se hincó con los brazos abiertos al cielo, me causaba  mucha gracia ver así a mi padre, en su faceta de "payasito" que yo desconocía totalmente.

-¡Harry por favor!

-¿Entonces ya son novios?-preguntó Dhamar entusiasmada, a lo que recibió apenas un audible "sí" por parte de la futura maestra de Howgarts.

"¡Que bien! " "¡Que bueno!" "¡Felicidades!" eran algunas de las palabras que se alcanzaban a escuchar entre el alboroto que se armo por la noticia, y es que, según palabras del mismo Rupert,  mi madrina Hermione le había contado que ella y mi padrino Ron se hicieron novios en una cafetería muggle, antes de entrar a su sexto año, por lo que no nos fue difícil deducir que se trataba de ese preciso lugar, en ese preciso día; y ya temíamos que la relación ni siquiera comenzará por nuestra "repentina interrupción" en esa historia, por lo que nuestra alegría era totalmente justificable. 

Definitivamente los más felices eran Arnold y Ariaddne, quienes habían visto en peligro su existencia (aunque nada era seguro aún), Val, Mel, Lilian, Gerald, Rupert, Emma y yo, nos uníamos a sus gritos, Sheccid se mostraba indiferente, pero la cara de Esnake era la más digna de ser puesta en un retrato. Su enojo era evidente, tenía la quijada tan salida que parecía que se le desprendería de su horrible cara. 

Arnold no tardo en percatarse de esto.

-¿Qué se siente ser rechazado dos veces en un mismo día Malfoy?-se burló 

-No sé, pero dime Weasley, ¿Qué se siente andarte besuqueando con la hermana de tu "supuesto" mejor amigo?-le retó, su  típica cara  burlona  se hizo presente. Mire a Arnold en busca de alguna reacción, parecía querer lanzarse contra Malfoy a golpes, Sheccid y Ariaddne lo detenían cada una por proteger a su respectivo hermano.

-¡Te cerraré la boca a golpes Malfoy! ¡Suéltenme! –repetía una y otra vez. 

Yo mientras tanto comenzaba a tener mis ciertas dudas al respecto.... ¿Malfoy sabía algo que yo no?, sus bromas al respecto eran cada vez más continuas y la manera en Arnold reaccionaba..... ¿Lilian y Arnold...? ¿Ellos...? ¡Que tonterías! ¡Si ellos casi no pasaban tiempo solos! La última vez que estuvieron solos fue... hace unos momentos, por la "gracia" de los palillos... 

_(_-_Arnold y ... yo- parecía bastante feliz por eso...) _recordé... y...

_(-¿Entonces si o no?-insist_

_-¿Ir... ir con tu hermana al baile James?-parecía bastante nervioso, su rostro comenzaba a combinar con su túnica escarlata, definitivamente Arnold era tímido con las chicas-pues.... pues..._

_-Sí, en nadie más confío para que valla con Lilian ¿Qué dices?_

_-Pues... encantado-realmente parecía muy  encantado- es decir...-se puso más serio- sí... si tu lo pides... sí)_

¿Porqué me venía a la mente ésta imagen?.... no entendía....

Mire a Lilian, su rostro de terror no me daba buena espina, algo no andaba bien...

-¡Arnold!-llamé a mi amigo más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido, me miró un poco asustado, su rostro se mostraba algo pálido.- Necesito hablar contigo.... vayamos afuera ¿quieres?

-¿Hablar? ¿Hablar de qué?

-De ustedes-dije sin rodeos apuntando a ambos, algunos hicieron aspavientos de sorpresa, otros de temor, incluso algunos  como en Arnold el nerviosismo era más que evidente.-¿Y bien?- necesitaba saber, la duda en mi me carcomía .

-Pues... veras... James, amigo, mi amigo James, mi gran amigo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos siendo amigos?, ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis años?.

-¡¡Ay ya basta Arnold!!-Lilian explotó-Si no se lo piensas decir tú, se lo diré yo....-me miró retadoramente, odiaba esa parte de la actitud de mi hermana, su actitud de "aunque sepa que estoy mal, yo gano", respiró profundo- bien... Jimmy... Arnold y yo...-de acuerdo, hasta ese momento no me agradaba nada de su explicación-...somos novios.

Un silencio increíblemente incomodo se hizo presente por enésima vez en aquel día, una extraña y solitaria ráfaga de aire paso moviendo algunas hojas secas (extraño, estábamos aún en pleno verano y no se veía ningún árbol cerca del lugar), sentía todas las miradas sobre mi, expectantes a mi reacción, como si me fuera a lanzar en contra de Arnold, o a ponerme histérico, ¡Por favor!, evidentemente se equivocaban, mi comportamiento no fue más que el de una persona razonable y madura.

-¡¡¿QUÉ RAYOS DICES?!!-......bueno....tal vez no tanto...

-¡Jimmy suéltalo!-Lilian  forcejeaba en vano, mientras yo zarandeaba un poco a "su novio", lo solté, después de todo no podía matarlo...no... aún necesitaba explicaciones.

-¿Co...cómo pudiste Arnold? ¡¡Es mi hermana!! ¡¡¡Tú eres como mi hermano!!! ¡¡¡¡Es la hermana de tu hermano!!!! ¡¡¡¡ESO ES INCESTO!!!-argumente 

-¡Oh James Potter! ¡Si eres tonto! ¿Quieres dejar de decir tantas tonterías al menos por hoy?

-¿Saben?, creo que lo mejor es dejar esto para después, por el momento lo más importante es...

-¡No Emma! ¡No nos movemos de aquí hasta que...!

-Por favor James, basta, creo que...-"mi mejor amigo" me interrumpi

-¡¿Tú crees?! ¡¡Tú no crees nada Arnold!!-evidentemente me encontraba descargando mi ira contra él- ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de traicionarme así?!     

-¿Traicionarte?-al parecer había llegado al límite de la paciencia del buscador de Gryffindor de mi época- ¡Suficiente de drama James!

-¿Drama? ¿DRAMA? ¡Yo te voy a enseñar lo que es drama!

Y lo que nunca hasta ese momento había pasado, ocurrió... Arnold y yo comenzamos a pelear, llovían golpes, él me tiraba, yo me levantaba y hacía lo mismo, puñetazos, jalones de ropa.... los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar al verse correr las primeras gotas de sangre provenientes de mi ceja y la nariz de Arnold, Rupert y Gerald intebtaban detenernos, llevándose así algunos golpes, Malfoy se reía abiertamente, Sheccid gritaba escandalizada, Lilian parecía querer echarse a llorar, Mel y Val parecían querer empezar una pelea contra Malfoy, Emma y Dhamar nos gritaban que nos detuviéramos, el entonces adolescente "trío de gryffindor" parecían debatirse entre intervenir o dejarnos partirnos la cara .... alguien faltaba.... 

Lance un certero puñetazo contra mi "contrincante"y...¡¡PUM!!...le había dado de lleno..., tratando de enfocar bien mi vista, al mis anteojos haber terminado en el piso hechos añicos y con sangre cayendo en mis ojos,  note que Arnold se detenía, alcance a ver un "bulto" plateado caer al suelo....¿qué había sido eso?

-¡Ariaddne!-Hermione Granger gritaba...limpie mi vista y lo primero que enfoque fue aquel "bulto grisáceo", Ariaddne Weasley se dolía en el piso. ¿qué había pasado?

-Estoy bien Arnie...-¿Arnie?, Ariaddne solo llamaba así a su hermano cuando mentía....

-¡¿Estas tonta o qué?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre intervenir así?

-¡Auch! ¡Hermione eso duele!-se quejaba "mi mejor amiga"

-Te lastimaste el hombro, el golpe dio de lleno en el hombro derecho, Arnold tiene razón ... ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así? ¡Que imprudencia!

-Alguien tenía que detenerlos...

Yo guardaba silencio.... era obvio lo que pasaba, Ariaddne se había metido en la pelea... y yo... yo había propinado el golpe que le había lastimado el hombro...no sabía que decir....estaba tan avergonzado.... "Estúpido...estúpido..." me decía a mi mismo.... había golpeado a la chica de la cual estaba enamorado...

-Ariaddne...yo...-sentía mis mejillas hervir...¿qué se dice exactamente en un momento como ese?...no lo  sabía...le extendí mi mano para que se levantara..

-Descuida James...después de todo te debe de haber enfadado mucho para que te pusieras así, te entiendo que tu hermana o tu mejor amigo no te cuenten algo así...-los miró a ambos algo recelosa.-Pero entiende que para ellos también puede ser difícil expresar ante todos lo que sienten, pasar de ser los mejores amigos a novios es un gran paso.

¡Auch! ¡Golpe bajo! ....me calló un balde de agua fría encima...y de nuevo me sentí como el gran idiota que era....había armado todo ese escándalo por que me parecía inconcebible que mi mejor amigo saliera con mi hermana...¡Pero si yo estaba en la misma situación! ¡Yo estaba enamorado de la hermana de mi mejor amigo! ... Solo que Arnold había sido más valiente al confesar sus sentimientos y yo...

-Lo siento...-murmure- Arnold...Lily...lo lamento, exageré ¿verdad?

-Solo un poco-Ariaddne trataba de hacerme sentir mejor, por ser así es que la quería tanto, y tenía que decírselo, tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo...pero antes tenía que aclarar la situación con mi hermana y mejor amigo...

-Arnold...tú...tú...¿la quieres cierto?

-Yo...-la pregunta tan directa pareció sorprenderlo un poco, sin embargo el sorprendido fui yo al ver la seguridad con la que me respondía- Claro que la quiero James...

-Ya veo...

-Entonces...-Lily hablaba-¿estamos bien Jimie?

-Estamos bien Lilian

-¡¡Gracias Jimmy!!-y se lanzó sobre mi, terriblemente emocionada- Y no te preocupes ni te pongas celoso ¿eh?, ya sabes que siempre serás muy especial para mi..-beso en la mejilla, asco....no me agradaban tantas muestras de afecto de parte de mi hermana.

-¡Y en el mío también!-Arnold imitaba a su hermana de una forma exagerada

-¡Basta los dos!

-Bueno...-la voz de Rupert se hizo escuchar-ahora que todo esta bien, pues ¡vayámonos al callejón Diagon!

Y así lo hicimos, con algo de dinero que mi futura madrina Hermione "nos prestó" tomamos todos un tren hasta  Londres, era impresionante como llamábamos la atención, sobre todo las chicas, cosa que a mi futuro padrino no le agradaba mucho, después de un rato y muchos celos presentes, llegamos hasta "El Caldero Chorreante", una de las entradas al famoso callejón.

Como siempre estaba repleto de brujas y magos, comprando aquí, charlando allá, unos de prisa, otros con toda la paciencia del mundo, empujones y más empujones, nos orillamos junto a la heladería "Florean Fortescue" .

-Se ven deliciosos-comentó Ari, viendo a través del ventanal

-Si quieres más tarde te invitó uno-me ofrecí caballeroso, era hora de mover las piezas del ajedrez, y por algo tenía que empezar ¿no?

-Me encantaría

-¡Oh vamos tórtolos después piensan en helados!-Arnold se mofaba, definitivamente él tomaba mejor que yo, el que su mejor amigo mostrará interés en su hermana.-Por ahora hay que pensar en que haremos ya que estamos aquí y no en ir a comer un helado...

-Si...si claro..-me sonrojé, y creó que mi imaginación me jugaba una broma porque mis ojos me decían que ella también.

-¿A quién podemos recurrir?

-Creo que no lo pensamos

-No podemos decirle a cualquiera de nuestra situación

-¿Y si le mandamos una lechuza a Dumbeldore?-como siempre, Hermione granger tenía las mejores ideas-podemos enviarla desde Gringotts, con que la firme Harry será suficiente para que todo el ministerio venga...

-Ja ja ja Hermione-mi futuro padre se mostraba sarcástico- Unas horas como novia de Ron y se te pegan sus malas influencias

-Gracioso...-bufó el aludido

-¡Es una buena idea!-Dhamar mostraba mucha emoción al respecto, nuestras esperanzas de cómo salir de aquel lío comenzaban a resurgir, por fin veíamos una luz al final del túnel.

Nos encaminábamos hacia el gran y blanco edificio, no importaba cuantas veces lo viere, me seguía impresionando su grandeza, .... y que no terminara por caerse también...sin embargo, no habíamos ni avanzado unos cinco metros cuando una fuerte explosión se dejo escuchar, algunas personas se tiraron al piso, la gente comenzó a huir despavorida, gritando, empujándose los unos a los otros, caos, mucho caos, intentábamos luchar contra la multitud, sin embargo nos fue imposible mantenernos todos juntos, así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió tome a Ariaddne de la mano y busqué una salida de entre el mar de gente, un pequeño callejón aledaño...

-¿Pero que diablos...

-¡¡James mira!!-gritó ella y señalo hacía el cielo, mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, nunca lo había visto antes a no ser por los libros, ahí estaba, verde y brillante...esa calavera....-¡¡La marca tenebrosa!!

-¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!

Un grito desgarrador de escucho junto a nosotros, una mujer caía al suelo mientras tres encapuchados negros con máscaras blancas se acercaban hacía Ariaddne y a mi...aquello no podía ser cierto...no podían ser...

-James...son..son...

-….mortífagos….

* * *

Chan..chan….chan..chan…Juaz XDDD… Soy mala ¿ne?… Hola mis queridos lectores!!... I´m back!! *grillitos* Uh? O_o?… lectores? Lectores?... u_u...que mal..... en fin si de por casualidad alguien lee este capítulo no olviden dejarme sus opiniones ...osea...piquenle al botoncito que dice "submit review" please? ¿oki?.

Este capítulo va dedicado para todos aquellos que me pidieron que continuará... ;_; gracias...los amo...nunca cambien...

Besos!!

Atte. Yop XD


End file.
